Samantha's Dream
by othlvr16
Summary: A Sam and Brooke story because they are my favorite characters on OTH.
1. Sam's Realization

**A/N- So I was upset on what happened on tonights episode so I thought I would vent on here Enjoy**

* * *

My name is Samantha Walker. Just recently I have left the only home I have known. That home was with Brooke Davis. Before I had left her home she said she wanted to adopt me. Of course I had said yes but I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to stay with Brooke, but the other part of me wanted to get to know my real mom.

I have had a lot of things happen in my life but the only thing that has stayed constant in it was Brooke. She has been there for me through thick and thin. I am truly great full for that. I know that when a left a few weeks ago that it broke her heart because it broke mine too. My heart is still breaking and I don't think that it will ever go away.

I have tried really hard to get to know my real mom but something is standing in the way of that. I am not quite sure what it is. Rebecca is a lot like me and for some reason I guess that is why I left Brooke's, that and the fact that I am 15 and still trying to figure stuff out.

A lot of words can be said about Brooke._ Lucas had even written it in the Unkindness of Ravens._

Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not even sure she knows it.

Well Lucas was right. Brooke might have not changed the world but she changed my world. I am so glad that she did.

Before I left was the first time that I said "I love you" and when I mean first time I mean the first time in all of my life. It was pretty scary but I meant it. Before I started writing this I realized something, I realized that I was wrong. Brooke Davis used to be the girl behind the red door. I was too until I closed it behind me.

I took my bags and walked away from the dream that I had about always wanting a house with a white picket fence. I may be leaving this dream behind but I have another one that I really need to fulfill.

As I make my way up the driveway I am nervous as hell. I have no idea why but I just am. I guess I never really needed to know who my mom was because I already knew her.

Peyton used to say that "People always leave" and then after awhile she said "But sometimes they come back." I guess I am coming back.

I walk up to the door and I don't know what to do. I still have a key but I don't think it would be right. I gather up all the courage that I have and I raise my hand to knock on the door, and then I wait.

The door opens and there stands my mom is in somewhat of a shock. All that I could muster up and say was "I want to come home."

* * *

**A/N- You guys let me know if I should keep it as a one-shot or make it into a short story because I do have ideas**


	2. Lonely Again

**A/N- Thank-you guys for the reviews. Everyone said that I should continue, so here is the next chapter. This by the way is in Brooke's POV**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Sam has left, the longest few weeks of my entire life. Sam is my whole world or at least she was. I talk to her a few nights a week but I have kept myself at a distance and I think she feels that but it is just too hard.

If someone would have told me a few years ago that my heart would be breaking over a teen age girl who I have come to know as my daughter, I would have told you that you were crazy. I love Samantha and that will never change. I just miss her. Oh god I miss her so much.

When Sam left Victoria said that we have our work to focus on, but the truth is I can't focus. I always find myself looking at the sketches that were inspired by my daughter. There I go again I keep thinking about Sam as my daughter but she's not. I told Sam that she would always be a Davis but secretly I want it to be legal.

Every night I come home and that feeling of loneliness sets in and I don't like it. I have thought about fostering a child again but the truth is my heart is not in it. I want Sam.

Before I leave the house I always find myself standing in front of Sam's room just looking around in it like a mother would if their child was asleep. I feel tears well up and I cannot take the crying right now so I sit on the barstool in my kitchen, Sam's favorite place.

Right now I am looking at a picture that was taken at Peyton's baby shower a few weeks ago. It was a good day or at least part of it. When Samantha walked through that door all dressed up she took my breath away. She looked so beautiful and that was the first time I had seen her in a dress and her hair a different way. I could've gotten used to that. As I put the picture down, I look at what else is in front of me, adoption papers. I couldn't find myself throwing them away. Silly I know. Part of me just wants to be jealous and take Sam back but I couldn't do that to her. She wanted to go. I guess it was just bad timing. My whole life has been about bad timing. The last thing that I see is a letter that I found a few days after Sam had left. It's a letter that I will never let go of.

_Brooke,_

_I have never been good with words unless they were written down. I am more of a writer than a talker but you know that. I have a few things to say and I couldn't tell you because I would never get the words out of my mouth so here it goes. Thank-you maybe not the most original but go with me on this. Before you met me my life was a mess and it was horrible. I felt like I deserved it somehow. All the times I got in trouble, maybe it was karma, who knows but what I do know is that you changed my life and I will always be grateful for that ALWAYS. You have been there for me in more ways than I could ever imagined, I mean hell most people don't face their attacker to save a girl but you did even when I told you to leave. I will always remember that day, not because of the attack but because that was the first time I ever called you mom. At first I thought I had said that so you wouldn't blow the guys brains out but no, that's not it, it is because I truly meant it._

_I also wanted to say that you are a great mother. No matter what anybody's says because I have witnessed first- hand what you can do and let me tell you you're one of the good ones. Just because I am not there right now doesn't mean that you should stop being one. There are a lot of other kids out there who were like me. They need guidance too._

_I just wanted to let you know that when you had asked me to be your daughter, it was the greatest thing anybody could have ever asked me. When I said yes I meant it, I really did but I was also conflicted and I could tell that you saw that. The timing just wasn't right. I am glad that you had felt that way because I really wanted to be a Davis. When you told me that no matter what I was a Davis to you, I was glad because being considered a Davis is a great thing._

_One more thing before I conclude the longest letter I have ever written. I want you to know that I love you, no matter what. You will always have a piece of my heart Brooke Davis and coming from me it has to say a lot. You were the one that broke down the barrier that I put up. You will ALWAYS be in my life whether you like it or not because when I hold on to things I hold on for dear life and that is what I am doing do you, holding on. Knowing you by the time you have read the first few sentences of this letter you are probably crying. Don't feel bad because I am crying writing this, so you are not alone. You are never alone. I will always be there for you when you need me. REMEMBER THAT._

_You are a kick-ass mom, Brooke_

_Yours Truly,_

_Samantha_

I will never let go of her. After finishing the letter and drying my eyes there was a knock on the door. Which is surprising considering it is 9:00pm and nobody comes to my house that late. I put the picture, the letter, and the papers in the drawer in the kitchen and I go to open the door.

When I open the door I am shocked. It's Samantha, I couldn't believe it. I just stood there staring at her. The 5 words that I have been wanting to hear come from Sam's mouth were finally said. "I want to come home."

* * *

**A/N- Sam's letter is from my own imagination. If Sam had written a letter to Brooke I think that it would have been written like that. Review please. Anybody have ideas on what else I should write, I will totally give you credit.**


	3. A Great Day

**A/N- You guys are lucky I felt inspired to write another chapter today, Tell me what u think.**

* * *

**-Brooke's POV-**

"I want to come home." Those 5 words that I so longed to hear from Sam. I couldn't believe it. My dream coming true, but it seems too good to be true.

"Sam why are you here? I mean not that I'm not glad you are here but I want to know why."

"Truth"

"Yes, the truth would be nice"

I watch Sam walk over to the couch to sit down. I follow her and sit beside her, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"The truth is that this is my home. Staying with Rebecca it wasn't bad but I didn't like it. It didn't feel like home. At first when you asked me if I wanted to live with her I said yes because I thought that was what wanted and now I don't know anymore."

It broke my heart to see Sam in tears. When I asked for the truth I didn't think it would be this truthful.

"Sam it is okay, I'm here for you alright. Now I'm sorry but my overprotective mom skills are kicking in here but does Rebecca know that you are here?"

"Yeah she knows. She told me she always knew what I wanted even before I did. She said that she was surprised that I wanted to stay with her because she thought that I should stay with you."

"Is this what you want? Do you want to come back home?"

"Yes and I don't plan on leaving"

I watched as Sam got off of the couch and put her bags in her room. I couldn't help but feel ecstatic about this. I got my daughter back. My wish came true.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

I set my bags on my bed. I look around and it is the exact same way. Telling Brooke what I really felt was the right thing to do. I hurt her when I left and I know that because a part of me hurt too. After staring at my room for awhile I head out to the living room and I see Brooke on the couch just staring at a picture in her hand. I walk a little closer and I realize what picture she was looking at.

"That was a great day"

Brooke looks over at me with a smile.

"Yeah it was"

The picture was taken on a Saturday afternoon. Brooke and I had spent the entire day together just hanging out. The picture was taken on the beach. We talked about what I wanted to do with my life and my future. It was a great day.

_

* * *

_

**-Flashback-**

"_So, Sam what do you want to do in life?"_

"_I don't really know. I guess I never thought of it"_

"_Well you should it is important"_

"_I guess if I had to choose I would probably become a writer. I have a voice that stands out and I have been through so much that I have a lot of stories to tell"_

"_Well, Samantha Walker inspiring author, where do you see yourself in 10 years?"_

"_What's with all the questions?"_

"_Just answer please"_

"_In 10 years I would be 25, hopefully have a few books on the market"_

"_What no man?"_

"_No, I don't need a man"_

"_Do you want kids?"_

"_Brooke I'm 15 I have a lot of time to think about things like that"_

"_You didn't answer my question"_

"_Yeah I mean eventually maybe but I don't want my own kids"_

"_How come?"_

"_I always told myself why bother bringing more kids into the world when there are millions of kids all across the world that don't have families. Before I would think about having my own kids I would adopt because I wouldn't want the child to feel like no one cares about them. I want to save them from the pain I have felt for so long."_

"_Very powerful answer"_

"_Well it was a very powerful question"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

That day would forever change my life. That was the day when I realized that I wanted to adopt Sam. It wasn't about what she said. I just realized that I know I wanted her in my future 10 years from now as my daughter, no matter the 8 year age difference was between us. That was a great day.

* * *

-Brooke's POV-

Sam and I just lay on the couch together watching TV. It was our thing. I was sitting up and Sam layed her head down on my lap and I just played with her hair while we watched TV.

"Hey Sam, are you hungry?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Most defiantly"

"I want pizza"

"Pizza sounds good"

Sam and I waited for the pizza guy to show up and eventually he did. Sam and I ate while talking about her latest English paper that she had to write. After we ate and cleaned up I saw Sam try to hold back a yawn.

"I saw that"

"Saw what?"

"You were so yawning"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"Fine I was"

"It's late I think we both should hit the sack and wait for a new day"

"You know I would argue with you right now, but I am just too tired. I haven't slept much"

"Well, then young lady I suggest you change and get some sleep"

"You too"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I watched as Sam closed her bedroom door. I look into the drawer where I have stored her letter and adoption papers. I know it is too soon to ask again but I will give it a little time because I do want her as my daughter, but I am not going to ambush her like last time because that didn't work to well.

I shut off all the lights and locked the front door and threw on the alarm. I check in on Sam and I see her already asleep. She looks so peaceful and happy. I got my daughter back.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys so I made up that flashback so it makes the story more interesting. Tell me what you think. If u have anything you would like to see in the story please let me know**


	4. Writing Mode

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming. This chapter is in Normal POV. The flashback in this chapter is from episode 10 of Season 6 **

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Sam was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the previous night's events. The smell from the kitchen brought Sam back from here thoughts. Sam goes to the kitchen because she is hungry.

Brooke sees here.

"Hey there"

"Hi, Chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite"

"I know it's your favorite that is why I made them"

"Well thank-you"

Brooke and Sam were eating breakfast when Victoria barges through the front door.

"Brooke, you were supposed to meet me"

Victoria didn't see Sam until now.

"Samantha you're here"

Sam rolled her eyes and responded.

"Yep I am here"

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Victoria said.

"We are eating" Brooke responds.

"Sam, is it okay if I speak with Brooke alone?"

Sam looks at Brooke for confirmation. Brooke nods.

"Fine, I have a paper to write anyway" Replies Sam.

"Plate in the sink" Brooke says with a motherly tone.

"Yeah, I know the rules" Says Sam a little annoyed.

* * *

Sam put her plate in the sink and walked into the bedroom. She got out a pen and paper and tried to write her paper. The topic was to choose someone that you look up to and why you do look up to them. To Sam only one person came to mind. She wrote it on her piece of paper.

_My Mom_

* * *

Brooke and Victoria are in the kitchen. Brooke is getting annoyed by the constant staring.

"What do you want Victoria?"

Victoria responds. "We were suppose to meet at COB so we could talk about the new line"

"Well, as you can see, I have been a little bit busy" Brooke says with a twinkle in her eye.

"About that" Victoria says but Brooke interrupts her.

"It is none of your business, I am glad she is back and so is she, so stay out of it"

"Well I'm glad she is back too but do you know why?" Victoria is waiting for an answer.

"She wanted to come back home, she said she shouldn't have left in the first place. She missed being home"

Victoria seemed to have a hint of glee in her eyes but quickly removed it.

"Are you going to adopt her still?"

"That's my plan, why?"

Victoria seemed concerned.

"Like I said before, I don't want you to get hurt"

* * *

Sam is sitting in her room staring at the blank page in front of trying to figure out what to write. She is so upset that she starts talking to herself.

"What do I write? Sam, come on think"

"I swear I lost my muse or something because I haven't written anything since all the drama happened"

In the background, Sam can hear Victoria and Brooke yelling.

"God, don't they know that I can hear them. They are obviously talking about me. I am so glad Brooke is defending me, it's kind of nice"

"Alright that's it"

Sam gets off her bed and puts her CD in and turns up the stereo so she can feel inspired.

* * *

Brooke and Victoria are still going at it. Victoria is annoyed by the loud music but it makes Brooke happy.

"Sam is so rude, that music is up way too loud. She better turn it down"

"First of all Victoria stop trying to play mother, it doesn't suit you and Second, leave her alone she is in writing mode"

"What the hell is writing mode?"

Brooke couldn't help but smile. I guess this is one thing Victoria doesn't know about Samantha.

"Every time she feels stuck in her writing, she will listen to this exact CD and play it all the way through and by the time the CD is done, Sam would be finished with whatever she was trying to write, so like I said leave her alone"

"Fine, well I guess you aren't coming to work today I presume"

Brooke says "You would be right and now you can go"

Victoria walks out of the house and Brooke cleans up the kitchen while listening to the song that made her smile and think of Sam. It was the song Secret Crowds performed by Angels and Airwaves. That was the song that was playing when Brooke told Sam she never had to worry. Brooke could remember that night like it yesterday.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_Sam is talking to Mia when Brooke comes over._

_**Brooke:**__ "Hey can I borrow you for a second?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Yeah"_

_Sam and Brooke walk away from Mia._

_**Brooke:**__ "Look I want to talk to you about the message from this morning about the baby"_

_**Sam:**__ "It's none of my business"_

_**Brooke:**__ "It is absolutely your business Sam"_

_**Sam:**__ "Look I get it okay. Everyone wants the puppy and not the mutt. It's happened before, I know what happens next, you get the baby and I go back to the pound"_

_**Brooke:**__ "You are NOT going back to the pound. I don't ever want you to feel threatened or afraid that I am going to ask you to leave. My home is your home now Sam and it's gonna be that way as long as you want it to be okay?"_

**Sam:** "Okay, K"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Brooke is still smiling. Sam comes out of the room because the CD has ended. Brooke sees her and starts to talk.

"You finished your paper didn't you?"

"Yes I did, how'd you know?"

Brooke just kinks her eyebrow.

"Right, you know my writing mode"

"I do. Can I see your paper"

"No" Sam responds rather quickly.

"Well, why not? I got to see your Homeless in High School paper"

"That was different"

"Really, how so is it about me?"

Sam avoids the look Brooke is giving her.

"It is so about me. Now I have to read it"

"You can't it's not finished"

"You are so lying right now and you know what I do with liars"

"Oh god more rules" Sam complains.

Brooke goes under the sink and grabs a water gun that Jamie had stashed there from a few nights before. Sam looks at her and tries to talk her out of what she is going to do.

"Brooke I swear you better not"

Before Sam could finish Brooke shot at her. Sam spit the water out of her mouth and wiped the water off of her face. Brooke starts laughing.

"Whoops my finger slipped"

Sam couldn't help but smile and say "Run."

After their little water gun fight, both girls were drenched. Sam and Brooke had decided to change into pajamas and spend the rest of the day and night on the couch in the same position as the other night watching movies and eating popcorn. Sam getting mother, daughter spending time she desperately wanted and Brooke getting the mother, daughter spending time she desperately needed. Brooke and Sam, the way it should be. At least for now.

* * *

**A/N- So I hope I did his chapter justice. Tell me what you guys think. If you have any ideas on how to make my story intesting please send them I will give you credit if I use them.**


	5. A Big Change

**A/N- Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, and I am working on the next one as we speak so I will have the next chapter up shortly. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after the water fight had taken place between Sam and Brooke, they have never left each other's sides. Brooke knew that she had to ask Sam about the adoption again in hopes of actually being able to go through with it this time.

Today is a special day for Sam, only Sam didn't care for it. Sam's 16th birthday is today and she was dreading it. Growing up Sam never celebrated her birthday because no one cared. This birthday was different. She has a lot of people who care, especially Brooke.

Brooke has been planning for Sam's party for quite awhile, even before Sam had left. She wants Sam to remember this day because not only is it her birthday but it is also going to be the day she gets adopted or at least Brooke hopes.

It is Monday morning and Sam is still sleeping. Brooke is in the kitchen talking to Haley and Peyton. Peyton recently gave birth to a little girl who she named Anna. Peyton also married Lucas before she had given birth. Anna and Lucas are having father daughter time while Nathan and Jamie are having father son time because Jamie's school had a teacher work day.

Just recently Haley has been going back to teaching because she truthfully missed it. Not only for that reason but also because Sam had dug up information on principal Rumkus and figured out that she had fired Haley because of personal reasons. You can't do that so there is no Principal Rumkus anymore. Sam was happy about that, but mad because she got a month's detention for breaking into the school after hours and discovering this all out. She would have gotten a lot worse if it wasn't for Haley and Brooke. Sam was glad about the gesture Brooke did even though Sam wasn't living with her at that time.

All the girls are sitting at the bar in the kitchen talking about Sam.

"So, Brooke how has it been going with Sam?" Peyton asks while Brooke just smiles.

"It is going great actually. It's weird because ever since she came back we have gotten closer. We are closer now then we were when she first lived her" Brooke says happily.

"That's great Brooke" Peyton says.

Brooke notices that Haley has been real quite.

"Hey Hales why are you so quite" Brooke asks.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Haley responds.

"Really, care to share?"

"Not really about me it's about someone else" Haley tells Brooke.

"Haley what is going on, you have a smile on your face and you won't tell me what is going on. Come on I want to know what is in your head."

Seeing the way Brooke was bragging couldn't help but make Haley laugh.

"Okay, so there was a state wide contest for high school English classes. Students had to write a paper on who they admire. The judges choose 1 person from each grade level in each high school which has now been narrowed down to 1 person from each high school and guess which high school student won for Tree Hill High?" Haley says out of breathe.

Peyton just looks at her and so does Brooke but only Peyton seems to know who has won.

"Who?" Brooke asks.

"Sam, she won and the high school is holding this big thing where students, teachers and parents can come and listen to her read her paper, it is during school today"

Before Brooke can respond Sam came out of her room and looked at all the faces brighten up when she walked into the room. The next thing you know, Sam is being smothered by hugs.

"Guys, can't breathe"

All the girls apologize. In a motherly playful tone Brooke asks Sam a question.

"Samantha how come you didn't tell me that you won that contest with the school?"

"Well, I didn't even submit it, Haley over there did and she didn't even tell me until after it was too late"

Haley starts defend why she did it.

"Sam, you are a great writer and when I asked you why you wouldn't submit it you said it wasn't good. I read it and it was great, you can't keep denying that you are a great writer"

"Haley is right Sam" Peyton says. "Lucas wasn't sure if his books would ever get published because he thought that they weren't good but they are, so listen to Haley she is right. I have read some of the stuff you have written on your website it is really good."

Brooke and Haley have no idea what she is talking about.

"You Googled me?" Sam says.

Peyton replies with a simple yes

"I guess I am learning new things everyday" Brooke says

Sam is ready to talk about her birthday plans with Brooke. Sam wanted to tell everyone that she doesn't want anything or to even celebrate it.

"Okay, I hope you guys didn't get me anything for my birthday because I am not celebrated it. I don't want anything"

Brooke looks at her surprised.

"Why don't you want to celebrate it?" Brooke asks concerned.

Sam looks at Peyton because, that is the only person who she told the real truth to, a truth that she can't explain to anyone at least for now. Knowing that Sam wasn't going to get away from answering the question she decided to tell the half truth.

"Because I have never celebrated my birthday before so why start now"

Haley looked sad and so did Brooke.

"Well missy you are going to start now whether you like it or not because you are living here and every girl should celebrate their birthday. The celebrating will start after school so deal with it" Brooke says.

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I can't argue with that. Well I am going to go to school now so Bye"

"It's like seven why are you leaving now" Brooke asks concerned.

"I know but I have to do some things first. I'll see you later"

"Alright then bye" says Brooke.

After Sam left all the girls were talking when Peyton interrupted.

"Shoot I am sorry I have to cut this visit short but I have to go to the studio to grab something. I am sorry"

Brooke responds.

"No it's okay, I have a few last minute things to do for Sam's party anyway, you can go"

Haley responds also.

"I should go to. Teachers being late for school is frowned upon."

Haley and Peyton leave the house and Brooke gets on the phone to try and get part of Sam's present ready.

* * *

Peyton said she had to be at TRIC but that wasn't where she was going. She had to go find Sam and she knew exactly where she was. She was at the cemetery.

Sam is kneeling at a grave site. The reading of the gravestone said…

_**Amy Westerly**_

_**Age 15**_

_**Beloved Daughter and Friend**_

"_**I'm always with you"**_

Peyton sits down next to Sam.

"So are you going to tell me who this is or do I have to guess?"

"She was the only person I let into my heart growing up, the only person I let in and now she doesn't exist. She was taken from me and I hate it"

"What happened Sam?"

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

"_Happy birthday Sammy" Amy says trying to get her newly 10 year old foster sister Samantha out of bed._

"_Thank-you Ams" Says Sam._

"_Hey Sam do you have practice today?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Because I want to see you cheer your little heart out"_

"_Oh, but isn't there like a game at Tree Hill High or something, don't you want to see them cheerlead"_

"_No I want to see you cheerlead besides those girls have way to much problems, I may be a sophomore but I do know that some of those junior cheerleaders have problems. Like the head cheerleader and all around social butterfly has problems with drinking, big shocker there, she sleeps around too. There is also this skinny blonde curly haired artistic girl who shouldn't even be a cheerleader because it so does not fit her"_

"_Did I ever tell you that you are weird because you are"_

"_Shut up Sammy, I have your present in the car and if you keep being mean I won't give it to you"_

"_No I want it I'm sorry please go get it"_

"_Fine I will be right back"_

_Amy leaves and goes out to the car. Sam looks out the window and sees a car coming and it isn't going the speed limit and it is heading straight for Amy. Sam sees the car hit Amy and Sam runs out to the street._

"_Amy, Amy." Sam cries but it is too late. She's dead._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Wow" was all Peyton could say.

"Yeah, that was the day I gave up cheerleading and that was the day I left the foster home and that was the day I lost my sister and that was the day I started my rebellion and that was the day that changed me. God I hate drunk drivers"

"Are you going to tell Brooke?"

"Eventually maybe"

"Why not now?"

"What I am suppose to tell her, that the only person that I let in my heart is dead. The same person who died on my birthday and the same person who thought what everyone else thought she was in high school"

"Oh so that was us you were talking about then"

"Who did you think it is?"

"Oh us but I wasn't sure. You can't blame yourself Sam"

"Who said I blame myself?"

"You say it with your eyes. It wasn't your fault"

"I know it's just hard"

"I get that. I lost both my moms and I still feel like it is my fault but it is not and the feeling gets better when you are around people who love you"

"You're probably right. I should get to school though can you give me a ride?"

"Sure let's go"

* * *

Right now Sam is waiting backstage because soon she will be reading her essay in front of the guest that have come to hear it. She should be mad at Haley for submitting it but for some reason she's not, she's actually happy. While Sam is waiting she sees Haley, Brooke, and Peyton coming to talk to her.

The first to talk to her is Haley.

"Good luck Sam"

"Thanks"

Then it is Peyton's turn.

"So I can't wait to hear this essay. We will be waiting for you, good luck"

"Thank-you"

Now it is Brooke's turn.

"Hey girlie, I want you to know that I am proud of you and I am so excited to hear it. There is actually something I wanted to ask you first, alone"

"We get it we are leaving" Haley says.

* * *

Peyton and Haley head down the hall talking.

"Is she asking what I think she is asking?" Haley says.

"Oh yeah" Peyton replies.

"Good for her" Says Haley.

* * *

"Okay Sam before you answer me I want you to know that I do not want an answer now. I want you to think about this carefully and it doesn't matter what you say I will always love you"

"Okay can you just ask me please" Sam already knew what she was going to ask but she decided to play along.

"I want to adopt you and I know that last time I ambushed you for an answer and I am not going to do that now so I want you to think about it and then give me an answer, okay?"

"Okay"

"I am going to go take my seat. I will see you later"

"Okay"

Brooke walks away and releases the breathe that she didn't know she was holding. She goes and sits by Peyton and Haley.

"What she say?" asks Peyton.

"I told her to wait and think about it so I don't know yet, hopefully it's a yes" respond a nervous Brooke.

* * *

An announcer came on stage.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. As many of you know, one lucky girl from our school has won the contest that has been going on state wide. Students had to write about someone who they admire. Now most people choose celebrities or characters from movies, but only one essay stood out. Please welcome Samantha Walker to the stage so she can read to you who she admires."

Everyone in the auditorium claps when Sam comes out on stage. Sam is nervous until she sees the look on Peyton, Haley, and Brooke's faces. She begins to read.

_Brooke Davis is who I admire. Most people know her as creator of Clothes over Bros. People from her high school might see her as an all around social butterfly, cheer captain and a loose girl. Her close friends see her as wisely, funny, intelligent, creative, beautiful, successful, very kind, impulsive, frustrating, complicated, childish, and that she always puts her friends first. _

_Those reasons, while most of them are true, aren't the reasons why I admire her. I admire her because she is motherly. _

_I haven't known Brooke that long. I have probably known her for almost a year, but in that year I have gotten to know the side of Brooke Davis that most people don't get to see, the side that she tries to hide from the world. She shouldn't because that side is great._

_Most young adults take being called motherly as a bad thing. Brooke doesn't. Her friends don't either because it is a good quality to have._

_When I first met Brooke, I didn't like her and she didn't like me. I guess the first time I saw her motherly side was when I broke into her store and threw a party without her knowledge._

An audience member screams out.

"That was a great party"

Everyone laughs and Sam continues.

_At first, I thought she was going to kick me out of her house, as I walk away she grabs my arm and tells me that I am grounded. Most teenagers would sit there and complain but I didn't because that was the first time I felt that someone actually cared._

_My definition of Brooke Davis is motherly. She is the person who I admire the most. She is the only person I have ever admired. Brooke Davis is motherly. It's as simple as that._

By the time she finished those last words everyone was clapping. Sam glanced over at Brooke, Haley, and Peyton and they were crying. She made them cry.

Sam quickly pulls out her cell phone and Brooke looks at her funny. Sam is texting somebody. All of a sudden Brooke's phone goes off telling her she has a text message. Brooke opens the message up, it's from Sam, it reads…

**The answer to your question**

**YES :)**

Brooke looks up at Sam and they smile at each other. This was the best day of Sam's life and it isn't even over yet.

* * *

**A/N- So there is the next chapter. Hope ou guys enjoyed it. The flashback part of the story is completely made up by me just to let you know. The essay is written by me also.**

**There is going to be a tough road ahead for both Brooke and Sam. Let's face it it isn't Tree Hill without drama. Anybody have ideas on what kind of drama may be ahead for these lovely ladies, if you do I will give credit to you. **

**Review please**


	6. White Picket Fence

**A/N- Here is another chapter. It's just family stuff. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

After the glances I gave Brooke I ran off the stage to go see my mom. Mom, I like the sound of that.

"Hey guys so what did you think?"

Haley and Peyton couldn't respond. Brooke did though.

"You were great babe. I guess I am motherly now"

"You always were, you just never noticed it"

I look at Haley and Peyton and they seem to notice mine and my mom's happiness. Then I hear the question I was waiting for coming from Peyton's mouth.

"Tell me you said yes, Sam"

I look at my mom and she just smiles.

"Yes, I did, about 5 minutes ago"

Haley comes up to me and wraps me in a hug.

"I am so happy for you Sam"

"Thanks, now can I have my party or what?"

My mom looks happy now and replies to my question.

"Since when do you celebrate your birthday?"

"Since the morning, when my mother threatens that I was going to celebrate whether I want to or not"

I can see the smile on Brooke's face after I called her mom. Well sort of.

"You called me mom"

"Well, what else am I suppose to call you, because last time I checked most parents frown upon their kids calling them by their first name"

"You're right I like the sound of it anyway"

"Me too"

* * *

Brooke, Sam, Peyton and Haley all arrive at Haley's house for Sam's party.

"So tell me again why my party's at Haley's"

Brooke responds. "Well I have a surprise at the house for you and it's not done yet so that's why we are here. Enough with the 20 questions"

"I asked you one question"

"Whatever"

Everyone laughs and gets out of the car. They walk into the house and see Nathan, Lucas, Jamie; Anna is in Lucas's arms.

"So I know at parties you are supposed to have friends here to but I thought it would be nice to just be surrounded by family, is that okay with you Sam?" Brooke asks.

"It's perfect"

"Happy birthday Sam" Jamie says.

"Thanks little man"

"Do you want to play guitar hero with me?"

Sam looks over at Brooke with pleading eyes. Brooke nods and Jamie and Sam head off to the living room to play. Nathan and Lucas head over to their wives and Brooke. Lucas is carrying Anna over as well.

"Hey wife, I think our daughter her missed you"

"I missed her too but it gave me a chance to hang with my niece today"

Lucas stood their confused and responds.

"What you don't have a"

Brooke interjects.

"I am adopting Sam"

Lucas looks over at Nathan who is shocked as well. Both Lucas and Nathan respond.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

* * *

**Sam's POV**

After everyone had finished eating ice cream and cake, Brooke declared it was time for presents. Sam was excited. Sam sits in front of the stack of presents. There is a present from everyone here, including Jamie.

"Okay so, this is from Jamie"

I open the gift and inside is a shirt and on the front it says I KNOW ECONOMICS and on the back it says SUPPLY AND DEMAND. I couldn't help but laugh at what Jamie gave me. I remember the first time I taught him about economics.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_**Jamie:**__ "What's economics?"_

_**Sam:**__ "It's how you make money"_

_**Jamie:**__ "I thought that was called an allowance"_

_**Sam:**__ "No an allowance you have to work for economics is easier it's just supply and demand"_

_**Jamie:**__ "Sounds complicated"_

_I explained it further by messing with the vending machine._

_**Sam:**__ "No this is your stake you use it to buy your supply which you just got all you need to do is create a little demand"_

_I stuck my gum where the coins in the vending machine go and a guy from my high school comes up to it._

_**Guy:**__ "Come on man that's nasty"_

_**Sam:**__ "Bummer huh, good thing we got everything you want right there"_

_I point to the bag on the floor._

_**Guy:**__ "I'll take some chips"_

_**Sam:**__ "2 Bucks"_

_The guy leaves._

_**Jamie:**__ "You only paid 50 cents for those"_

_**Sam:**__ "That grasshopper is called a profit"_

_I give Jamie one of the snacks from the bag._

_**Jamie:**__ "I don't have 2 bucks"_

_**Sam:**__ "Its okay that's called a kickback it's free. That's what you get when you're in cahoots"_

_**Jamie:**__ "Nice"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

I get pulled out from my memory by Haley's voice.

"Sam, Earth to Sam"

"What?"

"You were thinking about how you taught Jamie economics weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Finish opening your presents"

The next present I open is from Nathan and Haley. They got me a 50 dollars iTunes gift card and a custom made jersey with the last name Davis on it.

"So you guys just assumed that I was going to say yes were you"

Haley responds rather quickly.

"Yes we did so live with it"

I just roll my eyes and thank them and Jamie for my presents. The next present I open is from Peyton and Lucas. I open the card first and inside are 2 concert tickets to Angels and Airwaves. I have Peyton to thank for that. Also I received a book from Lucas, The Catcher in the Rye, one of my favorites.

Now I hear my mother complaining.

"You guys I can't believe you gave her concert tickets. You are not supposed to outdo the mother's present"

"How do you know, I haven't seen what you got me yet" I reply.

"Open it and find out"

The last thing I open is my mother's gift for me. It's a leather writing journal and she decked out the inside cover. On the corners on the back cover where pictures of her and I. One was from Peyton's baby shower and another one was from the beach. The other two were just random funny pictures she and I took together. In the middle was a poem by Tami Trapani

**My Daughter,**

**My Friend**

**She's always there, someone to confide in.**

**Her kindness towards me I take so much pride in.**

**All things we do we do best together,**

**In the darkest of days or the fairest of weather.**

**Defending each other right down to the end,**

**If one's heart gets broken, the other shall mend.**

**Feelings we share in measureless ways.**

**We'll trust in each other the rest of our days.**

**Loving and sharing till the end of time.**

**She's my daughter, my friend,**

**But she's most of all mine.**

After reading the poem my eyes started watering up and all I can hear Peyton say is

"I guess we didn't win"

All I can say is thank-you.

* * *

After I opened my presents it was getting late and mom said that we should probably get going because there was one more thing she wanted to show me. With that said we said our goodbyes and left.

"Alright, Sam before I go down our street I want you to put this in"

She handed me a blindfold.

"Why do I have to put this on?"

"Because I said so"

I reluctantly agreed to it. I heard the car stop and my door opened. Mom pulled the blindfold off and I just stood there looking at what was before me. It was a picket fence with lights around them. It was dark so the lights were put on them so I could see.

"Do you like it?"

"A picket fence"

"You said you always wanted one, remember"

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_I was sitting in my room staring at the picture in front of me. It was Rebecca's house. Brooke then comes in._

_**Brooke:**__ "Hey you ready?"_

_**Sam:**__ "For what?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Peyton's baby shower, you didn't forget did you?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Sure she wants me there"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Of course I'm sure. The invitation was addressed to the both of us you knuckle head"_

_**Sam:**__ "Yeah"_

_Brooke sits on my bed._

_**Brooke:**__ "Are you okay Sam?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Yeah, I'm good"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Okay, so everything is going okay with, you know"_

_**Sam:**__ "My mom"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yeah"_

_**Sam:**__ "Yeah"_

_**Brooke:**__ "What you got there?"_

_**Sam:**__ "It's her house, you know she gave me up when she was my age, how weird is that?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yeah"_

_**Sam:**__ "She said she didn't want to but her parents made her do it"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Well I can relate to having crummy parents who make bad decisions"_

_**Sam:**__ "You know it's funny, I always wanted to live in a house with a white picket fence"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Well we can have a picket fence if you want. You can have any kind of fence you want"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Yeah, I remember. Thank-you"

"Come on let's go inside"

"I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay"

I watch as my mom enters the house and I just say to myself.

"I guess I can have both dreams"

* * *

**A/N- Alright, the flashbacks for this chapter were episodes 9 and 22 from season 6. Hoped you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Review please**


	7. Fight of Your Life

**A/N- I love your guy's review the are great. Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Brooke is sitting in her lawyer's office going over the adoption process. Things seem to be going well until Brooke sees a look on her lawyer's face.

"Is everything okay?" asks Brooke a little worried.

"Yeah but we have come to a little problem"

"What is it?"

"It appears that Ms. Dennis still has her parental rights"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It is going to be harder to adopt Sam, unless you can get her to sign over her rights"

"What is she doesn't sign her rights over?"

"You could fight it in court but there is a good chance that you'll lose Sam"

"But I can't lose her"

"Then do what you have to do Ms. Davis, fight for her"

* * *

Brooke is now in her store trying to decide whether or not to tell Sam that Rebecca still had parental rights over her. The bell above the door rang signaling that someone was here. It was Victoria.

"How is the adoption coming?"

"None of your business Victoria"

"It is my business if Sam becomes a part of our family"

Brooke is getting a little bit angry.

"Not our family. My family and my family does not include you"

"Whatever"

"Where is Samantha anyway?"

"School"

"Oh right"

The phone rings at COB and Victoria answers it.

"COB how can I help you?"

"Hi I am looking for Brooke Davis. This is the Tree Hill High principal speaking in regards for one Samantha Walker"

"She's right here"

Victoria hands her the phone.

"Is this Brooke Davis?"

"Yes this is she. How can I help you?"

"This is Tree Hill High's principal and I am calling to inform you that there has been a problem regarding Samantha and we would appreciate it if you could come down so we could talk"

"I'll be there shortly"

Brooke hangs up the phone. She is looking mad.

"I will be back. I have to go deal with my daughter"

"Good luck" says Victoria while smiling to Brooke.

* * *

Sam is sitting in the principal's office. She has a cut above her eye and her knuckles are bloody. Sam hasn't said a word since being brought in here. Brooke walks in and sees Sam and gets a look of disappointment as she sits down next to Sam.

"OK I am here what happened?" says Brooke.

"I would like to know to Ms. Davis but I can't seem to get Sam to talk about her side of the story"

Brooke faces Sam.

"Sam, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Really because the cut above your eye and the bloody knuckles tell me differently. Now I am going to ask again, what happened?"

"This girl who has been insulting me for as long as I can remember just crossed the line so I hit her a couple of times but she threw the first punch after I said that all she knew how to do was spread her legs"

Now that the principal knows what happened he can give out the punishment.

"Well Ms. Walker we don't tolerate fighting in this school and you of all people should know that, since there was blood shed we have no choice to suspend you for 2 days"

"That's harsh"

"It's life Ms. Walker"

"I really appreciate you coming down Ms. Davis"

"It's alright, Sam let's go get your stuff and then we can have a nice long discussion for the next 2 days. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Not really"

"You got suspended so you have no choice"

* * *

Brooke and Sam are sitting on the couch and it looks like Brooke is waiting for an answer but Sam doesn't give one.

"How did it all start?"

"Usual, she would say some snide comment about how I grew up then I would call her bitch and then it would be done"

"So what made this one different?"

"She insulted you this time and I basically called her a whore, she punched might I fought back"

"Well that's interesting at least I am being stuck up for"

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Sam says looking hopeful.

"Not a chance, no phone or your MP3 player for 2 weeks"

"Jeez"

"If you complain I could make it three"

"Nope 2's good"

"Thought so"

"How did the meeting with your lawyer go?" Sam is hoping nothing is wrong.

"Pretty good but there seems to be a problem"

"What's the problem?"

"It seems that Rebecca still has her parental rights"

"That's crap"

"I know and it means"

"I know what it means. She either signs it over or we fight, either way it could go bad"

"I know"

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

Brooke truly did know what she was going to do. That is why she is knocking on Rebecca Dennis's door right now with Sam's adoption papers in hand.

"Well Brooke Davis what can I do for you" Rebecca says.

"I came here because I want to adopt Sam and I need you to sign over your rights so that I can do that"

"I am sorry but I don't think I can do that"

"Why?"

"Like I told Samantha before she left, that I am going to fight"

Rebecca hands Brooke a stack of papers. Brooke is confused.

"What are these?"

"I am suing you for final custody of my daughter"

"You can't do that, you gave her up"

"I changed my mind, have a good day Brooke Davis and tell Sam I will see her soon"

Brooke left the house and went home. She needed to have a conversation with Sam to figure out what they were going to do now that she was being sued.

* * *

Brooke found Sam in her room writing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You went to see her didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see the not so good news in your eyes"

"Sam, what happened before you came back home"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Sam:**__ "I'm leaving Rebecca"_

_**Rebecca:**__ "Why?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Because this isn't home. Home is with Brooke"_

_**Rebecca:**__ "Sam you are just her charity case. Why would you call that home?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Hold up. First of all I am not her charity case, she loves me and second don't talk like that about Brooke and third it has always been home it just took me the time away to figure that out"_

_Sam went to pack her bags. Rebecca came into her room._

_**Rebecca:**__ "If you leave Sam I want you to know that I am going to fight this. If you want Brooke in your life I suggest you stay"_

_**Sam:**__ "Well threatening me isn't helping your case Rebecca"_

_**Rebecca:**__ "How hard is it to just call me mom?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Pretty damn hard considering Brooke is my mom"_

_**Rebecca:**__ "She didn't give birth to you"_

_**Sam:**__ "No but she is the closest thing I got to one"_

_Sam leaves her room with her bags and heads to the front door._

_**Rebecca:**__ "I am serious Sam I am fighting this"_

_**Sam:**__ "Then you do what you have to do and I will do what I have to do. I am going home. Goodbye Rebecca"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"What are we going to do mom?"

"I am going to fight for you no matter what"

"What if you lose?"

"Then we will figure something out. I love you Sam and I am going to fight like hell to keep you"

"I know you will"

Brooke leaves Sam's room and goes into the bathroom she looks into the mirror to get ready for the biggest fight of her life, to keep her daughter.

* * *

**A/N- There is the chapter I hope you guys like it, it was mostly a filler but more drama to come and the upcoming custody battle as well. REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. The Ruling

**

* * *

**

A/N- Here is the next Chapter the one you have all been waiting for. ENJOY!!! Review also

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Rebecca said she was going to get custody of Samantha. 2 long weeks that Sam and Brooke have been worried. Just 2 weeks and now the day they have been dreading is finally here.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I have been in trouble a lot and lucky for me I have never found myself inside of a courtroom. I don't even see why it had to be this way. I mean Rebecca wants custody 11 years later after she gave me up, what the hell is that? I'm starting not to like her. I'm nervous as hell let me tell you. If Brooke loses, then it's over there is nothing else that can happen. I'm 15 for god's sake. Don't I have a say in where I live. I'm praying that god can hear me right now because I want a miracle. Please give me a miracle.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I am so scared right now. This has got to be the worst day of my life. Today, I could have Sam as my daughter or lose her forever. I hate those options, they suck. I stare at Sam and I can see she's nervous also. We both really want to win. I want her as a daughter. I really don't like Rebecca right now. Actually I never liked her because she stole Sam from me. A little harsh I know but I love Sam and nothing is going to change that. I just really hope we win.

Sam, Brooke and their lawyer take a seat in the courtroom. Rebecca is across from them and she

* * *

is sitting with her lawyer. The Bailiff announces for them to rise.

"All rise for Judge Mason"

"This court is now in session you may be seated" Judge Mason says.

"Your honor, I am here for my client Rebecca Dennis who is in this courtroom today to seek full and final custody of Samantha Walker from Miss Brooke Davis"

"Your honor, I represent Miss Davis and Miss Walker today"

"Thank-you counselors but this doesn't have to be so formal. I would just like to hear what both parties have to say. Miss Dennis will you please start"

"Your honor, I was pregnant when I was 15, and when Sam was 4 my parents told me to give her up. It was one of the mistakes that I have regretted my entire life. Over the past month or so I have gotten to know Sam and just a few weeks ago she was living with me until she decided not to anymore"

"Is this true Miss Walker?" the judge asks.

Sam just stayed quiet until she found her voice.

"Yes, your honor" Sam sees with nervousness in her voice.

"You may continue Miss Dennis"

"Like I said I know I have made mistakes but I want to make them right. I want my daughter back"

"Thank-you Miss Dennis, Miss Davis it's your turn"

"I have to admit, I haven't known Samantha that long. I have known her for about a year but it has been the best year of my life. I fell in love with this girl. She means everything to me. I took her into my home and we grew to love each other. Before I knew Sam she was sleeping in a car. I gave her a stable environment, I punish her when she does wrong and I love her unconditionally and now I have to stand her and plead that you don't take my daughter away from me, because I love her as if she were my own. In my eyes she is. I don't want to lose her."

After Brooke's speech the doors in the back of the courtroom open wide and there stands Victoria Davis.

"Excuse me we are in the middle of court, who are you?" judge Mason says.

"I'm Victoria Davis, Brooke's mother and I would like to say something"

"Go ahead"

"I have never been a good mother, everyone knows that. Brooke was the one to suffer for it. I wasn't happy that she was taking care of Samantha, maybe I'm just bitter. Over the past month I have gotten to know Samantha and gotten to know my daughter and I see what Sam does to her. Sam brings the best out of Brooke and vice versa. They love each other. Anyone can see it. If you take Samantha away from Brooke, you will be taking a piece of Brooke also. If anyone in this world deserves to be a mother, it's Brooke. Please make that happen"

"I have heard what you all had to say"

The judge was cut off by Sam.

"Can I say something?"

"Go ahead"

"It's just been bugging me. Don't I get to choose where I live? I'm 15 years old, I have rights. I know that I spent a few weeks living with Rebecca, but the entire time my heart has been with Brooke. I only left because I was curious. Everyone should know where they came from. That's why I left, to figure it out. I may not be the best kid in the world but I know what I want and I'm taking a stand. I have finally found my home and that's with Brooke. I don't just want to live there. I want to be her daughter. I want to be a Davis, forever. Please take time on making a decision because this is what I truly want. I want to be the daughter of Brooke Davis."

"Alright, we will take a short recess and I will tell you my decision"

* * *

The judge goes back to her chambers and everyone leaves the courtroom. Brooke goes and takes to Victoria.

"Did you mean everything you said in there?"

"Yes, I did. Brooke I know how much Samantha means to you and I have seen how heartbroken you got when she left and I don't care to see it again"

Brooke hugs Victoria.

"Thank-you"

Sam walks over to Brooke and Victoria.

"What are the odds that we win this thing?" Sam asks.

"I have no clue but we better win" Brooke says.

The lawyers tell their clients that recess is over. Everyone heads back into the courtroom waiting for the decision.

* * *

"I have to say that this decision wasn't easy for me. Sam is a lucky girl to have people fighting for her. Miss Dennis I can see that you care for Samantha deeply and you Miss Davis as well, which is why this made it so hard. From what I know about Samantha it seems that she has finally has some stability in her life and I wouldn't want to disrupt that. I have made my decision. I hear by grant final and full custody of Samantha Walker to Brooke Davis."

Sam and Brooke scream for joy and they hug each other.

"Miss Dennis, I know that you tried but you tried too late. Samantha is happy and that's all that matters."

Rebecca and her lawyer leave the courtroom leaving Sam, Victoria, and Brooke inside.

"Now Miss Davis this is a huge responsibility. Sam is your daughter now."

"I'm a mom" Brooke says about to cry.

"Sam how about we get to work on changing your last name"

"That would be great" Sam says.

After court, Brooke and Sam head home. Once inside they sit on the couch and just talk.

"So Samantha Davis, how do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good….mom"

The rest of the night, mother and daughter lay on the couch watching TV keeping each other company. Life is good for the Davis' today, but tomorrow is another story.

* * *

**A/N- There is is. Do you guys want me to continue because I have a few ideas but I left this as an ending. If you want me to continue I will all it takes is one. So review now**


	9. Summer

**A/N- All of you wanted me to continue with this story and here it is. Sorry it is a short one. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

A month has passed since the official adoption. Things have been going great for Sam and Brooke. Victoria and Brooke seem to be getting along a lot better now. Who knew she actually had a heart. Brooke just released her new line called Skater with Class. Sam had been the inspiration for that line. It was about time Brooke showed those hidden sketches.

Haley is almost finished with her record and everyone was excited.

Peyton and Lucas have been enjoying their lives as being new parents.

Nathan finally got called out to the Pro's. He is a Charlotte Bobcats.

There is a new boy in Tree Hill. He has the bad boy image and Sam has her eyes set on him. Brooke doesn't have a clue.

It is summer and with the store fully up and running, Sam's summer is going to be spent helping her mother at the store. Sam really doesn't like that idea but Brooke wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

"Sam come on we have to go to the store" Brooke says impatiently.

"How about you just go now and I will meet you?" Sam says with a smile on her face.

"No, last time I did that I came home and found my daughter in her pajamas on the couch watching TV"

"But its summer and I'm not even getting money for helping you. There are these things called child labor laws you know?"

"Yes, I know there are child labor laws but you are my daughter and I pay you with other things. Now let's go short-stuff"

"Seriously, don't call me that" Sam says annoyed.

"Come on let's go"

* * *

Sam has been working at the store for a few hours. She is bored because the mad rush of customers has left and now it is slow. Brooke is busy putting things on the shelves. Victoria had to go to New York to fix a problem at another store location. Sam is reading a magazine at the counter when the bell above the door rings signaling that there is a customer. The customer is the Tree Hill bad boy, Logan Anderson.

"Can I help you?" Samantha says without looking up from her magazine.

"I didn't know you worked here" Logan says intrigued.

Sam looks up from her magazine and smiles. Logan and Sam have been flirting for quite awhile now.

"Yeah, my mom owns the store, I kind of had no choice in the matter" Sam says.

"Well, I'm glad I know that now"

Sam comes out from behind the counter and Logan looks at her from head to toe.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are sexy?" Logan whispers in Sam's ear.

Sam blushed and whispered something back.

"Yeah, well did anyone ever tell you that your pick up lines suck" Sam says laughing.

"Ouch, No one ever turns that one down"

"I just did"

"So what is it going to take for me to get you to go out with me Samantha Davis?"

"A lot more than those sorry excuses that you call pick up lines"

"Okay fine but I will be back Sammy"

Logan walks out the door. Sam blushes at the name he calls her. The redness in the face didn't go unnoticed by Brooke either.

"Sweetie, who was that?" Brooke asks waiting for an answer.

"Nobody important, why?"

"I want to know the boy who is making my daughter smile like that"

Sam's smile quickly fades when Brooke says that.

"Mom, are we done yet because I am sooooo bored"

"No but we can have a break. There is something that I want to talk to you about"

"Alright, well what is it?"

"Look, I don't like to be the prying mother but I can't help it"

"Okay, what's up?"

"I have noticed you with that boy"

"His name is Logan, by the way"

"Well, I've noticed you with Logan and I see that you are falling for him but I don't approve"

"I'm not asking for your approval, we're just flirting"

"I know that Sam but flirting leads into things where your heart gets involved and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Mom, look I know what everybody thinks of him, okay. He is considered the bad boy but he's not. I can tell. I know that you are worried but I have everything under control"

"I just wanted to let you know where I stand"

"And now I know"

* * *

After Sam and Brooke's conversation, Brooke was still not convinced that something wasn't going to happen. I guess you could call it mother's intuition.

A couple more hours went by, and still very few customers. Sam was looking out the window when she started to smile because her two friends are coming towards the store.

"Hey Davis" Kelsey screams out.

"Hi, Kels" Sam says.

"Sam, we were wondering if you want to go to the beach with us" asked Sam's other friend Ashley.

"I don't know if I can" Sam says while giving her mother a look that says _please._

"Go on get out of here" Brooke says.

Sam runs over to her and gives her a hug.

"Thank-you"

"You're welcome, but be home by"

"Five, I know" Sam says while going out the door.

* * *

Sam, Kelsey, and Ashley left to go to Sam's house so that she could change.

"Hey, Sam guess what I heard is going on later tonight?" Kelsey said.

"Have no clue, what is it?" Sam says while changing.

"There is going to be this massive party at some guys beach house and you have to come" Ashley says.

"I don't know about that guys my mom probably wouldn't let me go anyway." Sam tries to tell her friends but they have different answers.

"The party isn't until late night so you could just sneak out, your mom won't even know"

"Kels, I don't know" Sam says

"Oh, come on you don't want to let your 2 best friends go to a party all by themselves now would you?" Ashley says.

"You know what, why the hell not. I could use a little fun"

"Alright" Ashley says.

After their little discussion about the party, Ashley, Sam and Kelsey head to the beach.

* * *

**A/N- Alright so I have to ask you guys some questions. What should happen to Sam at the party? Does Brooke find out where she is going? What is going to happen with Logan and Sam?**

**Let me know with your answers. It would really help me out. I will take all your answers into consideration.**

**thanks for your Reviews**


	10. First Time

**A/N- Hey everybody this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I did use some of your guys' ideas and you willbe credited at the end.**

* * *

After the beach, Sam and her friends could not stop talking about the party. It was supposed to be a killer one. Sam opted out of telling her mother about the party because she knew Brooke would not let her go.

Sam and her friends decided that after the beach they would all go to Sam's house to hang out some more.

When the arrived at her house, they went straight to Sam's room to talk about the party.

Brooke was still working but she should be home soon.

"I can't wait for this party, it's going to rock" says Kelsey.

"I know. Sam guess who is coming to the party" says Ashley.

"Who?" Sam asks

"Logan Anderson" replies Ashley.

"Great, I can't wait to flirt with him some more"

"I don't really want to hear about your flirting Sam" says Kelsey.

"That's because you are jealous"

"Yeah, you are right"

* * *

Brooke came home and she wanted to see how Sam was doing but she was talking to her friends so Brooke walked away before she disturbed them. While walking away she heard something from Sam's mouth.

"Exactly what time is the party?"

* * *

At first, Brooke didn't know what to do. Parties and Sam do not mix. She remembers Sam throwing an underage keg party. Brooke was really pissed about that. Brooke decides to go in her room to think about what she should do.

All of these questions kept popping into Brooke's head. _Should I let her go? Will she even tell me? Probably not, because I wouldn't have told my mother. Oh, god there is going to be drinking. Is Sam a drinker? Jeez, I have no idea what I am going to do. Maybe I should pretend I didn't hear anything and see what happens, see if she is responsible. Yeah, that could work._

Brooke was deep in thought, that she didn't even see Sam come into the room.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" _Maybe she knows something._

"I'm just thinking. How was the beach?"

"It was entertaining"

"What happened?" Brooke asks. She is intrigued.

"Kelsey and Ashley built a sand castle and then this 4 year old jumped on top of it and stuck out their tongue at them. It was pretty funny"

"Sounds like it" Brooke says._ Should I ask her about the party? _Brooke thinks to herself.

"What are you going to do tonight Sam?" _Oh god what should I do. Should I tell her? Should I lie? Why does she have to know everything? Stupid mother's intuition._

"I'm just going to stay in my room and write, I guess" _I lied, do you think she noticed?_

"Oh, that sounds nice" _She just lied to me. _

"So, what's for dinner?" Sam asks. "I'm hungry"

After dinner, Sam and Brooke decided to head to their rooms.

* * *

It was now about 9PM and Ashley and Kelsey should be at Sam's window in a few minutes. Sam got ready for the party. She decided on wearing a plain mini-skirt from her mother's new line and a plain white dress shirt. She decided that she was going to flirt with Logan just a little bit more, maybe make him squirm.

There was a tap at Sam's window. It was Ashley.

"Sam, you look hot"

"Thank-you, come on let's go, I really don't want to get caught"

"Alright, come on miss sexy"

"Seriously, you are horrible at nick names"

* * *

After Sam left Brooke went into Sam's room to see if she was still there. Brooke opened the door to find Sam's window was wide open.

"Strike One" Brooke says to herself mad.

* * *

Sam, Ashley, and Kelsey looked like the hottest girl's at the party. When they entered the house, boys were giving them catcalls. Logan noticed Sam right away and walked up to her.

"Damn must you tease me like that?" Logan says.

"You bet your ass, mister" Sam replies.

"Well. You are hot."

"Thank-you"

"You want a drink?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, but I will get it myself"

Sam walked into the kitchen to the keg and pored herself a drink. Ashley and Kelsey found some guys to dance with.

* * *

Brooke is on the couch starring at the clock. It read 12AM. Sam had not arrived at home. Brooke was upset and worried. _Strike two. Where is she? I swear to god if she doesn't walk through that door her ass is grounded for a long time._

Sam never walked through the door. Brooke decided to rest her eyes. Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

At the party, Sam and Logan where still drinking. Sam has had about 5 cups of alcohol and so has Logan. They have been dancing for awhile and decided to sit down on the couch.

"Sammy, I am going to do something and don't freak out" Logan says.

"Just shut up and kiss me already"

After their first kiss, things started to heat up. Logan's hands traveled Sam's back and Sam's hands found themselves behind his neck pulling him closer. The kiss deepened after that. The two needed air so they pulled back but their foreheads were still together.

"You want to go upstairs for a little privacy?" Logan asks.

"Yeah" Sam replies.

Logan grabs Sam's hand and they went upstairs to find an empty room. Once that empty room was found Logan closed the door and pinned Sam up against the wall and started kissing her and trailing the kisses down to her neck. Sam was starting to like this. She began giving him kisses as well. She even bit his neck. Logan liked that.

After a few minutes of intense making out Logan took of his shirt, and helped Sam out of hers as well. Things progressed really fast and the next thing they knew they found themselves on the bed getting lost in their desires. They were now having sex. An hour or so after, Logan and Sam were tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sam wakes up in Logan's arms. Memories from last night flood her mind._ I drank last night. Where am I? Why am I naked? Oh my damn, I had sex last night. What time is it?_

Sam looked at the clock. It read 8:00am._ Damn, mom's going to kill me._

Sam carefully got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and left Logan a note.

_Logan,_

_I had to go. I would stay clear from me for awhile. I will most likely be in trouble. I remember what happened last night and I have to figure out what I am feeling._

_Sam_

* * *

On Sam's walk home a lot of things were going on through her mind. She realized she is no longer a virgin. She also realized that she couldn't tell her mother. She also knew that when she got home she was going to have to go through the wrath of Brooke. It's not very pleasing.

Sam got back to thinking about last night. She is confused. She isn't sure what to think. She always thought her first time would be special and not at a party where she was drunk and at some stranger's house. Boy was she confused.

Sam is now at the front door at her house. She thought about going through her window and decided against it because she was still a little tipsy. She holds her breath and opens the door and shuts it quietly.

Brooke is sleeping on the couch or so Sam thought.

Sam was trying to tip-toe to her room when someone's yelling stopped her.

"SAMANTHA MARIE DAVIS! Come over here?" Brooke says in her angry motherly tone.

Sam closed her eyes and turned around. When her eyes opened she saw Brooke sitting on the couch. _She looks pissed. Here goes nothing._

Sam walks over to the couch and stands in front of Brooke.

"Sit down!"

Sam sits down on the couch next to her mother who seems to be calming down.

"At least you're safe" Brooke says in a semi-calm voice.

Sam won't look her in the eye. She just shakes her head.

"Where should I start?" Brooke asks. _She has clearly been drinking. Strike three._

All Sam could say was "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to stop what you did Samantha. First, you sneak out of the house. Then you go to a party, get drunk and stay out all night"

"I'm not drunk" Sam says.

"That's crap Samantha and you know it. I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

Sam looks away.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Sam was thinking about the question. _Should I tell her I had sex?_

"No that's it"

"Ok, this is what you are going to do. I want you to take 2 aspirins for your hangover. Then I want you to change and go to bed. You are going to need your sleep. Don't think you are off the hook; your ass is still in trouble. I just can't think of a punishment that would suffice right now. Bed Now!"

Sam gets off the couch, goes and takes some aspirin and goes to bed. Brooke is left on the couch thinking. _There is something she is not telling me. She reminds me of myself at that age. Oh god, I'm going to have some problems._

* * *

Brooke was still upset with Sam. She had no idea what she was going to do. It's like they say, a mother's job is never done. All Brooke knew was that Sam's summer had officially ended.

* * *

Sam woke up at 2pm. She had a headache. She was still thinking about Logan and the fact that she had sex. She really wanted it but she wanted to wait as well. She needed to talk to somebody. She decided to talk to the person who said she would always be there a person who wasn't her mother. She called Haley.

After Sam called Haley, she decided to wait for her in the kitchen. On the fridge was a note from Brooke.

_Daughter of mine,_

_I had to go to work. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. I will be home later and we will talk punishment._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Sam read the note and threw it in the trash. A knock came from the front door and Haley walked in.

"Sam, what happened? You look like hell" Haley says looking concerned.

"I feel like hell. That's what happens when you have a hangover"

"Alright then, why did you call?"

"I needed to talk to someone who wasn't my mother and your name popped into my head"

"That's sweet. Why do you need to talk?"

"Alright, well at the party I went to, I was drunk and stuff happened and I don't know what to do"

"What kind of stuff, Sam?"

"Hopefully you can get this without me actually having to say it. Let's just say that I wanted to wait but it didn't exactly happen that way"

"Wow, you had sex?"

"Yeah"

"Then why are you talking to me about it and not Brooke?"

"Because I sort of lied to her yesterday about Logan and she doesn't approve which ultimately I can't tell her"

"Wait, Logan Anderson, Tree Hill's new bad guy"

"Why does everybody think he is so bad?"

"Never mind that, Sam, you have to tell Brooke"

"Why?"

"Because you are her daughter and now that that step was taken, your heart is now involved and you are going to need her"

"I'm not telling her"

"Then I will, I'll give until 4 to tell her. She's your mom; she has a right to know that her daughter is having sex"

Haley left and Sam sat on the couch deciding on whether or not to tell her mom. Sam decided not to. It was too much for her.

* * *

Haley walked into Clothes Over Bros, what she told Sam was true if she didn't tell Brooke, Haley would.

"Hey Tigger"

"Hi, tutor-mom"

"Has Sam called you?"

"No, why is everything okay?" Brooke asks starting to get worried.

"Well, I don't know. Sam called me earlier to talk"

"Talk about what?"

"The party"

"What did she tell you that she didn't tell me?"

"Brooke, I don't know if I should tell you, I mean I told Sam to tell you which she probably won't but considering you're a mom, you have a right to know"

"Know what, Haley?"

"At the party, Sam, had sex"

"Oh god I really don't want to deal with this right now"

"Brooke it will be okay. Sam's a good kid"

"I know. I should probably go talk to her"

"You know she is not going to like it right?" Haley said knowing what Brooke was going to say,

"Of course she won't. What teenage girl wants to talk to her mother about sex? I wouldn't have talked to Victoria about it"

"Yeah, but Brooke you're not Victoria"

"Yeah, let's go tutor-mom. I got to go talk to my kid"

* * *

Brooke and Haley left the store. Haley went home to her family and Brooke went home to hers. Brooke had no idea on how to approach Sam about this but she thought that she would just wing it.

Sam was still sitting on the couch. She was just lost in thought and she didn't even hear the door open.

"How's your head?" Brooke asks.

"Better, I think. Haley told you didn't she?"

"Yeah but why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Because, I'm 16 and I wanted to wait and it didn't happen and you don't even like Logan so that's why I didn't tell you"

"Were you safe?"

"Mom, I am not having this conversation with you"

"Yes we are Samantha, whether you like it or not. Were you safe?"

"Yes"

"Well that's good. I have thought about this and whether or not you are going to have sex again, I want you on birth control. I really don't want a pregnant teenage daughter"

"Fine but I am not having sex again. Not until I know how I feel"

"Sweetie, I think you already know. You like Logan I can see it in your eyes. Things are going to get complicated from here on out. You have your heart to deal with now. It's going to be tough but I will be here for you no matter what."

"I just don't know how he feels"

"You'll find out"

"So, now that the awkward conversation is over what is my sentence?"

"I've actually have been thinking about that. I can pretty much tell you that your summer has kind of ended. You have lost your phone and iPod for about a month. You will also work at my store with me. Sam, I lost my trust in you yesterday and it is going to be hard to get back"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"I know you are" Brooke says.

"I'm hungry" Sam says and Brooke just laughs.

"Of course you are" Brooke says while they go into the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys loved the chapter and I give credit to haylee for the sex talk between Brooke and Sam and I also give credit to victorya for the Sam losing her virginity and talking to Haley about it.**

**Don't worry for those who gave me ideas I will use them in future chapters.**

**Your guys' ideas really helped move the story along. PLEASE LEAVE MORE IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. I HAVE ONE EXCEPTION, SAM IS NOT GOING TO BE PREGNANT, BUT GIVE ME OTHER IDEAS I COULD REALLY USE THEM.**


	11. Family Moments

**A/N- Here is the next chapter and yes I did take one person idea or at least the start of it. Credit is at the end of chapter. Review and Tell me what you like.**

* * *

It has been a week since Sam was grounded. Logan has been calling her but since she's grounded she hasn't had a chance to talk to him.

Brooke still has her doubts about Logan. She also doesn't like the fact that Sam lost her virginity to him either.

Ashley and Kelsey haven't been around either. After Sam's escapades, Brooke called Ashley and Kelsey's parent's to give them a heads up on what they were getting into.

Sam and Brooke are at Clothes over Bro's. Brooke is in the back and Sam is at the counter waiting for customers. The bell above the door rang and in walked Logan.

"Hi, Sammy"

"Logan, you can't be here. My mom wants to kill you"

"Did she say that?"

"No, but I can see it in her eyes"

"Sam, I just want to clear the air because I want to take you out"

Brooke comes out from the back and sees Logan.

"You need to leave" Brooke says with anger.

"Miss Davis, I didn't come here to talk to Sam. I came here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you" Brooke says.

"Please, just give me 5 minutes" Logan says pleading his case.

"Alright, 5 minutes" Brooke says.

"Um, I'll be in the back" Sam says while leaving.

"What do you want?" Brooke says angry again.

"I need you not to hate me" Logan says. "Your opinion matters the most to Sam and if you hate me, there won't be a chance for me and Sam"

Brooke sees the sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you"

"I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me. If you need to get to know me before I date Sam then so be it. It is all on your terms"

"You like her don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Logan replies.

"I will think about it but Sam is grounded this month so maybe after I could get to know you better"

"That's all I ask"

"Alright, I need to get back to work and so does Samantha"

"Okay, tell Sam I had to go"

"Will do, goodbye Logan"

"Goodbye Miss Davis"

Logan leaves and Sam comes out from the back.

"Did you kill him?" Sam asks. Brooke just laughs.

"No, but we had a nice chat"

"Does that mean I can see him?"

"I told him I would think about it"

Sam hugs her mom.

"What's this for?" Brooke says referring to the hug.

"Because you didn't say no"

"I didn't say yes either"

"I know but it's a maybe"

"As much as I like this mother daughter bonding time, we need to get back to work" Brooke tells Sam.

"Way to kill my mood mom"

* * *

Earlier in the week, Brooke and Sam were invited to hang with all of the Scott's at Nathan and Haley's house. When they arrived everyone was in the backyard. Jamie was sitting by the pool with his feet in the water. Nathan and Lucas were messing with the grill and Haley and Peyton were talking while Peyton was holding Anna. Jamie sees Sam and ran to her.

"Sam!" Jamie screams.

"What is going on Jimmy Jam?"

"I was waiting for you"

"You were, were you?"

"Yeah, now I have someone to play with" Jamie says excited. Everyone laughs at his comment.

"Jamie where is my hug?" Brooke asks looking hurt.

"Oh, sorry" Jamie hugs Brooke.

"Come on Sam, I have to show you my new basketball moves" Jamie says while tugging at Sam's arm.

"Okay, I'm coming but seriously dude you can't beat me" Sam says with confidence.

"There is always a first for everything" Jamie says.

Jamie and Sam go to play basketball. Nathan and Lucas watch as the 2 kids play.

"Damn, Brooke your girl has skills" Nathan says while Sam was making a 3-pointer.

"Yeah, she does"

"Has she thought about playing for the high school?" Lucas asks.

"No, I don't think so" Brooke says. "I need to borrow Peyton and Haley for a minute, so Luke take your daughter and Peyton and Haley let's talk in the kitchen"

* * *

When they got into the kitchen Brooke asked them for help.

"I need your guys' advice. Logan wants to date Samantha and I don't know what to do"

"Well, what do you think Brooke?" Haley asks.

"Honestly, I don't want her to date him"

"Well, if you told her that what do you think she would do?" asks Peyton.

"She would probably see him anyway"

"Is he a bad guy because if he is he isn't going anywhere near my niece" Peyton says.

"P. Scott, coming into protective mode. You really think of Sam as your niece?"

"Of course I do Brooke, she is your daughter, maybe not by blood but that doesn't matter. I was adopted too remember?"

"Thanks P. Scott but we have Haley to thank for that" Brooke says while smiling at Haley.

"Why me?" Haley says.

"Haley, you were the one that brought Samantha into my life and she became my daughter. I will always be grateful for that"

"Well thanks Brooke, but let's get back to this Logan" Haley says.

"Sam says he isn't a bad guy but she hasn't really known him that long" Brooke says frustrated.

"If you ask me, maybe you should give him a chance, he seems to have Sam smiling more" Peyton says.

"That or it is because she is having sex" Brooke says bluntly.

"What?" Peyton screams.

"You didn't know that, sorry for springing that on you. Haley knew so I thought that she would've told you"

"Brooke, you are okay with your daughter having sex?" Peyton says.

"HELL NO, but I can't stop her" Brooke says.

* * *

Outside Jamie and Sam finished their game. Sam won of course but Jamie still thinks he will beat her one day. Nathan and Lucas got the grill ready and Nathan was cooking the food. Sam sat down at the table with Lucas and Anna. Lucas decided to strike up conversation.

"So, Sam, have you ever thought about playing basketball for the high school? Lucas asks.

"Um, no, basketball really isn't my thing. I like to play volleyball" Sam says.

"How is your writing coming?" Lucas asks.

"Going great, how is yours" Sam asks back.

"Not going so well, haven't really got the inspiration" Lucas says defeated.

"That's crap. Look around Lucas look at the baby in your arms, there is inspiration everywhere. Take you The Unkindness of Ravens for example, the book was about your high school life, Brooke and Peyton and The Comet was about Peyton. You have inspiration everywhere." Sam says out of breath.

"Wow, you babble just like Brooke"

"Shut-up" Sam says.

* * *

A little while later, the food was done and everyone sat down to eat. They talked about summer plans, family, and books (Lucas and Sam). Then Haley brought up writing.

"Sam, have you thought about my offer yet" Haley asks.

"Babe what offer?" Brooke asks looking at her daughter.

"Haley wants me to write for the school paper next year" Sam says.

"I think you should do it" Brooke tells Sam.

"Like I told Haley I don't know yet"

* * *

After dinner Jamie and Sam were by the pool. Nathan and Lucas were playing basketball when the ball rolled by Sam's feet. Brooke had just called her and Sam tripped on the ball and went flying into the pool. Everyone started laughing but Brooke was laughing the hardest.

"Sam, are you okay?" Brooke asks while she started to make her way by the pool.

Sam got out of the pool and stared at Brooke and walked past her because Brooke was still laughing. Sam got a thought in her head. _Should I do it? Oh, yeah I am._ Sam ran up behind Brooke.

"Hey, mom watch your step"

"Samantha don't you dare" Brooke says but it was too late.

Sam pushed her but Brooke had a good grip on Sam and she went in the pool as well. Jamie jumped in shortly after along with Nathan and Lucas. Peyton and Haley stayed and watched the water fight that was happening.

"Sam, I can't believe you did that do me" Brooke says while getting out of the pool.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have laughed at me" Sam replies back.

"I'll get you guys some clothes" Nathan says.

Nathan goes upstairs to get Brooke and Sam some clothes. Brooke was getting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from Haley's drawer and Sam was getting a pair of basket-ball shorts and a black tank-top.

* * *

While Sam finished getting dresses she walked into the living room to find that everybody was looking at what appeared to be an old yearbook.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" Sam asked.

"Just my year book from junior year" Haley said.

"Can I see it?" Sam asks.

"Sure" Haley says.

Everyone wanted to know why but no one asked. It finally dawned on Peyton why Sam had asked.

Sam flipped to the freshmen section to the W's. That is when she saw it, Amy Westerly's picture. Sam just stared at the picture. Brooke could see a single tear go down Sam's cheek.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brooke asks worried.

Everyone left except for Peyton.

"Nothing" Sam replies wiping the tear away.

"Sam, maybe it's time you tell her" Peyton says.

"Tell me what? Sam tell me what?" Brooke asks.

Peyton decided to give them some privacy.

"Sam do you know this girl?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I did but I don't anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"She's dead"

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"It's okay; she died when I turned 10"

"If you were 10 how'd you know her?"

"She was my sister, technically foster sister but she was also the only person I let in my heart besides you or Jack. Then she gets taken from me on my birthday no less"

"That's why you don't celebrate your birthday"

"Yeah, she was a freshman when you guys were juniors; she even talked to you once"

"That's kind of weird"

"Tell me about, I didn't put things together until a few months ago. I watched her die mom. I was 10 and I watched her die, she was 15"

"Sam, how did she die?"

"Drunk driver. He went to jail and shortly after I switched foster homes because Amy was actually the Westerly's daughter. That's when I started closing myself off from everybody"

"I'm sorry Sam"

"It's okay, can we go home, I want to show you something"

"Alright, let me just say bye to everybody"

"K"

* * *

Brooke and Sam left the Scott house. When they got back home Sam ushered Brooke to the couch.

"Sit here, I will be right back" Sam orders.

Sam goes to her room and digs in her closet for a box. On top of the box there is writing on it, SAM'S LIFE. She grabs the box and goes back to the couch.

"Sam, what is that?" Brooke asks.

"My life in a box. I thought maybe you wanted to know about my when I was little"

"I would love to"

In the box there are pictures of Sam from when she was little. Pictures of her and her friends. There was one picture that caught Brooke's eye. It was of Sam and Amy. Amy was wearing a volleyball uniform and Sam was in a cheerleading uniform.

"No way, you were a cheerleader" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I was actually captain of my squad"

Brooke just laughs. She realized she had more in common with Sam then she thought.

"Why did you stop cheering?"

"Because Amy was gone and she was the one who encouraged me to do it anyway"

"Why don't you cheer again?" Brooke asks.

"I have thought about it but I think I want to play volleyball"

"Is that why you haven't answered Haley's question about writing for the paper"

"Yeah, I really want to but I want to see if I can play volleyball too"

"Maybe you will"

"Yeah, maybe"

The rest of the night, Brooke and Sam went through the box. Brooke learning all about Sam's past, well at least the good memories.

* * *

**A/N- Credit goes to cyn23 having the idea that Brooke gets to know Logan. She will but it was mentioned in this chapter. **

**NEED HELP ON COMING UP WITH BACKGROUND INFO FOR LOGAN, ANY IDEAS?**

**Have a few questions for you guys.**

**Would you guys like to see more of the ONE TREE HILL GANG besided just Brooke and Sam?**

**Would you guys like to see Jack in the story a little bit?**

**Do you want Victoria to come back from New York?**

**Should Rebecca make a pop up visit?**

**Anything else you guys want to see?**

**Just please let me know, I could really use the help. Reply or send a message doesn't matter I will answer them**


	12. Interrogation

**A/N- Here is the next chapter**

* * *

It's been a few weeks and Samantha is off grounded. Logan has stayed true to his word. He has been coming to see Sam and Brooke has had a few conversations with him.

Tonight is the big interrogation. Logan is having dinner with Sam and Brooke.

"Sam, when is Logan getting here?"

"He should be here in a couple of minutes. He just texted me" Brooke just nods.

"Sam, can you set the table?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling" Brooke says with a smile.

Sam goes and sets the table.

"Mom, please don't be mean to him"

"Samantha, I am not going to be mean to him"

A knock at the door can be heard.

"I'll get it" Sam says while going to get the door.

* * *

Sam opens the door and Logan is standing there wearing a nice dress shirt and two red roses in his hand.

"Hi" Logan says.

"Who are the roses for?" Sam asks.

"One for you and one for your mom"

"Suck up"

Logan laughs.

"I just want to make a good impression"

"So far so good" Brooke says while coming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Logan, Sam and Brooke sat down to have dinner. Brooke began her interrogation.

"Logan, where are you from?"

"All over actually but I was born here in Tree Hill"

"Do you have siblings?"

"Um, yeah, I just found out quite recently"

"What do you mean just found out?" Brooke asks.

Sam gives her mother a look.

"What?" Brooke asks her daughter.

"Sam it's okay. She should know" Logan says.

Logan turns to Brooke and continues. "My father left my mom and me when I was little. After my father left, mom packed up and we left. For the longest time it was just me and my mom. 2 years ago there was an accident and she died"

"Logan, I am sorry" Brooke says sincerely.

"It's okay. Anyways, last year I was shifted to different foster homes and some were bad but eventually the state tracked down my dad and his family and I have lived with him ever since"

"We understand how you feel Logan or at least I do" Sam says.

"How would you know?" Logan asks Sam.

"Sam, you haven't told him?" Brooke asks Sam.

"Told me what?" Logan says while looking at Sam.

"I know how you feel because awhile ago I was sent to foster home after foster home until I found one that worked. It was with Brooke. Logan I was adopted a few months ago" Sam says out of breath.

"Get out! You guys look so much alike" Logan says dumbfounded.

"I take that as a compliment" Sam says while Brooke smiles.

"I would never have figured that out" Logan said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry my questions got you to talk about really personal things" Brooke says.

"It's okay. You just want to make sure I am good enough to date your daughter. What else do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite food, color, book and what is your age?"

"Pizza, blue, I don't read, and I'm 17" Logan answers.

"Do you smoke? Do you drink?"

"I don't smoke or drink except for the occasional party but even then I try not to overdo it"

"One last question, have you ever been in trouble with the law?"

Logan hesitates at answering.

"I'm not making excuses for myself but yes I have been. Nothing major, I was just hanging with the wrong people who decided it would be fun to steal and vandalize property. I didn't do anything but I was with them when they got caught. I was guilty by association and ended up with community service"

"Wow" Brooke says "Alright, I will tell you what. I will allow you to date my daughter"

"Really?" Sam asks excitedly.

"Yes, but there are rules, no smoking, no drinking, dates don't go past 11:00pm. I do not want to see or hear you two making out. I can add or take away from this list, got it?"

"Yes" Logan and Sam said in unison.

"Do I need to say anything about sex?" Brooke asks.

"No" Logan and Sam said quickly.

"OK, good. Logan thanks for coming tonight"

"No thank-you Miss Davis"

"No need to be formal Logan, call me Brooke"

"Alright, I think I should get going" Logan looks at Sam.

"I will give you two a few minutes" Brooke says while cleaning off the table and heading to the kitchen to dispose of the dishes.

* * *

"I had a nice night with you Logan even if it was with my mother" Samantha says happily.

"I had a nice time too. Your mom reminds me of my mother"

Sam laughs at Logan's comment.

"Now that we can, I would like to take you out tomorrow night"

Logan says with a smile on his face.

"I would love that" Sam says.

* * *

Brooke stood in the kitchen doorway with a smile on her face. _She looks really happy. I hate to admit it but they look good together. He better not break her heart._

* * *

"So, I will pick you up at 7" Logan says to Sam.

"7 it is"

Logan leans in and kisses Sam on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Samantha Davis"

"Goodnight Logan Anderson"

* * *

After they said their goodbyes Logan left and Sam finished cleaning off the table.

"Are you really okay with me dating mom?" Sam asks her mother while putting away the extra food.

"Honestly, I don't think I will ever be okay with you dating but I have to get over it at some point"

"I have a date tomorrow" Sam says with a smile.

"Really, well I hope he pays because you aren't" Brooke tells her daughter seriously.

"Retract the claws woman" Sam says laughing.

"Sorry" Brooke says.

"I'm going to go write for awhile"

"Maybe you should take up Haley's offer"

"Yeah, yeah goodnight" Sam says and hugs her mom.

"Night" Brooke replies back.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen Brooke heads to her room and has a goodnight sleep. Sam does as well.

* * *

**A/N- This chapter credits go to xxiicesweetiie for coming up eith the idea that Logan should have been in foster homes like Sam and Leigh came up with the idea that Logan's mom passed and he was sent to live with his father and new family. **

**Thanks for all of your guys' ideas please KEEP THEM COMING IT WOULD HELP**


	13. Date Night

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. I really hope you liked it. I spent 3 hours on it. Review please.**

* * *

It is 6:00pm at the Davis home and Sam is going through her closet to find something to wear for her date with Logan. She has no idea what to wear. Her closet looks as though it exploded. Sam is really nervous. It's probably because she has never had a date before. This could get interesting.

* * *

Brooke, Haley and Peyton are in the living room talking, having a girl's night. After everything that has happened these passed months with Peyton having her baby and getting married, Brooke adopting Sam and Haley starting her teaching job again they felt like they were drifting.

"Where is Sam Brooke?" Peyton asks realizing that Sam wasn't in the room.

"She is in her room getting ready for her date" Brooke says nonchalantly.

"Wow, so, you are going to let her date Logan then" Haley says looking surprised.

"Yeah, surprisingly Logan is a lot like Sam. They have similar pasts"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Peyton asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just really hope he doesn't break her heart"

"Me neither Brooke" Haley says and Peyton agrees.

"So, where are your guys' spouses and children" Brooke asks trying to change the subject.

"Well Lucas took Anna to Nathan's" Peyton says.

"Nathan said that they were just going to hang and watch basketball" Haley says.

"Men" Brooke says and everyone laughs.

* * *

Sam came flying out of her room and sits on the couch pouting.

"What is with the pouting Sam?" Brooke asks of her daughter.

"I have nothing to wear" Sam says mad.

"Ha, she has lived with you for too long" Peyton says while Haley laughs. Sam just glares at them and then they stop.

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear, I just bought you new clothes last week missy" Brooke says in her motherly tone.

"None of that is date wear" Sam says with an attitude.

"You have never cared before, why now?" Haley asks.

"Maybe because I haven't exactly had a date before" Sam says a little nervous.

"What? You have had sex but have never had a date" Brooke says looking confused.

"Can we not talk about my sex life please thank-you?" Sam says with redness coming to her cheeks.

"Okay girl's we have to help my daughter pick clothes out for her big date" Brooke says while grabbing Sam's hand and pulls her into her bedroom. Haley and Peyton follow.

* * *

"Your closet exploded" Haley says.

"No really" Sam says with an attitude.

"Alright girly, where is he taking my daughter?"

"I don't know he never told me. He said it was a surprise" Sam says rolling her eyes. "I hate surprises"

"Alright, so we go with casual" Peyton says while looking for a pair of jeans.

* * *

Once Brooke and Peyton found what they were looking for they made Sam try it on. Sam came out of the bathroom with loose fit blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a gray pull-over sweater.

"I have out done myself yet again" says Brooke while looking at her daughter.

"Brooke you are not the only one that helped you know?" Peyton says while pointing at the jeans.

"Can't you let me bathe in my glory for one minute?" Brooke says before Sam interrupts her.

"I am the one going on the date not you two" Sam says while Haley just laughs.

"Well honey I am the one letting you go on this date" Brooke says with a smile.

"Yeah but I would have gone out without your permission anyway so there" Sam says while sticking out her tongue. Peyton and Haley laugh at the playful banter between mother and daughter and all they can do is smile.

"What time is it?" Sam asks.

Brooke replies "5 to 7"

"Oh my god he's going to be here in 5 minutes. I am so nervous" Sam says.

"It will be okay Sam" Peyton says.

"Yeah, first dates aren't that bad" Haley says trying to reassure her.

The doorbell rings.

"He's here" Sam says not moving.

The doorbell rings again. Sam still isn't moving and everyone stares at her until Brooke speaks up.

"Hun, if you want to go on a date you have to move" Brooke says trying not to laugh.

"Right, bye" Sam says while she leaves her room.

Peyton, Haley and Brooke just laugh.

* * *

Sam answers the door to see Logan dressed casually. He is wearing black jeans and a striped button down shirt.

"You look beautiful" Logan says while giving Sam a kiss.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Sam replies while giving him another kiss.

"Shall we go?" Logan asks.

"We shall" Sam says while putting her arm through Logan's arm and walking to his car.

* * *

Logan and Sam arrived at the restaurant. They walked inside and were seated at a table.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Logan asks Sam while they are looking at the menu.

"I don't know everything looks good" Sam says with hunger in her voice.

"I think I am going to have a steak. I love me some steak" Logan says with a grin on his face.

"Um, let's see, I think I am going to have a bacon cheeseburger" Sam says.

"You can have anything you want and you choose a bacon cheeseburger" Logan says with a confused look.

"Yes, you can never go wrong with a bacon cheeseburger" Sam replies back sarcastically.

Their waiter comes to their table.

"Do you two know what you want?" the waiter asks politely.

"Yes, I will have the steak, medium well-done with a bake potato and a coke" Logan says.

The waiter waits for Sam's order.

"I will have the bacon cheeseburger well-done with American cheese, and bacon, nothing else, with a side of fries and a coke" Sam says while handing the menu to the waiter.

The waiter leaves to go put in the order leaving Logan and Sam to talk.

"So, Logan, how many siblings to you actually have?" Sam asks.

"I have 2 a younger brother and sister"

"That's nice"

"How about you?" Logan asks curiously.

"As far as I know none, I only met my birth mother and I have no idea who my birth father is so I wouldn't know"

"You and Brooke seem to be close"

"Yeah we are but we weren't before" Sam says with a sad look in her eyes.

"How did you meet Brooke?" Logan asks.

"The first time I had contact with Brooke was when I stole from her store"

"How did you end up living with her?"

"I was sleeping in a car in shop class when Haley found me. She talked to Brooke and Brooke took me in. We kind of grew on each other."

"Wow, so when did Brooke adopt you?"

"A few months ago, she actually asked me before I stayed with my birth mom. I told her yes but I think she saw the hesitancy in my eyes and she told me to go stay with her. I did but I realized that wasn't what I wanted so I went home. Shortly after Brooke adopted me after a battle between her and my birth mom"

"Have you talked to your birth mom since then?"

"No and I don't think I want to"

* * *

The food arrived shortly afterward. Logan and Sam continued to talk while they ate. Afterwards, Sam and Logan took a walk on the beach, holding hands and watching the waves roll of the rocks.

"I could get used to this" Sam says while sitting down on the sand.

"Me too"

Sam and Logan look into each other's eyes and they lean closer together. They start kissing. The kissing becomes more and more intense. Logan's hands trail down Sam's body. They continue to kiss but Sam pulls apart when Logan is trying to take off her shirt.

"Logan, I'm not ready for that. The first time we were drunk and it got the best of me but I'm not ready. I hope that's okay" Sam asks hoping his answer wasn't going to hurt her.

"Of course not, I'm sorry. It's just I like you Sam"

"I like you too but I want to wait for our hearts to catch up with our hormones"

"Agreed, come on let me take you home. I don't want to break the curfew rule" Logan takes a hold of Sam and pulls her up into a kiss. They pull apart and he takes her home.

* * *

Logan gives Sam a goodbye kiss and Sam walks into the house where Brooke is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, how was your date?"

"Perfect" Sam says while lying her head down on her mother's lap. Brooke starts to play with her hair.

"So, what did you do?" Brooke asks with curiosity.

"We ate at a restaurant and took a walk on the beach"

"Alright, I hate to pry but did anything else happen?" Brooke asks hoping she would like the answer.

"No, it started to but I stopped because I wasn't ready so don't worry"

"Thank-god"

"Mom, is it that bad that I would be having sex?" Sam asks.

"Oh Sam no, it's just that, I'm scared. Sam, you've changed so much since I met you and I am scared that you won't need me anymore" Brooke says with tears forming in her eyes.

Sam giggles to herself.

"Mom, I'll always need you. When I stole from your store, I never would have thought that after a year I would be calling you mom, but that's what happened and I'm glad it did because you changed my life and I love you"

"God I became so soft" Brooke says while wiping the tears away.

"You were always soft. You were just afraid to show it, besides having to take care of a teenager will bound to make you cry" Sam says while giggling. Brooke giggles as well.

"Oh really" Brooke says while she started tickling her daughter.

"So not fair, you can't tickle me to when this conversation" Sam says while laughing.

"Really, watch me"

Brooke continues to tickle her daughter while Sam continues to squirm her way out of Brooke's grasp. What a perfect way to end a day.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. I really wanted to portray Brooke's softer side in this and one of the reasons why she doesn't want Sam to grow up. Please REVIEW**

**And KEEP IDEAS COMING!!!!**


	14. Surprise Visits

**A/N-Okay so there is 2 parts to the Surprise Visits, part 2 will be up later. I decided to change the layout of the chapter about a third of the way through. Tell me which do you like better**

* * *

Sam is at COB working in the front. Brooke is on the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asks.

"No one in particular" Brooke responds with a smile.

"Really?"

Brooke nods her head yes.

"Then why were you so secretive"

"I wasn't"

"Yes, you were. Who was on the phone?"

Just then Kelsey came into the store.

"Saved by the bell, morning Kelsey" Brooke says relieved that she doesn't have to answer her daughter's questions.

"Morning Brooke, so how are you and Logan Sam?" Kelsey asks her friend.

Before Sam could answer, Brooke did it for her.

"She's going through Logan withdrawals"

"Am not" Sam says in protest.

"You so are, you couldn't stop talking about him. You are such a lovesick puppy" Brooke says teasing her daughter.

"Yeah well you're just jealous" Sam says in defense.

"True" Brooke replies with the truth.

"Oh, my god I am so jealous" Kelsey says.

"Of what?" Sam asks of her friend.

"Your mother daughter relationship" Kelsey says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh god" Sam replies.

Brooke laughs.

"Oh Sam, I almost forgot, the reason why I came here. Guess who is in first on Tree Hill's hottest couple?" Kelsey asks.

"What's that?" Brooke asks.

Sam replies. "There is a website someone made up. It lists Tree Hill's hottest couples, top ten actually"

Brooke: "Intrigued, who is number one?"

Kelsey: "Your daughter"

Sam: "What?"

Kelsey: "You and Logan are number one"

Sam goes to the computer and goes to the website. She scrolls down to the list and sees her name.

Sam: "Well, I'll be damned"

Kelsey: "Hey Sam, where is Logan anyway?"

Sam: "Family vacation. I think he is Florida"

Kelsey: "Sounds nice. Hey, so since Ashley is also on vacation I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and sleepover"

Sam: "Sure, I just have to ask my mom"

Sam walks over to her mom who is busy putting things on the racks.

Sam: "Hey is it okay if I take off?"

Brooke: "Depends, why?"

Sam: "Sleepover at Kelsey's"

Brooke: "Sure just don't get into trouble"

Sam: "Why do you think I'd get in trouble?"

Brooke: "Please, Sam, Kelsey is Peyton and you are me, put two and two together and you're bound for trouble"

Sam: "You are forgetting one thing though mom"

Brooke: "Really, what is that?"

Sam: "I'm not you in high school"

Brooke: "I would hope not. You told me I was skanky in high school"

Sam: "Sorry"

Brooke: "It's okay, what time are you coming home tomorrow?"

Sam: "Don't know but I'll call when I do"

Brooke: "Alright, bye"

Sam: "Bye"

Kelsey: "Sam, come on"

Sam: "I'm coming"

On Sam and Kelsey's way out the door Sam runs into a man. He's in his early 30's.

Man: "I'm sorry"

Sam: "It's my bad"

Sam and the man make eye contact. _"He looks familiar" Sam thinks. "Where have I seen her before, oh god now I remember" The man thinks to himself._

Kelsey: "Come on girl"

Sam snaps out of it and leaves with Kelsey.

Kelsey: "What was that all about?"

Sam: "I think I've seen him before"

* * *

Back at COB the man walks up to the counter.

Man: "Excuse me"

Brooke: "What can I do for you" _"He's hot. He also looks familiar. Boy, do I need a man"_

Man: "I was hoping that you may be able to help me find Red Bedroom Records" _"Wow she's beautiful and smoking hot. Snap out of it"_

Brooke: "Actually, my best friend owns Red Bedroom, Peyton Scott"

Man: "So, then you can help me"

The man says with a smile.

Brooke: "Depends, what's your name?" _"He's so flirting with me"_

Man: "Nick Grey"

Brooke: "Well, Nick Grey, I'm Brooke Davis"

Nick: "Fashion Designer, nice"

Brooke: "So, you've heard of me?"

Nick: "Who hasn't but I must say you are prettier in person"

Brooke: "I've heard that before"

Nick: "Well it's true, so, can you help me?"

Brooke: "I'll do you one better, I'll show you"

* * *

Brooke closes shop early and takes Nick to see Peyton. At TRIC Peyton is behind her desk. She was supposed to have a meeting with someone but they're late. Brooke and Nick walk in.

Peyton: "Hey B Davis"

Brooke: "Hi Peyton, where's Anna?"

Peyton: "With Lucas. He's writing again"

Brooke: "You're kidding. I thought he had major writer's block"

Peyton: "He did but a wise young girl reminded him that inspiration is all around him"

Brooke: "Well I wonder who that girl was"

Peyton: "Like you don't know"

Brooke smiles at Peyton because she knew it was Sam who said that to Lucas. Brooke herself has had that talk from Sam from time to time.

Peyton: "Who's the guy?"

Nick: "Nick Grey"

Peyton: "Right, me meeting, you're late"

Nick: "I got lost. Brooke helped me"

Brooke: "I'm going to get going"

Peyton: "Call me later B Davis"

Brooke: "I will"

Brooke leaves and Peyton and Nick start their meeting.

* * *

Sam and Kelsey are at Kelsey's house.

Sam: "Where are your parents?"

Kelsey: "Italy, I think"

Sam: "We're having a party aren't we?"

Kelsey: "We are"

Sam: "Cool just don't let me get wasted. I can't go home with a hangover"

Kelsey: "I'll try"

* * *

After Brooke left TRIC she decided to see how Lucas's writing was going.

Lucas: "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

Brooke: "I wanted to see my niece and to see how your writing was going"

Brooke takes Anna out of her crib and holds her.

Brooke: "So, why are you writing in your daughter's room?"

Lucas: "She's my inspiration"

Brooke: "I thought you didn't have any more inspiration"

Lucas: "I thought so too until I talked to your daughter"

Brooke: "She does have a way with words, let me tell you"

Lucas: "That she does. She'd make a great writer"

Brooke: "Yeah, she will be"

Lucas: "So, Brooke what's your inspiration?"

Brooke: "Sam"

Lucas: "Really?"

Brooke: "Yeah, my last two lines have been inspired by her"

Lucas: "She's a good kid"

Brooke: "I know"

* * *

Back at Kelsey's house the party was going on. Sam has had a few drinks. She's not wasted but she's not sober either. Somehow the party ended up spreading to Kelsey's neighbor's backyard. Her neighbor just so happened to be Nathan and Haley Scott.

* * *

Haley was inside her house watching the teens' party. Jamie was sleeping at Andre's house for the night and Nathan was with his team. She watched Sam stagger into her yard. Haley could clearly see that Sam had been drinking. Haley got scared when Sam was close to the pool. She decided to go outside and break up the party and bring Sam inside. Once outside she saw Sam fall into the pool. She didn't come up.

Haley: "SAMANTHA!"

* * *

Haley got in the pool and dragged Sam out. Haley was scared for Sam just like she was with Jamie when he fell in the pool. Sam spit up water that was in her mouth and Haley was relieved. Haley threatened the rest of the party goers to go home or she was calling the cops. After hearing those words everyone scattered.

* * *

Haley brought Sam inside and made her change out of her wet clothes. Once changed, Sam sat on the couch next to Haley.

Sam: "You're going to tell my mom aren't you?"

A voice from the kitchen answered but it wasn't Haley.

Brooke: "I already know"

Sam puts her head in her hands while Brooke brings her hot coco.

Sam: "How did you know I was going to get in trouble?"

Brooke: "Call it mother's intuition"

Haley laughs.

Sam: "I hate mother's intuition"

Haley: "All kids do"

Sam: "Exactly how much trouble am I in?"

Brooke: "Well, you had a party without permission, you drank alcohol so, 2 weeks"

Sam: "2 weeks?"

Brooke: "It would have been 3 but you almost drowned"

Sam: "So, you are letting me off after 2?"

Brooke: "Yeah, but I could always make it 3"

Sam: "Nope, 2 is good"

Brooke: "Starting Monday, 2 weeks"

Sam: "Not that I don't mind but why Monday?"

Brooke: "You're going to be busy this weekend"

Sam: "It has something to do with that phone call doesn't it?"

Brooke: "Maybe"

Brooke and Sam stayed over at Haley's for the night. Sam tried to figure out what she was supposedly doing for the rest of the weekend. She couldn't figure it out.

* * *

**A/N- So what is up with the new character Nick Grey? Anyone have any ideas on how he recognizes Sam. What is Sam going to be doing this weekend? Review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Surprise Visits Part Two

**A/N-This chapter is short. I am sorry for that I just hit a writer's block. Hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

After their night at Haley's, Brooke and Sam headed home. When they arrived there was a car in the driveway, a car that Sam didn't recognize.

Sam: "Mom who's car is that?"

Brooke: "It's a friends"

Sam got out of the car and headed inside, once inside she saw him. She saw her best friend Jack and his foster parents.

Jack: "Hey Sam"

Sam: "Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack: "Brooke invited us"

Brooke walks into the house and Sam hugs her.

Sam: "Thank-you"

Brooke: "You're welcome, now you two go have fun, don't get in trouble"

Sam: "We won't, come on Jack let's go"

Jack and Sam left leaving the 3 adults in the house.

* * *

Brooke: "Well, I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Brooke, Sam's mom"

Gloria: "I'm Gloria and this is my husband Steven"

Brooke: "It's nice to meet you"

Steven: "You look young to have a teenage daughter"

Brooke laughs and smiles.

Brooke: "Sam's adopted"

Steven: "Oh, Jack didn't tell us"

Brooke: "Honestly, I don't think she told him"

Gloria: "So, how is it? Being a mom to a teenager?"

Brooke: "I love it but it does have its moments where it isn't always fun. I've known Sam for a year and she has changed so much"

Steven: "Jack says that Sam was fostered with you"

Brooke: "She was but awhile ago she got in touch with her birth mom and she went to stay with her for awhile but decided that she wanted to be here. Not that I don't mind but why are you asking all these questions?"

Gloria: "We want to adopt Jack"

Brooke: "Wow"

Steven: "We were just hoping for some advice"

Brooke: "What do you want to hear?"

* * *

Sam and Jack were walking and talking around town.

Sam: "Wow, so they want to adopt you?"

Jack: "Yeah"

Sam: "What did you say?"

Jack: "Yes"

Sam: "Jack that's awesome. Who would have thought trouble makers like us would get the families we wanted"

Jack: "Yeah, for the first time in a long time I'm happy"

Sam: "Yeah, that's how I felt when Brooke had asked me"

Jack: "I'm glad you finally told me"

Sam: "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to rub it in your face"

Jack: "You're not. What's new with you?"

Sam: "I met someone. His name is Logan"

Jack: "Is this someone your boyfriend?"

Sam: "Yes"

Jack: "Huh"

Sam: "Jack are you upset?"

Jack: "No, I mean we were never together. If her hurts you in any way tell me"

Sam: "Jack, being all protective over me"

Jack: "Yes, that's what friends do"

Sam: "So, what's new with you?"

Jack: "Nothing really, just the adoption and getting to see you again"

Sam: "It is great to see you again. It's been awhile"

Jack: "I know, I'm sorry"

Sam: "I get it. You live in Charlotte and I live in Tree Hill"

Jack: "So, what do you want to do?"

Sam: "We could head to the river court"

Jack: "Alright let's go"

* * *

Brooke, Gloria and Steven are all drinking coffee and sitting in the living room.

Steven: "Sam did all of that?"

Jack and Sam walked into the house.

Sam: "Sam did all of what?"

Brooke: "Oh just that you threw and under-age keg party, got caught with Jack in your room and that you didn't treat me with respect until after I grounded you"

Sam: "Oh, yep I pretty much did that"

Gloria: "So, Sam, how are you doing?"

Sam: "I'm good"

Steven: "Jack says that you are a writer"

Sam: "Ah, sort of"

Gloria: "Well, I'm sorry that this trip is so short but we have to get back to Charlotte, Jack has camp"

Sam started laughing.

Sam: "What camp?"

Jack: "A camp where you can learn all these defense moves and stuff when you're fighting"

Sam: "It's a bummer you need camp for that"

Brooke: "Samantha!"

Jack laughs at Sam.

Sam: "I was kidding"

Brooke: "You know I could always sign you up for camp"

Sam: "No, working with you for the summer is just fine"

Jack: "I'll call you later Sam"

Sam: "Okay"

Jack and Sam hug. Jack and his soon to be parents leave. Brooke and Sam are in the living room.

* * *

Sam: "Thanks"

Brooke: "Your welcome, but you're still grounded on Monday"

Sam moans.

Sam: "Fine"

Brooke: "What do you want to do?"

Sam: "I don't know"

Brooke: "You are no help, you know that?"

Sam: "Yeah, I know but I'm a teenager, we don't help"

Brooke: "Did Jack tell you that he was getting adopted?"

Sam: "Yeah"

Brooke: "Sam, he didn't know that I adopted you did he?"

Sam: "No, he didn't. I just didn't want to rub it in his face. We both have pretty bad luck. I just got luckier than he did"

Brooke: "Did you tell him about Logan?"

Sam: "Yes, why?"

Brooke: "I just know that he likes you. Just wanted to make sure you told him"

Sam: "Whatever weirdo"

Brooke: "Same to you kiddo"

* * *

**A/N- So I made up the names of Jack's foster parents. Most of you wanted Jack to come back so he came but I'm not sure if he will be in the story anymore, I have to think about it. I'm sorry if the writing sucks, I seem to only have ideas for my other story a New Kind of Family but hopefully with your reviews I will be inspired to write better. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Start of Something New

**A/N- Sorry it took awhile. This chapter isn't very exciting but we do find something out about Nick. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Jack's visit to Tree Hill. Sam was happy that Jack was finally getting the family he desperately deserved.

Things with Brooke have been going great. Every few days Nick Grey has come to the store and tried to get Brooke to go out on a date with him. Every time she said no but the last time she said yes. They have a date tonight.

Logan and Sam have been getting closer. Sam has even met Logan's family. It was a first for Sam because she really hasn't dated anybody let alone kissed boys except for Jack.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Brooke was getting ready for her date but Sam kept giving her a hard time.

Sam: "So, you have a date?"

Brooke: "So do you?"

Sam: "True but I have a date with my boyfriend, where as you just have a date with some guy"

Brooke: "His name is Nick and I thought that this time I would give him a chance"

Sam: "Wow, that's a big thing. You haven't let anybody in since Julian. What happened between you two anyway?"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Brooke found her way to LA to see Julian after her conversation with her mother._

_Brooke: "Hi. You told me that someday I would be ready to let someone in. I think today might be someday"_

_Julian: "If this was a movie you'd kiss me right now"_

_Brooke: "No, I'd say I love you and then I'd kiss you"_

_Brooke walks closer to Julian._

_Brooke: "I love you"_

_Brooke and Julian kiss._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Sam: "That doesn't really explain why you two aren't together anymore"

Brooke: "We were happy for about a week but again the universe decides to throw Brooke Davis a curve ball"

Sam: "What happened?"

Brooke: "I woke up in the hotel room and he was gone no note no nothing. He just disappeared"

Sam: "Wow. What a Jackass?"

Brooke: "Tell me about it. I saw him a few days before you came back and he told me that he was sorry but he couldn't do that anymore. I think he thought that I was hung up on Lucas"

Sam: "God, can he be anymore clueless?"

Brooke: "Doesn't matter. I just decided that the universe hates Brooke Davis and doesn't want her to be happy"

Sam: "Why do you still believe that?"

Brooke: "I don't know"

Sam: "You shouldn't believe that mom"

Brooke: "Why?"

Sam: "Because the universe sent you something better"

Brooke: "Who?"

Sam: "Me. The universe wants you to be happy but maybe it's not a boyfriend maybe it's in the form of a daughter"

Brooke: "You do have a way with words you know that?"

Sam: "So, I have been told"

Brooke: "So, where is Logan taking my daughter?"

Sam: "Nowhere, we were just going to watch movies here"

Brooke: "I'm okay with that just no boys in your bedroom"

Sam: "Yeah like that's going to stop me"

Brooke: "Samantha!"

Sam laughs at her mother's serious voice.

Sam: "I'm kidding. So this Nick guy, what's he like?"

Brooke: "I don't know much but I do know that he is a song writer"

Sam: "Interesting"

The doorbell rings.

Sam: "Give me the details when you get home"

Brooke: "I will. No having sex with Logan on my couch"

Sam: "Gross. I never thought that I would hear that from my mom"

Brooke: "Yeah well I never thought that I would have to say that to my daughter but stuff happens"

Sam: "It won't tonight"

Brooke leaves for her date and Sam is sitting on the couch waiting for Logan to show up. About a half hour of waiting, Logan shows up.

Logan: "Hey Babe"

Sam: "Hi"

Logan and Sam kiss.

Logan: "So, what movie should we watch?"

Sam: "I don't know. You pick, I'll get the popcorn"

Sam goes into the kitchen to start the popcorn. Logan goes over to Brooke and Sam's movie collection. There is a wide variety of DVD's, from romance to horror. Logan picks out three different movies and waits for Sam.

Sam: "Have you picked a movie?"

Logan: "I narrowed it down to 3"

Sam: "Which 3?" (Sam sits on the couch)

Logan: "The Pacifier, The Game Plan or Stay Alive"

Sam: "Stay Alive"

Logan: "Great choice"

Logan puts in the movie and Sam and Logan sit on the couch and snuggle up together.

* * *

Nick and Brooke are having dinner at a local restaurant.

Brooke: "So, Nick why are you so interested in dating me?"

Nick: "You seem like a good person"

Brooke: "I would hope that I am"

Nick: "You gave me a chance so I would say yes"

Brooke: "So, Nick tell me something about yourself"

Nick: "Well I spent most of my teenage years here in Tree Hill"

Brooke: "Really? Did you have a girlfriend here?"

Nick: "I used to. I had a girlfriend when I was 15 but we only dated for a few months"

Brooke: "What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking"

Nick: "Well, we were stupid and she got pregnant"

Brooke: "Wow"

Nick: "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It's not exactly first date talk material"

Brooke: "No it's okay, so you're a father?"

Nick: "No, we gave the baby up"

Brooke: "Oh"

Nick: "Now that I told you something personal, what about you?"

Brooke: "I'm a mom"

Nick: "But you are like 22"

Brooke: "I know but I'm still a mom"

Nick: "How old?"

Brooke: "She's 16 I adopted her earlier this year"

Nick: "Mother to a 16 year old, never would have saw that coming"

Brooke: "Most didn't but age didn't matter to me. I just knew I wanted to be a mom. My daughter is great though. She writes"

Nick: "I might have to meet her sometime"

Brooke: "You just might"

* * *

Logan and Sam are still watching the movie and are talking a little bit.

Logan: "You know October looks a lot like your mom"

Sam: "You know, I thought that too but my mom is way prettier"

Logan: "I agree"

Sam: "Dude that's my mom and I am your girlfriend"

Logan: "I know but you are way prettier than your mom"

Sam: "Nice save, you're just lucky I like you"

Logan: "Well, I like you too"

Logan and Sam continue to watch the movie and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Nick and Brooke's date come to an end. Nick walks Brooke up to her door.

Nick: "I had a good time tonight"

Brooke: "Me too. It was nice"

Nick: "I would like to take you out again"

Brooke: "Really? Most guys would flee when there is a mention of a child in the picture"

Nick: "I know but I am not most guys. I get that your daughter will always come first. I still would like to take you out"

Brooke: "Okay call me"

Nick: "I will"

Nick leans in and kisses Brooke. Brooke kisses back.

Nick: "Goodnight Brooke"

Brooke: "Goodnight Nick"

* * *

Brooke walks into the house and sees two sleeping teenagers on the couch. Brooke takes out her phone and takes a picture of Sam and Logan.

Brooke: "Now isn't that cute"

Sam and Logan begin to stir and they realize that they fell asleep.

Sam: "Hi"

Logan: "Sorry, we fell asleep"

Brooke: "It's okay but it's getting kind of late"

Logan: "Right. I should go. I will see you later Sam"

Sam: "Bye Logan"

Logan leaves and Sam and Brooke are alone to talk.

Sam: "So, spill"

Brooke: "He was sweet"

Sam: "That's nice. Any dark secrets he told you?"

Brooke: "He had a kid and gave them up"

Sam looked away from Brooke for a second.

Sam: "Oh, well that's something"

Brooke: "So what did you and Logan watch"

Sam: "Stay Alive"

Brooke: "One of my favorites"

Sam: "Mine too"

Brooke: "You know that October girl is so me"

Sam: "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to bed"

Brooke: "Goodnight"

Sam: "Night mom"

Sam hugs Brooke and goes to bed. Shortly after Brooke follows.

* * *

**A/N- I know not the best chapter in the world but honestly I am a little stuck. I do have some ideas and I know I want to do a sequel for this story but I have no clue how long I want this story to last.**

**I NEED some Ideas so please help and please review**


	17. Meeting Sam

**A/N- The identity of Nick will be revealed. Also as requested by cyn23 there is some Sam and Jamie interaction where Sam tells Jamie a secret. Review and Enjoy!!!**

* * *

It has been a month since Brooke and Nick had their first date. They have been going strong for awhile. Brooke still hasn't introduced Nick to Sam yet. Nick wants to meet Sam but he never pressed on the issue.

Logan and Sam have been hanging out a lot lately and Jamie has been a little jealous. So, for tonight it is Sam and Jamie bonding night as requested by one James Lucas Scott.

Jamie: "Sam, what are we going to do tonight?"

Sam: "Whatever you want little man"

Jamie: "Can we play Rock Band?"

Sam: "Sure"

Jamie: "And eat pizza and ice cream and watch a lot of movies"

Sam: "Jamie we only have a night"

Jamie: "I know but I missed you Sammy"

Sam: "I missed you too"

* * *

Brooke is at her store when Nick walks in.

Nick: "Hey beautiful"

Brooke: "Hey boyfriend"

Nick: "I was wondering when I was going to meet your daughter"

Brooke: "Oh"

Nick: "Is that okay?"

Brooke: "Yeah, I guess, it's just that she tends to get attached and I don't know if we would work out so"

Nick: "Brooke it's cool if you don't want me to meet her you don't have to make up reasons"

Brooke: "Nick it's not that it's just I don't know"

Nick: "It's okay I can meet her when you are ready. I didn't mean right this second"

Brooke: "Thanks so are we going anywhere tonight?"

Nick: "Only if you want to"

Brooke: "Oh I want to"

Nick: "Alright let's go"

Brooke kisses Nick and locks up her store.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Sam and Jamie are watching a movie on the couch.

Jamie: "Sam?"

Sam: "Yeah Jamie"

Jamie: "Is Logan your boyfriend?"

Sam: "Yes he is, why?"

Jamie: "Oh"

Sam: "Hey what's with the sad face"

Jamie: "I don't think he is good enough for you"

Sam: "Jamie, you only met him once"

Jamie: "True but I have a good judge of character and I know you can be with someone better"

Sam: "For a 6 year old, you are really smart"

Jamie: "You can blame that on momma"

Sam and Jamie laugh.

Jamie: "This movie is boring let's play Rock Band"

Sam: "Cool with me but I get guitar"

Jamie: "Sweet"

* * *

Brooke is at Nick's apartment they had just finished eating dinner and were now just talking.

Brooke: "Nick, I want you to meet my daughter"

Nick: "I would love too. Tell me stuff about her"

Brooke: "She's sarcastic, smart, and beautiful, she's been through a lot in her life but that hasn't stopped her from growing into this remarkable young woman. She is also a talented writer"

Nick: "She sounds amazing"

Brooke: "Nick, can I ask you something?"

Nick: "Sure"

Brooke: "Have you ever thought about trying to find your kid?"

Nick: "Honestly, I have seen her maybe twice in her life only she didn't know who I was"

Brooke: "Her, you had a daughter?"

Nick: "Yeah, anyway the last time I saw her was when she was 9. She was living with these wonderful foster parents and she seemed happy"

Brooke: "Have you ever thought about trying to get her back?"

Nick: "Honestly, yes, but I gave up my rights so there is nothing I can do. Why so many questions?"

Brooke: "Before I adopted Sam, she went and stayed with her birth mother Rebecca and I lost her and I was afraid. I just wanted to know if you had done that to anyone else"

Nick: "Huh"

Brooke: "Nick is everything okay?"

Nick: "Yeah"

Brooke: "So, how has it been working with Peyton?"

Nick: "Great actually, I sold a couple of my songs which is great"

Brooke: "Really that's awesome"

Nick: "Yeah, a dream come true"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Jamie and Sam played Rock Band for over an hour and they are now watching another movie. Sam wasn't paying attention, she was writing in her notebook. Jamie notices and starts to wonder.

Jamie: "Sam, why are you always writing?"

Sam: "Can you keep a secret?"

Jamie: "Yeah"

Sam leans over to Jamie's ear and tells him something.

Jamie: "You mean like Uncle Lucas"

Sam: "Sort of"

Jamie: "That is really cool"

Sam: "Thanks and remember no telling anybody"

Jamie: "Secret is safe with me. Sam, why don't you want anybody to know?"

Sam: "Mostly for now it is just a way to escape but later I hope it becomes something more maybe become someone else's story"

Jamie: "You should tell momma"

Sam: "Don't think so buddy at least not yet"

* * *

Back at Nick's apartment Brooke finally gives in.

Brooke: "I want you to meet Sam"

Nick: "Really?"

Brooke: "How about next week?"

Nick: "That would be cool"

Brooke: "So you will come over to my house for dinner"

Nick: "I will be there"

Brooke: "I should get going Sam is babysitting tonight so I should see is she wants to be relieved"

Nick: "How many kids do you have?"

Brooke laughs.

Brooke: "Just one, Sam is babysitting my nephew"

Nick: "Okay, well I guess I will see you later"

Brooke: "Yes, you will"

Brooke gives Nick a kiss goodbye and leaves.

* * *

Brooke arrives back home to see a sleeping Sam and Jamie on the couch. She throws a blanket over the both of them and retreats to her room for sleep. All the while wondering how Sam and Nick would get along.

* * *

It's been a week and that means Nick is going to go to Brooke's house to meet Sam. I guess you would say he is nervous as hell. Brooke is a little also.

Brooke: "Sam, hurry up Nick is coming in like 5 minutes"

Sam: "Yeah, I will be out in a few minutes"

There is a knock on the door and Brooke answers it.

Nick: "Hi"

Brooke: "Hi, come on in"

Nick: "So where is"

Brooke: "Here name is Sam. She's in her room she should be out in a few minutes"

Nick: "Smells good in here what are we having?"

Brooke: "Chicken"

Nick: "My favorite"

Brooke: "Ours too"

After a few minutes of Brooke and Nick talking Sam comes out of her room.

Sam: "Mom, where is this Nick guy?"

Brooke: "Right here"

Sam looks up at Nick who just so happened to be the guy she bumped into a few months ago._ No way. God he looks familiar and I just can't place him. Why does he look so familiar?_

Nick looks at Sam and realizes that he may be in for some trouble. _Oh my god it's her. She's grown. Brooke ways right she is beautiful. I can't believe I am facing her right now._

Nick: "Hi I'm Nick"

Sam: "Sam. So my mom says you write. Your stuff any good"

Nick: "I hope so. You can read some of my stuff sometimes, if you want"

Sam looks at him with a smile.

Sam: "Really?"

Nick shakes his head.

Sam: "Sweet"

Brooke: "Food's ready"

Brooke, Sam and Nick all sat down for dinner. The discussion around the table was interesting. Sam and Nick had a lot of stuff in common like writing and a passion for the beach, even volleyball, which Sam thought was a little weird but didn't care. Sam never brought up the whole giving up your child deal because she figured it would probably hurt him. Dinner lasted awhile and eventually Nick left.

Brooke: "So, what did you think of Nick?"

Sam: "He seemed pretty cool. We have a lot of things in common"

Brooke: "I noticed. So you are okay with him though right?"

Sam: "Mom, are you asking my permission to date him?"

Brooke: "Maybe"

Sam: "First of all, you don't need my permission. Second of all, date whoever you want. I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

Brooke: "Night Babe"

Brooke finished cleaning up the kitchen and eventually went to her bedroom.

* * *

Nick is lying down in bed thinking.

_I can't believe I spent the night hanging out with Sam. She has grown up since the last time I saw her. I don't think she remembers me though but I remember her. She's my daughter._

_

* * *

_

**A/N-So some of you have guessed right, Nick is Sam's dad. I give credit to xNOBODYSxHOMEx for helping me come up with Nick being Sam's dad.**

**Another new development. What was Sam's secret to Jamie? Can anyone figure it out?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. Knowing Samantha

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. It's filled with the drama let me tell you. A past character has returned. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Nick realized that Sam is his daughter and has started to get to know her a little bit better. Today, they were meeting for coffee.

Nick: "Tell me something about your past Sam"

Sam: "Why?"

Nick: "I'm just curious"

Sam: "I've been in a lot of foster homes but only 2 that I liked"

Nick: "What was the first foster home you liked?"

Sam: "It was the Westerly's. They had a daughter already and she was my best friend. She died when I turned 10"

Nick: "I'm sorry"

Sam: "Me too. Anyways, the 2nd foster home I liked was of course Brooke's"

Nick: "It seems that you are glad the way things turned out"

Sam: "Yeah, for the most part I am"

Nick: "So, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?"

Sam: "I've actually been thinking about going back to the group home I was in when I was little and volunteer. Get to know some kids"

Nick: "That sounds really great Sam. Does your mom know?"

Sam: "Yeah, I told her last week. She thinks that I do it. It could be a good experience"

Nick: "I think it could be too"

* * *

At the Davis home Brooke and Haley are in the midst of a conversation.

Haley: "Really? Sam wants to do that"

Brooke: "Yeah. It sounds like she really wants to do it. What do you think?"

Haley: "When I first met Sam I would have said no way but I've seen her grow and so have you. I think Sam could be a good role model for those kids"

Brooke: "So, do I"

Haley: "Hey, has Sam told you anything lately?"

Brooke: "No, why?"

Haley: "She told Jamie a secret awhile ago and he keeps trying to get me to guess and I can't figure it out"

Brooke: "You want me to play recon"

Haley: "Yes, Jamie told me it's a really good secret and that everyone would think it's cool but I really want to know what it is"

Brooke: "I'll ask her but I don't think I will get anything out of her"

Haley: "Do you have any idea on what it could be?"

Brooke: "Knowing Sam, it could be anything"

* * *

Sam: "So, I looked at some of the work you gave me. It was pretty good"

Nick: "Thanks. Could you tell what the song was about?"

Sam: "The man feels regret about the things he's done and hopes that someday the people in his past will forgive him"

Nick: "Wow, you got it dead on"

Sam: "I'm just good like that"

Sam looks at her watch and notices the time.

Sam: "Wow, I have to go but I'll talk to you later"

Nick: "Okay"

Sam begins to leave.

Nick: "Hey Sam"

Sam turns around and looks at him.

Sam: "Yeah"

Nick: "Thanks"

Sam: "You're welcome"

Nick: "Sam, you are doing fine without Amy it will be okay"

Nick walked out of the coffee shop leaving a speechless Sam.

_I never told him about Amy. How the hell does he? Now I know why he looks so familiar._

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_10 year old Samantha Walker is looking at the grave in front of her. It was her best friend's._

_Nick: "Hi, Sam"_

_Sam: "Hi"_

_Nick: "It's okay to cry you know?"_

_Sam: "Amy wouldn't want me to"_

_Nick: "I know Amy would want you to let it out"_

_Sam: "No offense but I barely know you"_

_Nick: "Look the Westerly's thought that maybe I could help"_

_Sam: "You can't help me. I leave their house tomorrow"_

_Nick: "It's okay"_

_Sam starts to cry and drops down to the ground. Nick takes her into a hug and tries to soothe her._

_Nick: "It's okay baby girl. Daddy's here"_

_Sam was crying too hard to notice what Nick said._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

_Is that what he really said? Is Nick my father? I mean I do sort of look like him. Ass hat. There's only one person who can help me with this._

Sam leaves the coffee shop and starts to head down the street that used to be all too familiar to her.

* * *

Brooke is at work when Nick walks into the store. He goes over to Brooke and kisses her.

Nick: "Dinner tonight?"

Brooke: "Sure, just me or you or do you want Sam to come too"

Nick: "I want Sam to come to"

Brooke: "Alright, I'll tell her"

Nick: "I better go but I'll talk to you later"

Brooke: "Okay, bye boyfriend"

Nick: "Bye"

* * *

Sam walks up to the door and knocks waiting for an answer. The door opens.

Rebecca: (Looking Shocked) "Samantha"

Sam: "Hi. Can we talk?"

Rebecca: "Sure, come inside"

Rebecca and Sam headed inside to the kitchen.

Rebecca: "You thirsty? You want a soda?"

Sam: "Sure"

Rebecca hands Sam a soda.

Rebecca: "So, how's your life?"

Sam: "It's good thanks for asking. What about yours?"

Rebecca: "Good actually. I might be leaving Tree Hill"

Sam: "Really, for what?"

Rebecca: "A job offer"

Sam: "I'm sorry but aren't you a waitress"

Rebecca laughs.

Rebecca: "Yes, but after I gave you up I finished high school and went to college and got a degree in business and there is a chance that I can start my own business"

Sam: "Couldn't you do that in Tree Hill?"

Rebecca: "I could but my fiancée had to move to Florida"

Sam: "No way, he proposed?"

Rebecca: "Yep. He's a good guy"

Sam: "I know, he was nice to me"

Rebecca: "Enough about me, you wanted to talk so what's up?"

Sam: "It's about my birth father"

Rebecca: "Oh"

Sam: "What's his name?"

Rebecca: "Nicholas Walker"

_Huh Nicholas Walker, Nick for short but Nick's last name is Grey. I guess it's not that hard to change your last name. I did._

Sam: "What's his mother's maiden name?"

Rebecca: "Um, gosh, Grey, I think"

Sam got a little red in the face.

Rebecca: "I have a picture. Hold on a second"

_I can't believe he lied to everyone. He lied to mom. Damn, now she's not going to trust any man._

Rebecca: "Here"

Rebecca hands Sam a photo of her as a baby with Nick holding her.

Sam: "Yep, that's him"

Rebecca: "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam: "No, I've met him"

Rebecca: "I didn't even know he was in town"

Sam: "Well he is and he's dating my mom"

Rebecca: "That's Nick for you"

Sam: "Thanks for clearing things up Rebecca. I should go"

Rebecca: "Sam, would it be okay if we stay in touch. Maybe phone calls and letters sometimes"

Sam: "Under one condition"

Rebecca: "What is it?"

Sam: "Go to Florida and be with your man"

Rebecca smiles and Sam hugs her and whispers something in her ear.

Sam: "I forgive you. I know I never said it before but I forgive you"

Rebecca: "Thanks Sam"

Sam: "I should go and I will be waiting for your letter from Florida. Thanks again"

Rebecca: "No problem"

Sam leaves the house.

Rebecca: "She turned into a really great girl"

* * *

While walking out of Rebecca's house Sam's phone went off signaling a text message.

**Dinner w/ Nick the café in 10 min. Love mom**

Sam shut her phone and headed to the café a little angry. Walking into the café she can see Nick and Brooke talking. Sam walks up to the table.

Brooke: "Hey, where have you been?"

Sam: "Around"

Sam said a little stubbornly and Brooke just gave her daughter a look. Sam sat at the table and just glared at Nick.

Nick: "Sam, Brooke tells me that you are thinking about joining the school paper"

Sam: "Yep"

Nick: "Are you going to do it?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

Brooke: "Sam what's wrong?"

Before Sam could say anything everyone's food arrived. Sam ate in silence while glaring at Nick. This didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. After everyone finished eating Brooke asked Sam the same question as earlier.

Brooke: "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam looked at Nick.

Sam: "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Brooke looked confused as did Nick.

Brooke: "Tell me what?"

Sam: "Who Nick really is, maybe starting with his last name"

Brooke: "Sam what are you talking about?"

Nick stayed silent because he now knew Sam knows who he is.

Sam: "His last name is not Grey its Walker and no, it's not a coincidence"

Brooke: "Then he's"

Sam: "My father"

Brooke: "Nick"

Nick was about to speak but Sam yelled something.

Sam: "I can't deal with this. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm leaving"

Nick: "Sam, I…."

Sam gets up from the table and storms out of the café. Brooke is still seating looking very stunned.

Nick: "Brooke, I can explain"

Brooke: "There's nothing to explain. You lied to me and you lied to Sam. You're a liar"

Brooke gets up from the table.

Nick: "Where are you going?"

Brooke: "To go home and take care of MY daughter"

Brooke storms out of the café like Sam did and heads home.

* * *

Brooke walks inside hearing blaring music coming from Sam's room. She knocks on Sam's door but there is no answer. Brooke leans against Sam's door and listens to the lyrics from the music.

_hey dad,  
I'm writing to you,  
not to tell you that I still hate you,  
just to ask you how you feel,  
how we fell apart, how this fell apart._

Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?

when you lay your head down,  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right,  
but we're all right, we're all right.

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there the nights that we cried?  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life  
it's not okay but we're all right.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes.  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
I spent so many years learning how to survive,  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.

The days I spent so cold so hungry,  
were full of hate and I was so angry.  
the scars run deep inside this tattooed body.  
theres things I'll take to my grave. but I'm okay, I'm okay.

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all of the nights that we cried?  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life  
it's not okay, but we're all right.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes.  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, and I'm still alive.

sometimes, I forgive  
yeah and this time I'll admit,  
that I miss you, said I miss you

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there the nights that we cried?  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life  
it's not okay, but we're all right.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes.  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.

and sometimes, I forgive,  
and this time I'll admit,  
that I miss you, I miss you.  
hey dad.

Brooke knocks one more time and when she got no answer she decided to just walk in. The picture in front of her broke her heart. Sam was lying in her bed with tear stained cheeks. Sam's eyes were red and puffy. Brooke walked over to the stereo and turned off the music.

Brooke: "Sam, honey, talk to me"

Brooke went to lay by Sam's side. Once on the bed Sam moved closer to Brooke.

Sam: "I don't want to talk right now"

Brooke: "Sam, I know you feel betrayed. I do too. I know how you feel"

Sam cried a little.

Sam: "No you don't. I spent most of life wondering where I came from and I never got answers. I wanted for so long to know who my birth parents were, eventually I just gave up and then all of a sudden I see both of them in the same year. It's so messed up. You know what's worse?"

Brooke: "What?"

Sam: "You finally start dating again and the guy turns out to be my father"

Brooke: "Yeah, that's a little weird. Sam, how did you figure it out?"

Sam: "Well, he said something to me earlier today that he couldn't have known and then all of a sudden I remembered why he looked so familiar and it's because I have seen him before. I saw him when I was 9 and 10 after that nothing, until now"

Brooke: "That's it?"

Sam: "No, I talked to Rebecca and she confirmed it"

Brooke: "You went to see her?"

Sam: "Yeah, considering the way we left things I just thought I should talk to her so I did. She's moving to Florida and getting married"

Brooke: "That's cool"

Sam: "Quit being worried. I'm a Davis for life, remember that"

Brooke laughs and kisses Sam's forehead.

Brooke: "I know. Do you know what you are going to do about Nick?"

Sam: "I think so"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sam knocks on Nick's apartment door and Nick opens up.

Nick: "Sam"

Sam looks at the boxes in his apartment.

Sam: "So, you're leaving"

Nick: "Yeah, I gave Peyton a heads up"

Sam: "Were you even going to tell me"

Nick: "I don't know"

Sam: "Look, you did what you did and I don't have pity for you. You're leaving fine, but make sure you tell Brooke. Don't hurt her"

Nick: "Okay"

Sam turns around and starts to leave.

Nick: "I'm sorry"

Sam turns back around.

Sam: "I forgive you and I thank you"

Nick: "For what?"

Sam: "Giving me up. If you hadn't I wouldn't have Brooke. Go see her"

Sam leaves and Nick closes his apartment door and heads to Brooke's house. Sam left to go see Kelsey.

* * *

Nick knocks on Brooke's door and Brooke opens it.

Brooke: "Hi"

Nick: "Hi"

Brooke: "What do you want?"

Nick: "To talk to you"

Brooke opens the door open more and Nick steps in.

Nick: "I'm sorry for lying to you but you have to know that I didn't know Sam was my daughter until after we started dating"

Brooke: "Kay"

Nick: "I want you to know that I would never try and take her from you. I just wanted to know if she was happy and now I know. I'm leaving Tree Hill"

Brooke: "Figured"

Nick: "Let's be honest, we weren't going to make it"

Brooke: "I know, besides the whole situation is a little weird"

Nick: "Yeah. I just came here to tell you that dating you has been the best experience that I have had in a long time"

Brooke: "Me too. Does Sam know you are leaving?"

Nick: "Yeah, she forgave me. That girl loves you, you know"

Brooke: "I know. Well I guess this is goodbye"

Nick: "Bye Brooke Davis"

Brooke: "Goodbye Nicholas Grey/Walker"

Nick: "It's Grey. I legally changed it"

Brooke: "Bye"

Nick leaves the house. Brooke sits on the couch replaying everything that has happened to her in the past few weeks. Shortly after Sam came home.

Brooke: "Hey"

Sam: "Hi"

Brooke: "He left"

Sam: "I know"

Brooke: "Are you okay?"

Sam: "Surprisingly yes. I have you that's all I need"

Brooke: "Same here babe, same here"

* * *

**A/N- There it is everyone found out the truth about Nick and now he's gone. What is going to happen in Chapters to come? I'll tell you**

**A girl arrives into town (someone from Sam's past) She stirs up trouble for Sam and Logan.**

**Sam goes back to the group home she used to live in and takes a special interest in a little girl (Get your mind out of gutters, it's not like that)**

**Logan gets into some serious trouble and brings Sam with him.**

**Sam's secret will be revealed.**

**ALSO THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE A SEQUAL IN MIND. I DON't KNOW WHEN THIS STORY WILL END BUT I WILL GIVE YOU A HEADS UP WHEN I DO. SEQUAL IS SET A LITTLE BIT INTO THE FUTURE BUT NOT MUCH.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	19. Madison

**A/N- Here is the new chapter. And the addition of a new character. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Nick has been gone for a week and everything has started to get back to normal. Sam has stayed true to her word and has been in touch with Rebecca. She even helped Rebecca pack. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous but Sam kept reminding her not to feel that way because she wasn't going to leave.

School is starting up soon and Sam is going to be a junior. She and Logan have been going on a few more dates but not much. Sam's secret is still a secret but soon she knows she will have to tell somebody because her mother keeps nagging her about it.

For the rest of the summer Sam decided that she was going to volunteer at the group home that she stayed in when she was a little girl. The truth was Sam was scared. She didn't know if she could be a role model for these kids but Brooke kept reminding her that these kids may need somebody to lean on and that Sam was right for the job.

* * *

Sam made her way up to the sign that read Tree Hill's Group home for girls. _Not very original is it?_ Sam thought. As Sam made her way up the path she remembered what it was like for her when she was here. She never talked to anybody. She was real quiet and only one person could get her to talk. Her name was Nicole. Sam only talked to her and Nicole couldn't understand why. She was in her twenties when she met Sam at the tender age of 5. She had already been living there for a couple years.

Sam walked through the door of the building and walked up to the front office.

Sam: "Hi, um I'm the volunteer"

Lady: "Someone will be here in just a moment"

Sam: "Thanks"

Sam looked around the office. Pieces of it looked familiar. Sam was surprised that the place didn't change all that much in 6 years.

Nicole: "Excuse me, are you the volunteer?"

Sam turned around to a familiar face and smiled.

Sam: "Yes, I am. Hi Nicole"

Nicole: "Oh my god. Sam is that really you?"

Sam: "Yep, the one and only"

Nicole: "You look just like an older version of your 5 year old self"

Sam: "Thanks, I think"

Nicole: "Tell me how you have been"

Sam: "My life's been hectic for awhile. I got adopted"

Nicole: "Sam, that's awesome"

Sam: "And I recently met both of my birth parents"

Nicole: "Wow"

Sam: "Tell me about it"

Nicole: "Come with me, I'll show you around"

Sam and Nicole walked along the halls talking.

Sam: "So, what exactly will I be doing?"

Nicole: "You can hang out with some of the kids and just basically be a mentor to them"

Sam: "Ages?"

Nicole: "They range from 5 all the way up to 12"

Sam: "Sounds cool to me"

Nicole and Sam turned the corner but something caught Sam's eye in one of the rooms.

Sam: "Nicole who is that?"

Sam was referring to a little girl who was just staring at the ceiling and blocking out everything she was hearing.

Nicole: "Her name is Madison"

Sam: "What is she doing?"

Nicole: "We aren't really sure. She reminds me a little of you"

Sam: "Why?"

Nicole: "She doesn't talk, to anybody, even I tried talking to her but she won't respond"

Sam was watching the little girl and she knew what she was doing. Madison was counting the tiles on the ceiling. Sam has known to do that a couple of times.

Sam: "What's her story?"

Nicole: "Both parents died last year. She was 5. She's 6 now but she hasn't said a word in over a year"

Sam: "Do you think that I could go sit with her?"

Nicole: "Why?"

Sam: "Because I know what she's doing. I did it too. She is trying to escape"

Nicole: "Okay, please try and get her to talk"

Sam: "I'll try"

* * *

Sam walks into Madison's room and sits on a chair next to her bed.

Sam: "Hi, Madison. My name is Sam"

No response from Madison.

Sam: "I know how you are feeling. I felt my parents didn't want me and they just left. It's not your fault it was theirs"

Madison had tears in her eyes and she looked at Sam.

Madison: "Maddie, Madison is used when I'm in trouble"

Sam looked a little surprised.

Sam: "You're talking?"

Madison shrugs her shoulders.

Sam: "Why haven't you talked to anyone?"

Madison: "No one cared so I quit talking"

Sam: "I care. You must have sensed that otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation"

Madison: "You seemed nice"

Sam: "I am nice"

Sam and Madison continue talking for awhile and Sam realized it was getting kind of late.

Sam: "Maddie, it's getting kind of late. I have to go but I promise I'll come back"

Madison: "Really?"

Sam: "Yes, I promise and I keep my promises"

Madison: "Thanks Sam"

Sam: "Hey Maddie can you do something for me?"

Maddie shrugs her shoulders.

Sam: "Can you try and talk to someone other than just me?"

Madison: "I don't know"

Nicole walks into the room and sees Madison and Sam.

Nicole: "How are you feeling Madison?"

Madison looks away from Sam and Sam laughs.

Nicole: "What's so funny?"

Sam: "It's Maddie, she likes Maddie"

Nicole: "How did you?"

Sam walks out of the room and Nicole follows.

Sam: "She talked to me"

Nicole: "Really?"

Sam: "She's good kid. If you don't mind I would like to mentor Maddie"

Nicole: "I think that's a good idea considering she has only talked to you"

Sam: "Thanks. Nicole it was nice seeing you again. It's been awhile"

Nicole: "Sam I'm proud of you for the way you turned out. See you soon"

Sam: "Yeah, bye"

Sam walks out of the group home with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sam walks into the house where Brooke, Haley and Peyton are talking.

Sam: "Hey"

Brooke: "Spill, I want details"

Sam: "Why?"

Brooke: "We are all dying to know what happened"

Sam: "Is is that or are you all worried about how I was going to feel going back there?"

Brooke: "Both"

Sam sits on the couch between her mother and Peyton. Haley is sitting on the chair.

Sam: "Honestly, I was terrified. I spent a few years in the place and I didn't talk to a single soul but there was one person who got through to me. Nicole, she was patient and eventually I gave in and started talking. I saw her today, she is still working there"

Haley: "Have you had contact with her after you left?"

Sam: "No but I wished I would have"

Peyton: "So how were the kids there?"

Sam: "Actually, I'm not really sure. I only talked to this 6 year old girl named Madison"

Brooke: "Why did you only talk to her?"

Sam: "I saw myself in her. I acted the same way she was. She hasn't talked in over a year, ever since her parents died"

Brooke: "She'll talk when she's ready"

Sam: "She already did"

Haley: "You got her to talk"

Sam: "Yeah. That's why I asked Nicole if I could just mentor her because I have a feeling that she hasn't talked since I left"

Brooke: "You sound like you had a great time"

Sam: "I did"

Haley: "I know this is totally off topic but what is your secret Sam?"

Sam laughs as she watches everyone's face.

Sam: "I'm not telling"

Brooke: "Come on, babe you have to tell us"

Sam: "No I don't but Haley I have been thinking about your offer and I think I will work on the paper next year"

Haley jumps up in joy and hugs Sam.

Haley: "Great this is going to be awesome"

Sam: "Okay enough with the hugs

Haley: "Sorry"

Sam: "I'm going in my room. Oh Peyton"

Peyton: "Yeah Sam"

Sam: "How's Luke's writing coming?"

Peyton: "Great"

Sam: "That's awesome. Goodnight"

* * *

Sam goes in her bedroom leaving the adults to talk.

Brooke: "Did you guys see Sam's smile when she came in?"

Peyton: "I noticed that"

Haley: "I think it's because she got through to Madison"

Brooke: "Yeah, she's going to be a great role model"

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry if you felt this chapter was a little rushed but I really hope the chapter is fine. It didn't turn out the way I wanted. The introduction of Maddie's character was rushed and I know that btu I hope it turned out okay.**

**PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!!**


	20. Blast Frome the Past

**A/N- I had a muse this weekend so I spent all weekend writing for my stories and I have a new chapter hope u like it.**

* * *

Sam has been going to see Madison everyday for a week and she is now at home waiting to go on a date with Logan.

Brooke: "So, daughter of mine. I have heard all about Maddie but yet I haven't seen her. I am starting to believe you made her up"

Sam: "I didn't make her up. It's just that I don't know if I am aloud to take her out of the home. I am a minor still you know"

Brooke: "I know but I really want to meet her. By the way you talk about her she seems like a great girl"

Sam: "She is. It's funny; she reminds me so much of myself its unreal"

Brooke: "I know the feeling"

Sam: "I'm not like you"

Brooke: "Not anymore but when I first met you, you kind of were"

Sam: "Whatever"

Brooke: "So this date, what are you going to do?"

Sam: "I don't know it's our 3 month anniversary"

Brooke: "Wow 3 months"

Sam: "Yeah. I'm going to tell him tonight"

Brooke started to get worried.

Brooke: "Tell him what?"

Sam: "That I love him"

Brooke: "Wow this is big"

Sam: "Not really"

Brooke: "Yes it is Sam. Do you realize how long it took you to tell me that you loved me?"

Sam: "Yeah it took awhile but you knew I loved you right?"

Brooke: "Yes, I did"

Sam: "Well Logan is waiting so I should head downstairs"

Brooke: "Why is he jealous?"

Sam: "Yes, he's been jealous of this 6 year old girl named Madison that I have been spending the rest of my summer with"

Brooke: "He should get over it"

Sam: "Tell me about it"

Brooke: "Bye"

Sam: "See you later"

* * *

Sam and Logan pull onto the beach.

Sam: "We are having a date on the beach?"

Logan: "Yes, we are"

Sam: "How sweet"

Logan: "Shut it"

Sam: "Who knew Tree Hill's bad boy is a romantic"

Logan just stares at Sam and then grabs her hand.

They walk down to the blanket and Sam sees candles and a picnic basket.

Sam: "This is perfect"

Logan: "I hoped that you would like it"

Sam and Logan ate dinner and just stared at the stars.

Logan: "Sam, I have to tell you something"

Sam: "Okay"

Logan: "Spending time with you has been great and I know our relationship started out unconventionally but I love you"

Sam stayed silent for a moment and then she smiled.

Sam: "I love you too"

Logan: "Really?"

Sam: "Yes"

Logan and Sam kiss the night away. Eventually it gets a little too late and Logan brings Sam home.

Logan: "So, am I going to see you tomorrow?"

Sam looks away.

Sam: "Actually, I am going to see Madison"

Logan: "Again?"

Sam: "I promised her Logan"

Logan: "I know. I just didn't think a 6 year old would make me jealous"

Sam: "Well I think it's kind of sexy"

Logan: "Do you?"

Sam: "Yes, I do but we are not kissing because I have to go inside"

Logan: "Tease"

Sam: "I know but you love me and that's good because I love you too"

Logan: "Goodnight"

Sam: "Night"

* * *

Sam walks into the house and sees Brooke sitting on the couch obviously waiting for her.

Brooke: "So, how did it go?"

Sam: "It went perfect. He told me he loved me"

Brooke: "Of course he did, who wouldn't?"

Sam: "Someone who doesn't have a clue"

Brooke: "That's my girl"

Sam: "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to Nicole tomorrow and see if I can take Maddie out for the day"

Brooke's eyes lit up.

Brooke: "Really?"

Sam: "Yes, but I am not making any promises"

Brooke: "Thanks"

Sam: "Goodnight"

Brooke: "Night"

* * *

Sam: "Hey Nicole can I ask you something?"

Nicole: "Sure"

Sam: "Well I was talking to my mom and she would really like to meet Maddie and I was hoping that I could take her out for the day"

Nicole: "I don't know Sam. I mean you can but you have to be responsible for her"

Sam: "I will be. It will be okay"

Nicole: "Don't let me down Sam. I love my job"

Sam: "I know you do"

Sam walks into Maddie's room and sees her at her desk.

Sam: "Hey Mads"

Madison turns around and runs to Sam and gives her a hug.

Madison: "Hey Sam"

Sam: "Do you want to get out of here?"

Madison: "Really?"

Sam: "Yeah, there are some people that I want you to meet"

Madison looked hesitant.

Sam: "Hey it's okay Maddie I will be there. You trust me right?"

Madison: "Yes, okay let's go"

Sam grabs hold of Maddie's hand and heads to COB.

* * *

Sam: "Hey mom"

Brooke comes out from the back and lights up when she sees a brown haired little girl.

Brooke: "Is this Maddie?"

Sam: "Yes, it is. Maddie this is Brooke, my mom"

Brooke gets down to the eye level of Maddie.

Brooke: "Hi Maddie"

Maddie gets a little scared and she hides behind Sam's leg. Brooke looks at Sam.

Sam: "Mads. Remember I told you that I am here. Can you please talk to my mom? I told her a lot of stuff about you and she wanted to meet you"

Madison: "She did"

Sam: "Yes, so can you say hi"

Madison gets closer to Brooke and gives her a hug. Brooke was a little surprised but smiles at the touching hug she just received.

Madison: "I'm Madison but don't call me that, call me Maddie and only Sam can call me Mads"

Sam and Brooke laugh.

Brooke: "Well Maddie, my name is Brooke and I have something for you"

Madison: "You do?"

Brooke: "Yes, hold on I will go get it"

Brooke gets off of the floor and heads to the back and brings the present she has for Maddie. Maddie opens up the present and inside is a shirt with a Maddie stitched onto the back of it.

Madison: "This is so cool"

Brooke: "You like it?"

Madison: "Yes, I do"

Brooke: "Well good"

Madison: "I like your mom Sam, she's cool"

Brooke and Sam laugh.

Sam: "I know, I like her too"

Brooke: "Hey Maddie do you want to do something for me?"

Madison: "What is it?"

Brooke: "Sam told me that you draw. Can you draw me a picture?"

Madison: "Sure"

Brooke hands Sam some paper and crayons and Maddie starts drawing away while Brooke and Sam talk.

Brooke: "You are really good with her"

Sam: "It's not that hard"

Brooke: "I know you are going to be a good mother one day, there is no rush on that by the way"

Sam laughs.

Sam: "Maybe but do you want to know why Maddie is so easy to handle?"

Brooke: "Why?"

Sam: "Because of you. You taught me without even knowing"

Brooke: "How did I do that?"

Sam: "Because you took care of me and now I can do that for someone else even if it's just a friend"

Brooke: "I'm right; you are going to be a good mother"

Sam: "Well I learned from the best"

Madison walked up to Brooke and hands her the picture.

Madison: "Here you go"

Brooke: "Thank-you Maddie. Who are these people you drew?"

Madison: "That's you, me, and Sam silly"

Brooke and Sam laugh.

Sam: "Yeah silly"

Sam looks at the time and realizes that it is getting to be the time that Sam has to get Maddie back to the home.

Sam: "Mads, I'm sorry to get this short but I have to get you back"

Madison: "But I don't want to go"

Sam: "I know but I promise you can come back"

Madison: "Really?"

Brooke: "Of course, I have to see you again Maddie"

Madison: "Alright, bye Brooke"

Brooke: "Bye Maddie"

* * *

Maddie gives Brooke a hug and Sam and Madison head out.

Nicole: "Hey Maddie did you have fun with Sam today"

Madison: "Yes, I met her mom and she was so cool she gave me a shirt"

Nicole: "She did"

Madison: "Yeah and she says that I can see her whenever I want"

Nicole: "That's great Maddie, why don't you go put that shirt way while I talk to Sam"

Madison: "Okay"

Madison goes into her room leaving Sam and Nicole to talk in the hallway.

Nicole: "She really had fun"

Sam: "Yeah, she did"

Nicole: "That's good. I have been meaning to ask you if you are still going to mentor her when you are in school"

Sam: "Of course I am. I'm in love with that girl"

Nicole: "Well, I have things to do so I'll see you later"

Sam: "See you later"

* * *

Logan walks into Clothes Over Bro's looking for Sam. A customer is shopping in the store.

Logan: "Hey Brooke is Sam here"

Brooke: "No she's not but she should be here soon she had to take Maddie back to the home"

Logan: "Okay, I'll wait"

Logan looks around the store and sees the girl that is shopping. His mouth drops open in a state of shock.

Girl: "Well, well, well if it isn't Logan, my boyfriend who disappears out of nowhere and winds up back in Tree Hill"

Logan: "What are you doing here?"

Girl: "I came to see you plus I have some old scores to settle"

Sam walks into the store and sees Logan. She gives him a kiss. She gets goose bumps when she hears someone that she never thought she would hear again.

Girl: "Well if it isn't Samantha Walker"

Sam turns around and stares at the girl.

Sam: "Amber"

* * *

**A/N- So, who is Amber and why is she back. only time will tell. review please**


	21. Friends No More

**A/N-Here is a new chapter. School is out for the summer in 2 days. I only have 2 half-days left so expect more updates once school lets out. Enjoy the new chapter!!!**_

* * *

_

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Girl: "Well if it isn't Samantha Walker"_

_Sam turns around and stares at the girl._

_Sam: "Amber"_

* * *

**-COB-**

Sam: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Amber: "Sam I thought you would be happy to see me. Oh well at least I didn't get my hopes up"

Sam: "You still never answered my question"

Amber: "Dad got transferred back to this hick of a town. I can see you have done well with yourself"

Amber pointed to Logan's arm around Sam's waist.

Amber: "Maybe I should tell you something though"

Sam: "Oh really, what would that be?"

Logan: "Amber don't"

Sam looked at Logan.

Sam: "How do you know her?"

Logan started to speak but Amber interrupted him.

Amber: "He's my boyfriend"

Sam looked at Logan and was getting mad.

Logan: "Ex"

Amber: "Looks like Sam is still after my leftovers"

Sam: "You are such a bitch"

Amber: "You should probably watch that mouth Samantha Walker, you don't want me to do what I did last time do you?"

Sam: "It's not Walker anymore and if I recall I was the one that broke your nose"

Amber started to get a little furious. Amber stepped into Sam's face.

Amber: "I'd stop while you are ahead Samantha"

Sam got in her face.

Sam: "Or what?"

Brooke stepped out from the back of the store and was watching the altercation between her daughter and another customer. Logan just watched not knowing what to say.

Amber: "You really want to know"

Sam: "You don't scare me. You're still a bitch"

Amber punches Sam in the mouth and Sam's lip gets busted open. Logan was surprised. Sam was furious now. Sam was going towards Amber but Brooke got to her before anything could happen.

Brooke: "Okay, this whatever it is, needs to stop"

Amber: "Lady, mind your own business. This is between me and her"

Brooke gave a look that said 'excuse me'.

Logan: "Amber I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Brooke: "It's okay Logan"

Amber: "See Logan, shut up. Why wouldn't I do that anyway?"

Sam has a smirk on her face.

Amber: "What the hell are you smirking at homeless piece of trash?"

Sam tried to squirm out of Brooke's grasp but she held on tighter.

Sam: "Let me hit her"

Brooke: "No"

Amber looks at Brooke and wonders why she even cares what is going on.

Amber: "Why the hell do you even care anyway?"

Brooke: "If I was any other person, I would let Sam hit you, maybe I should after you punched her in the mouth but you see that wouldn't be very responsible of me so with that I think you should get the hell out of my store"

Amber: "You're Brooke Davis?"

Logan: "And Sam's mom"

Amber looked at Logan with wide eyes. She looked at Sam who was now smiling.

Sam: "I told you I wasn't a Walker anymore"

Amber: "I'm leaving but make no mistake Sammy, this isn't over"

Sam: "I counted on that. Bye now"

Amber storms out of the store. Sam looks at Logan with a glare.

Logan: "Sam let me explain"

Sam: "I don't want to talk to you"

Logan shakes his head and walks out of the store.

Sam: "Mom, can you let go of me now?"

Brooke: "Depends, you going to hit something?"

Sam: "No"

Brooke lets go of Sam.

Brooke: "Who was that Sam?"

Sam: "Someone I wish I could forget"

Brooke: "Why does she have it out for you?"

Sam: "It's a long story"

Brooke: "How do you know her?"

Sam: "We used to be friends"

Brooke: "How about we go home and put some ice on that lip of yours and you can tell me all about it"

Sam: "Fine"

Brooke and Sam leave the store after Brooke locks it up.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Brooke: "Sam, where you going to hit her?"

Sam: "Hell yes she has no right to call me a homeless piece of trash"

Brooke: "What caused all of this?"

Sam: "We used to be friends a few years ago. We hung out all the time. Then one day it all just changed. She changed"

* * *

_**-A FEW YEARS AGO-**_

_Sam and Amber have been friends for awhile. Sam has been friends with Amber since they were on the same cheerleading team. Once they hit grade 8 everything changed._

_Amber: "Sam you have to get over Amy's death. Come to cheerleading try-outs with me"_

_Sam: "I can't just forget about her Amber okay. It just doesn't go away"_

_Amber: "Oh my god such a drama queen. She died when you were 10. Forget about it all ready"_

_Sam: "You know you can a real bitch sometimes"_

_Amber: "Look who's talking"_

_Sam: "What does that mean?"_

_Amber: "Ever since Amy died all you have done was change your entire wardrobe and you never talk to anybody and when you do you bitch"_

_Sam: "Says the bitch"_

_Amber: "You know what Sam, you need help"_

_Sam: "What are you a therapist now?"_

_Amber: "You have problems"_

_Sam: "So do you"_

_Amber: "I'm going to cheer try-outs before I say something I might regret"_

_Sam: "Since when do you do that?"_

_Amber says nothing and walks away in a huff._

* * *

**-PRESENT TIME-**

Brooke: "So is that why you guys don't get along?"

Sam: "No, once she got on the team she started acting like all of them, picked on the outsiders including me. I became the outsider. I think she might hate the fact that I stole her boyfriend. That really pissed her off"

Brooke: "She said you broke her nose"

Sam: "Yeah but that was after some horrible things that she did to me"

Brooke: "What did she do?"

* * *

_**-FEW YEARS AGO-**_

_Sam walks into the school and sees pictures beyond pictures of Sam and Amy. On the picture it said Sam killed her. On another picture it was Sam being brought into an ambulance. That picture said Sam the suicidal psychopath. Sam looked around the school looking for Amber._

_Amber: "It's about time you showed"_

_Sam: "Why the hell would you do this?"_

_Sam had tears in her eyes._

_Amber: "Aww look girls Sam isn't as tough as she thinks"_

_Sam: "Why did you DO IT?"_

_Amber: "Because you stole my boyfriend"_

_Sam: "First of all, he wanted me not you and second of all why Amy?"_

_Amber: "Because that is one thing that gets under your skin. The suicide attempt was a bonus"_

_Sam: "You know that didn't happen and you know I did not kill Amy"_

_Amber: "I have no idea what you are talking about. We aren't friends"_

_Sam: "You are such a bitch"_

_Amber: "So, I have been told"_

_Sam: "Hey EVERYONE do you want to know something about Amber here"_

_Amber looked Sam in the eye and glared at her._

_Amber: "You wouldn't"_

_Sam: "I would. Amber here isn't who she says she is. She has a secret. Well actually it's not a secret most guys already know anyway Amber here is the easiest girl in Tree Hill that you will ever meet. Isn't that right Amber"_

_Amber: "Bitch"_

_Sam: "No, that would be you"_

_Amber launches at Sam and punches Sam a couple of times and slams her head on the ground. Sam cries out in pain. Sam punches Amber straight in the nose. Amber cries out in major pain._

_Amber: "You broke my nose"_

_Sam: "Good"_

_Amber: "Yeah well at least I am not homeless piece of trash"_

* * *

**-PRESENT TIME-**

Brooke: "Wow, she is a bitch"

Sam: "Yeah"

Brooke: "Sam, did you try and kill yourself?"

Sam: "No, I was just really sick and needed to get to the hospital"

Brooke: "So, Amber dated Logan"

Sam: "Apparently. I better go talk to him. I was kind of harsh earlier"

Brooke: "Alright, well be home by curfew"

Sam: "I will. Mom I'm sorry about earlier"

Brooke: "I know. Go talk to Logan"

* * *

Sam walks up to Logan's door and knocks Logan answers. He and Sam walk into the house.

Sam: "So, you dated Amber?"

Logan: "Yes, before I moved back to Tree Hill we dated. I was living in Charlotte at the time and so was she"

Sam: "Did you love her?"

Logan: "Yes, but not anymore. I love you"

Sam: "I love you too but I know Amber she is going to try and tear us apart and I don't want that to happen"

Logan: "Neither do I Sammy. Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise"

Sam: "Really?"

Logan: "Yes"

Sam: "God I am so needy"

Logan: "I love that about you"

Sam: "Whatever"

Logan: "I love the sarcasm also"

Sam: "School is starting up soon"

Logan: "I know, I can't believe I am going to be a senior"

Sam: "Yeah, well I am going to be a junior"

Logan: "What are we going to do about Amber?"

Sam: "I don't know"

* * *

**-1 Month Later-**

It's been a month since school started. Amber has been surprising nice towards Sam and Logan. As promised Sam is working on the school paper 2 days after school. Sam has also been writing on her home and still no one knows her secret except for Jamie who has kept it hidden.

Since Brooke has met Madison she has completely fell in love with the little girl. Madison and Sam spend more and more time together and Brooke has too but still the home is trying really hard to find a home for Madison but none have come up yet. The more time Brooke has spent time with Madison the more she knows what she wants to do; she just has to talk to Sam first.

Sam is in her room writing in her notebook when Brooke walks in.

Brooke: "Hey, Sam can I talk to you?"

Sam: "Sure"

Brooke: "What are you writing?"

Sam: "Nothing. What do you want to talk about?"

Brooke: "I was wondering if they still haven't found a foster home for Maddie yet"

Sam: "No they haven't why?"

Brooke: "I was toying with the idea that maybe I should foster again"

Sam: "Really?"

Brooke: "Yeah if that's okay with you"

Sam: "I don't care, I love Madison and I know you do too"

Brooke: "So, it's okay if I do it"

Sam: "Totally, she'd be happy too"

Brooke: "How do you know?"

Sam: "We had a very interesting conversation the last time I saw her"

Brooke looked intrigued.

Brooke: "Tell me about it"

* * *

_**-1 WEEK AGO-**_

_Sam is in Madison's room and Madison was drawing while Sam was writing. Every once in awhile, they would just stay in Maddie's room enjoying each other's company in silence._

_Maddie: "Sam, did you used to live in a foster home"_

_Sam looked up from her notebook._

_Sam: "I used to live in a lot of them, why?"_

_Maddie: "Were they bad homes?"_

_Sam: "Some but there were a few that were great"_

_Maddie: "I'm scared"_

_Sam: "Why?"_

_Maddie: "I don't want to get hurt"_

_Sam: "I know what you mean, for a long time I thought that all I was going to do is get hurt but then I moved in with Brooke"_

_Maddie: "Brooke was a foster parent?"_

_Sam: "Yeah she still is but ever since I have lived with her she hasn't fostered any other children"_

_Maddie: "Do you think she will someday?"_

_Sam: "I don't know. I hope so, she's a great mom"_

_Maddie: "I think it would be cool if I lived with her. Then we could be like sisters"_

_Sam laughed and stared into space._

_Sam: "Yeah, like sisters"_

* * *

**-PRESENT DAY-**

Brooke: "She is one great kid"

Sam: "Yeah, she is. So are you sure you want to do this?"

Brooke: "Yeah, it will be a new experience being a mother to a 6 year old"

Sam laughs.

Brooke: "What's so funny?"

Sam: "You do realize you took care of a baby and then a teenager and now you are going to deal with everything in between"

Brooke laughs.

Brooke: "Do you have Nicole's information?"

Sam: "Yeah hold on"

Sam gets off of her bed and goes to her desk. Sam's notebook is still on the bed and curiosity getting the best of her Brooke opens it up and pages through it but Sam quickly goes and grabs the notebook from Brooke's hands.

Sam: "What are you doing?"

Brooke: "Sorry, you are just being so secretive lately about that notebook"

Sam: "So"

Brooke: "Is it a slam book?"

Sam: "What? No"

Brooke: "Then what is it?"

Sam: "You will find out soon. Here you go"

Sam hands Brooke the information.

Brooke: "I am going to get started on this"

Sam: "You do that"

Brooke: "Oh and Sam"

Sam: "Yeah"

Brooke: "You're going to be a great sister"

Sam smiles and continues writing while Brooke leaves the room smiling at her daughter.

* * *

**A/N- Amber and Sam used to be friends. I had to do the time jump so that I could move forward with the story anyway Brooke is going to take in Madison. **

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTERS:**

**Sam tells someone what she is doing. Anyone have any ideas on who it is?**

**Someone breaks Sam's heart.**

**Madison moves in with Brooke and Sam.**

**Surprise guest comes back.**

**Madison meets Jamie.**


	22. Secrets Revealed

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. I will probably have another chapter later tonight or early tomorrow cuz school is out. Anyway Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

Brooke talked to Nicole about having Madison being her foster child. Nicole said she had to work on that. Brooke was just hoping that it would pan out. Sam was too.

* * *

Sam is currently at school. She is working on the school paper. Her topic to write about is the school's best teacher, who just so happened to be Mrs. Scott.

Sam: "So, Mrs. Scott, how does it feel to be named best teacher in the school?"

Haley: "I'm honored, but when I started teaching I never did it to win an award"

Sam: "Why did you become a teacher in the first place?"

Haley: "Well in high school I was a tutor and the time that I knew that I wanted to be a teacher was when I was talking to my friend Antwon "Skillz" Taylor"

Sam wrote her responses down in a notebook while trying to think of more questions.

Sam: "What do you get out of teaching?"

Haley: "When I teach someone something and that light goes on inside that head and they finally get understand it, I get the best feeling in the world, the happiness that I get when I can teach what I know to someone else"

Sam nods her head and continues writing.

Sam: "Everyone knows that you are a singer and I guess the question that I have for you is, if you had to choose between a music career or a teaching career what would you give up?"

Haley: "I never had that question before. I guess if I had to choose I would choose music career because I never really thought that my music would go very far. When I was in high school I went on tour and that took me away from my family and I loved singing but I loved my family more so I would give up my music career. Teaching means more to me than my music does professionally"

Sam finishes writing in her notebook and closes it indicating that the interview is over.

Haley: "We done?"

Sam: "Yeah. Haley?"

Haley: "Yeah"

Sam: "Can I talk to you?"

Haley: "Sure Sam what is it?"

Sam: "Alright, so everyone has been bugging me about my secret and I thought maybe if I tell you then it wouldn't accidentally slip out of my mouth"

Haley's face looked surprised.

Haley: "Are you going to tell me?"

Sam pulls out a stack of papers from her backpack and hands them to Haley.

Sam: "For awhile I have been working on this and it's my novel and I was wondering if you could read it and tell me what you think but you have to promise not to tell my mom"

Haley: "I promise. Wow Sam I never would have guessed this was your secret. Are you sure you want me to read it?"

Sam: "Yeah, who else is going to read it? You're my English teacher"

Haley turns to the first page and starts reading.

Haley: "My name is Samantha Walker. Just recently I have left the only home I have known. That home was with Brooke Davis. Before I had left her home she said she wanted to adopt me. Of course I had said yes but I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to stay with Brooke, but the other part of me wanted to get to know my real mom"

Then Haley starts reading silently to herself.

* * *

**-Logan's House-**

Logan: "Amber, what are we doing?"

Amber: "I thought that was obvious"

Amber scoots closer to Logan on his couch.

Logan: "Yeah I got that part but I'm with Sam"

Amber: "True but I haven't seen her around much lately"

Logan: "She's got some stuff she is going through"

Amber: "Logan, Sam always has stuff she is going through"

Logan: "But I love her"

Amber: "Maybe but you love me too and I can tell, so let's continue with what we are doing"

Logan leans closer into Amber and attaches his lips to hers.

* * *

**-Scott House-**

Brooke: "Lucas, where are you?"

Lucas: "Right here, what's up?"

Brooke: "Seeing how far you're writing is going?"

Lucas: "Why, you were never interested before?"

Brooke: "That's not really my fault. First book I had no clue you were writing and the second one you had Lindsey but the third book I know about, so what is it about? I know, is it about Peyton?"

Lucas: "Brooke you are rambling again and for your information no it is not"

Brooke: "What's the title of your book?"

Lucas: "Joys of Life"

Brooke: "I like that title, so I am assuming this book is about your daughter among other things"

Lucas: "You are correct. Speaking of daughters how is yours?"

Brooke: "Sam's good. She is still writing and being very secretive about it but other than that she is doing good"

Lucas: "I can understand why she is so secretive. Peyton filled me in on the Madison situation, so what's the verdict?"

Brooke: "I'm not sure yet. I'm still waiting for the phone call but hopefully it's a yes"

Lucas: "I hope so to Brooke"

* * *

**-Tree Hill High-**

Haley: "Your first few chapters are excellent Sam"

Sam looked surprised.

Sam: "Really?"

Haley: "Yes, I told you that you are a talented writer. What made you come up with the idea?"

Sam: "Mostly I just wanted to write because my story is a lot like other teenagers in the world and I guess ever since I read The Outsiders, I knew I wanted to write"

Haley: "Why, The Outsiders?"

Sam: "Well S.E Hinton wrote the book when she was fifteen and it got published when she was sixteen and I guess if she could do it why couldn't I"

Haley: "If I was an editor I would want this published"

Sam: "Thanks Haley"

Haley: "You're welcome Sam"

Sam: "I should head home but you hold onto that and continue reading"

Haley: "Alright, let's say we talk some time tomorrow"

Sam: "Sure, I'd love to"

Sam walks towards the door and then turns around.

Sam: "Haley?"

Haley looks up from Sam's book.

Haley: "Yeah"

Sam: "I really appreciate this Haley. Thanks for being here"

Haley: "No problem Samantha"

With those words said, Sam leaves Haley's classroom and heads home.

* * *

**-Logan's House-**

Logan was putting his shirt back on while Amber was in the shower. Logan glanced at a picture of him and Sam on his dresser. _This wasn't supposed to be a part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Sam but I do still love Amber. God this is so complicated._

Amber comes out of the bathroom in a towel. She goes and kisses Logan.

Amber: "So, when are you going to break up with Sammy?"

Logan: "I don't know"

Amber: "It better happen soon considering that we never broke up and that was how the plan was supposed to work"

Logan: "Don't you think we took this too far?"

Amber: "Not really. You weren't supposed to fall for her either"

Logan: "Sorry. Look I'll break up with her soon but I don't want her to know about the plan"

Amber: "Whatever as long as you break up with her, it's all good"

Logan smirks at Amber and glances at her towel.

Amber: "What? Ready for round 2"

Logan just nods.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Sam walks into the house and sees her mom on the phone. Sam heads to her room and shuts the door and goes onto her computer. Sam hears a scream coming from the kitchen. She hurries out to see what is wrong.

Sam: "What's going on?"

Brooke: "Oh, sorry. I just got off of the phone with Nicole"

Sam looks at Brooke and smiles.

Sam: "Does that mean?"

Brooke nods.

Brooke: "She's coming in 2 days"

Sam: "Wow. That's awesome"

Brooke: "Yeah, it is"

Brooke starts to get tears in her eyes.

Sam: "Mom, why are you crying?"

Brooke: "Happy tears. I have to go shopping for Madison, do you want to come?"

Sam: "No, I think I am just going to head to Logan's. If that's okay"

Brooke: "That's cool just be home at a decent hour"

Sam: "I will"

Brooke and Sam both leave.

* * *

**-Logan's House-**

Sam knocks on the door and Logan answers.

Sam: "Hey boyfriend"

Logan had a guilt stricken look on his face. Of course Sam noticed.

Sam: "Logan, why do you look guilty?"

Sam walked into his house and into his room.

Logan: "Sam, I have to tell you something"

Sam: "What is it?"

Just then Amber walks into the room with one of Logan's shirts on. Sam sees this and looks confused.

Sam: "What is going on?"

Amber: "Isn't it obvious"

Sam: "Logan"

Logan: "Sam, please understand"

Sam gets angry while tears stream down her face.

Sam: "Understand what? You cheat on me with your ex and you can't even tell me. Did you lie about loving me?"

Logan: "No, I meant it"

Amber: "That wasn't part of the plan"

Sam looked at Amber. Sam managed to choke out a few words.

Sam: "What plan?"

Amber: "I told you I wasn't done with you that. I planned it Sam. Logan was supposed to make you fall for him and then he was supposed to break your heart"

Sam: "Well it worked"

Logan: "Sam"

Sam: "Stop, I don't want to hear it. Congratulations Amber, you win. You finally beat me at something. Fell proud the plan worked"

Sam ran out of Logan's house crying. Amber and Logan couldn't say anything. They had no idea what to say.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Sam went straight to her bedroom and turned up her music. She went to lie down on her bed and cry. Cry for the pain, cry for herself for being so stupid, just to cry. The music she was listening to didn't help matters either.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
WHY in here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

**A/N-Okay so don't hate me but that's what I wanted to happen. Logan and Amber broke Sam's heart. Will she recover? Who willl help her?**

**Anways on a less depressing note, Sam told Haley about her secret. In case anyone wanted to know, you all guessed right on Sam's secret but I think I made it a little obvious.**

**Next Chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

* * *


	23. Secrets Revealed Part Two

**A/N- I told you guys I would post another chapter quickly. Anyways, here it is. Hope you Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Brooke gets home from shopping for Madison when she hears music coming from Sam's room. Instantly, she thinks that she is writing but realizes that's not the case when the music is depressing. Brooke sets the bags down on the couch and goes and knocks on Sam's door.

Brooke: "Sam, can I come in?"

Brooke doesn't get an answer so she slowly opens the door revealing a distraught Sam. At first glance Brooke's heart nearly broke in two. Brooke shuts off Sam's music and lies next to Sam. She puts an arm around her for comfort. For the next few minutes all you hear is Sam's crying and Brooke trying to soothe her.

Brooke: "Sam, honey what happened?"

Sam mumbles something in between her sobs but Brooke can't understand her.

Brooke: "Honey, I can't understand you"

Sam turns and faces her mother. Brooke wipes the tears off of her daughter's cheek.

Brooke: "What happened? Sam?"

Sam: "It was all a p-plan"

Brooke: "What was?"

Sam: "Logan"

Anger gets the best of Sam.

Sam: "Him and Amber. I hate them. Amber planned for Logan to get close to me and then break my heart and they did"

Brooke: "Did her cheat on you?"

Sam: "Yes, he slept with Amber but it doesn't matter because it was planned. He was still dating Amber. I was just a game to them"

Brooke: "Oh, honey"

Sam: "You were right. He turned out to be a bad guy. Another point for mother's intuition"

Brooke: "Sam, I didn't want to be right"

Sam: "I know but you were"

Brooke: "Sam, I know it doesn't seem like it now but you will get past this"

Sam: "I know it's just hard because I really loved him and you want to know the worst part"

Brooke: "What is it?"

Sam: "I gave him something that I can never get back at least not physically"

Brooke was now crying along with Sam. They stayed lying in each other's arms the whole night.

* * *

The next day was a little hard for Sam but she tried to put up a front for everyone. Brooke had told everyone per Sam's request because she didn't want to tell anyone. Let's just say it didn't go over very well with the men in the family, the women either.

Lucas: "You have got to be kidding me. They actually did that"

Brooke: "Yeah, you guys should have seen her. I've never seen her cry like that before it was so heartbreaking"

Nathan: "Let's find this Logan punk and talk some sense into him"

Lucas: "I'm up for that"

Haley: "You guys stop. You can't do that"

Nathan: "Why not Hales? He hurt our niece we can't just let him get away with it"

Lucas: "He's right Hales"

Peyton: "Lucas don't encourage him"

Brooke: "You guys seriously I only told you because Sam couldn't"

Peyton: "What are we going to do?"

Sam comes out of her bedroom.

Sam: "Nothing. This is my problem not yours"

Brooke: "That's what scares me Sam. You seem so cold right now"

Sam: "Yeah, well you have Logan to thank for that"

Sam walks out of the house.

Brooke: "Where is she going?"

Haley: "Brooke, let me go talk to her"

Brooke: "Okay"

Haley: "Don't let the guys leave"

Brooke and Peyton chuckle.

Brooke: "I won't"

Haley leaves the house leaving everyone else to talk.

Peyton: "Have you guys settled down yet?"

Lucas: "Yes"

Nathan: "Sort of"

Brooke: "Sam's a strong girl, she'll get through this"

Peyton: "I hope so. I just don't know how much more that girl can take"

Brooke: "Me neither"

* * *

Haley walks into Tree Hill High's shop class and sees Sam in an all too familiar car.

Haley: "I thought I would find you here"

Sam: "Yeah. I just needed to think"

Haley: "Look, Sam I'm not going to ask how you are feeling because that is what everybody asks. I just want to tell you that you are going to be okay and I'm here"

Sam: "Thanks Haley. You always find the right words to make me feel better"

Haley: "You have the right words to Sam. Do you want to talk about your book?"

Sam: "Yeah, anything to get me to forget about this Logan situation"

Haley: "So I am in like chapter 12 right now and I love it. I really love all of it Sam. I really love the chapter Family Moments. I love that day it was great. The words you choose to describe it was incredible but I had a question"

Sam: "Alright, what is it?"

Haley: "The advice you gave Lucas is that the same advice that is in the book"

Sam: "Yeah, it is. I have to say I'm glad he listened I heard he's writing"

Haley: "Yeah and soon he is going to have some competition from his niece"

Sam: "I wouldn't go that far. He's a better writer than I am"

Haley: "Don't sell yourself short Samantha"

* * *

Back at the Davis home there was a knock on the door and Brooke answers it.

Brooke: "You have some nerve showing up here"

Logan: "Brooke, I just want to talk to Sam"

Brooke: "It's Miss Davis, only friends of Sam's can call me Brooke"

Peyton, Nathan and Lucas walk towards the door and open it up all the way. All 4 people just stare at Logan.

Logan: "Okay, you guys are starting to creep me out"

Peyton: "Sam's not here"

Logan: "Oh"

Nathan: "Leave her alone. Don't go to her let her come to you"

Lucas: "If you hurt her again we will come after you"

Brooke: "Logan you should go"

Brooke closes the door and Logan walks down the walkway. On his way he runs into Haley and Sam. Sam grabs a hold of Haley's hand and stares at Logan.

Logan: "Sam"

Sam: "I don't want to talk to you. Why don't you screw Amber it's what you're good at"

Haley chuckles softly. Logan leaves and Sam lets go of Haley's hand.

* * *

Everyone decided that Sam needed to be close to her family so everyone decided that they were going to stay at Brooke's place. Not only that but they were waiting for the arrival of a 6 year old girl.

Maddie has been excited to meet everyone from the start that Sam has told her about them. She was really interested in meeting Jamie the most.

Nicole just got done dropping off Maddie so now everyone is in the living room looking at Maddie. Sam and Brooke are surprised that she isn't shy towards them.

Maddie whispers something to Sam.

Maddie: "There are a lot of people here"

Sam laughs at the comment as does Brooke because she overheard.

Brooke: "How about interdictions? Mads this is"

Maddie: "Wait, let me guess"

Brooke: "Okay"

Maddie: "The woman wearing the concert T is Peyton who is holding her daughter Anna and right next to her is Lucas and over there is Haley, Nathan and Jamie"

Everyone looks at Maddie in amusement.

Maddie: "Sam, talks about you a lot. I guess that's why she is writing a book"

Once hearing what she had said Maddie covers her mouth with her hand. Sam, Haley and Jamie just look at each other.

Brooke: "What?"

Sam: "It's nothing"

Brooke: "Is that why you are always writing?"

Sam just nods her head.

Brooke: "Who else knew about this?"

Everyone looks at each other and Jamie and Haley raise their hands.

Brooke: "HALEY you knew"

Haley: "Actually, I'm reading it"

Brooke: "That's so unfair, Sam I want to read it"

Sam: "Quit acting like a baby mom"

Maddie: "Yeah, Brooke"

Everyone laughs.

* * *

They spend the next few hours getting to know Maddie especially Jamie. Right now Jamie and Maddie are playing Guitar Hero. Nathan left awhile ago for practice which just left Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, and little Anna to talk to Sam in the kitchen.

Brooke: "So, about this book?"

Sam: "What about it?"

Peyton: "What is it called?"

Sam: "Still working on the title but I think it's down to either Dreams of a Teenager or Samantha's Dream"

Peyton: "I like those titles but personally I would go for Samantha's Dream"

Haley: "I second that"

Brooke: "Ditto. What's it about?"

Sam: "Isn't it obvious by the title?"

Brooke: "Sort of"

Sam: "My life basically, you, me and the family surrounding us. I don't know how to put it"

Peyton: "Considering I haven't read it yet, is it any good?"

Sam laughs.

Brooke: "Peyton!"

Peyton: "What, I was just asking?"

Haley: "It is good, really good"

Brooke: "I got dibs on reading it next"

Sam: "You can't"

Brooke: "Why can't I?"

Sam: "Because it's still being written"

* * *

**A/N- I hoped u liked the chapter. I only have a few more chapters left of this story but I do plan to do a sequel, so look out for that. This story should be finished in like a day or so. REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!!**


	24. Jail House Blues

**A/N- This chapter is filled with some drama. Some family fluff as well. This chapter is pretty long but I hope you enjoy. I know there are some people who do not like the idea of Madison but that is your decision. I wanted her in the story for a reason but anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The weekend flew by in the Davis Home. Madison has gotten used to the daily routines and she loved them; for a 6 year old who lost her family she seems to be healing each and every day with the help of her foster mom and sister. Madison and Jamie have grown close in just a few days. Madison is currently enrolled in Jamie's school and is in his class. Jamie promised Brooke that he would look out for Madison no matter what.

Madison hasn't been the only one who has been healing; Sam has been getting better as well. Of course she is still getting over the fact that she was being used by the first boy she let in besides Jack.

Brooke has been there for both of her girls as best as she can. They all have been there for each other like a family should be.

* * *

It's Monday morning and almost 7 which means breakfast. Brooke is running all over the place getting things ready for the week. She decided to wake Madison up first because she doesn't want to deal with a moody teenager right away in the morning. Brooke walks up to Madison's door and opens it up slowly. She is surprised to see the little girl up already.

Brooke: "Hey there good morning"

Maddie: "Morning"

Brooke: "Why are you up already? I would think that you would still be sleeping like Sam"

Maddie: "I was excited to go to school. I love school plus I wasn't up all night like Sam was"

Brooke: "She was huh. Well I'm glad you listen to the rules"

Maddie: "Is Sam in trouble now? Because I don't want her in trouble"

Maddie looked a little worried that she got Sam in trouble but Brooke gave her a small smile.

Brooke: "No, she's not in trouble but she knows the rules so don't worry okay"

Maddie nods her head in understanding and smiles at Brooke.

Brooke: "Alright, come on girly let's get some breakfast and wake up Sam"

Maddie: "Okay"

Brooke and Madison leave the room and head to the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke goes into Sam's room to wake her up while Maddie eats cereal.

Brooke: "Samantha wake up"

Sam: "No"

Brooke: "Come on you have to get up"

Sam: "I feel sick. I don't think I can go to school today"

Sam pulls the covers over her head tighter to block out the sun that is shining through her window. Brooke knows what this is about and she feels bad for Sam but it is no excuse to miss school.

Brooke: "Honey, you are going to have to face them sooner or later"

Sam pulls the covers off of her head and stares at her mother.

Sam: "Fine but if you get a call from the school saying I got suspended it's not my fault"

Brooke: "It better not happen Samantha"

Sam: "I was kidding…well sort of but I am up now you can leave"

Brooke: "Alright grouch I'll see you in the kitchen"

Brooke leaves Sam's room so that she can get ready.

* * *

10 minutes later Sam exits her room and grabs an apple to eat.

Maddie: "Morning Sam"

Sam: "Hey"

Brooke: "So, Sam how late did you stay up last night?"

Sam looks at Maddie and she just shrugs her shoulders. Sam then answers Brooke.

Sam: "It wasn't that late mom. I went to bed at like 1"

Brooke: "What on earth would make you stay up until 1 in the morning?"

Sam: "I was typing up a few more chapters of my book"

Brooke: "I see"

Sam: "I know what you are thinking but stop. I promise this is not affecting my school work in anyway shape or form"

Brooke: "It better not be"

Sam looks at the time.

Sam: "I should head out. Bye mom bye Mads"

Sam leaves and Brooke and Maddie continue talking.

Maddie: "Brooke, why does Sam look so sad?"

Brooke looks at the girl in awe. Brooke thought she was the only person who could tell what Sam was feeling by the look on her face but she isn't now.

Brooke: "Maddie, Samantha got her heart broken"

Maddie started to cry.

Maddie: "Her heart is broken. Is she going to die?"

Brooke realized what she said a 6 year old would take the wrong way. She rushes over to Madison and envelopes her in a hug.

Brooke: "No, sweetie, that's not what I meant"

Maddie: "Then what do you mean?"

Brooke: "Sam lost someone that she loved and it made her heart feel bad"

Maddie looked like she was starting to understand.

Maddie: "Like I lost my mommy and daddy"

Brooke: "Yeah like that but Sam is going to be okay"

Maddie: "She will. She's got us"

Brooke ruffles Maddie's hair.

Brooke: "You're right she does"

Maddie: "Brooke?"

Brooke: "Yeah Mads"

Maddie: "Are you gonna be my new mommy?"

At first Brooke was taken back about Madison's question but then she smiles at her.

Brooke: "We'll see Maddie"

* * *

**-Tree Hill High-**

Sam walks into the school and sees Amber holding hands with Logan. Ashley and Kelsey see Sam walk in and they quickly run over to her.

Ashley: "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam: "Yeah"

Kelsey: "Logan's an ass and Amber's a bitch"

Sam: "So, you heard huh"

Ashley: "It's all around school. The plan and Logan and Amber's background"

Kelsey: "Did you know that Logan has a record?"

Sam looked surprised but then she remembered it was Logan.

Sam: "Why should he be surprised? Everything he told me was a lie. What he do?"

Ashley: "Grand theft auto"

Sam: "He stole a car"

Kelsey: "Apparently"

Sam just shakes her head and she and Logan make eye contact but then Sam quickly looks away.

* * *

**-COB-**

Brooke is at the front counter balancing the books when a familiar face walks in the store. Brooke looks up and sees her mother.

Brooke: "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Victoria: "I came to see my daughter. Is that such a crime?"

Brooke: "No, but you hate Tree Hill"

Victoria: "Yes, but I don't hate my family"

Brooke: "Is Victoria becoming soft?"

Victoria: "Ha, ha"

Brooke: "Let me guess, Sam called you?"

Victoria: "Yes, I just came down here to see how she was doing and how the rest of her family was doing"

Brooke: "We're doing good thanks for asking"

Victoria: "She told me about Maddie"

Brooke: "Yeah, so"

Victoria: "I'm proud of you Brooke. You have done well for yourself"

Brooke: "Thanks mom. Hey, why don't you have dinner with us tonight?"

Victoria: "I'd like that"

Brooke: "Okay, then I will see you soon"

Victoria: "Okay"

* * *

**-Tree Hill High-**

It's the end of the day and Sam is at her locker. Logan turns the corner and sees Sam; he walks up to her.

Logan: "Sam, can you please talk to me?"

Sam: "I could but I don't want to"

Logan: "Can you just let me explain everything later tonight, please?"

Sam looks into Logan's eyes and she sees remorse which is not what she was expecting.

Sam: "Fine, later tonight"

Logan: "I'll pick you up later"

Sam: "Ok but you have to pick me up at the river court because my family is still pretty upset with you still"

Logan: "Okay, later tonight then"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Everyone is gathered around the table eating. Victoria had arrived an hour before dinner and she was getting to know Madison. She had to admit that she too was starting to fall for the girl but of course she would never admit that.

Victoria: "So, Sam your mom was telling me that you are writing a book"

Sam: "That's true and yes you are in it"

Maddie: "Victoria are you always mean"

Brooke and Sam just laugh at Maddie's out of the blue question.

Victoria: "Who told you that?"

Maddie: "Sam, she said you were mean to Brooke and Sam but that you are starting to be not so mean anymore"

Victoria: "Well, Maddie, I was mean but they're right I am starting to be not so mean anymore"

Maddie: "Well, I like you. You weren't mean to me"

Everyone just laughed at the perky 6 year old.

An hour or so passed and everyone finished eating. Madison was in the living room watching TV and Sam was also. Brooke and Victoria were talking about some new sketches that Brooke recently came up with. Sam looked at the clock and realized that she had to meet Logan.

Sam: "Mom, I'm gonna head out for a couple of hours but I will be back before curfew"

Brooke: "Alright but if by chance you won't I expect a phone call"

Sam: "Okay"

Sam gives her mother a kiss on the cheek and heads out the door.

* * *

**-River Court-**

Sam is sitting on a bench when Logan pulls up in a car. Logan rolls down his window and calls to Sam.

Logan: "Hey, Sam get in"

Sam reluctantly gets in and stares out the window. Logan starts to drive through town.

Sam: "Where's Amber?"

Logan: "I don't want to talk to about her right now"

Sam: "Fine, what do you have to say?"

Logan: "I want you to know that I do love you. I never lied to you about that. Being with you was great. It made me happy"

Sam: "It still hurts though"

Logan: "I know and I'm sorry. I never thought that I would fall in love with you"

Sam: "It doesn't really matter Logan. I can't trust you and I can't love you. Besides, you love Amber"

Logan: "I hope that we could eventually get passes this Sam"

Sam: "Maybe but not right now"

Logan continued to drive through town. Sam rolled down the window on her side of the car and heard something, something that sounded like sirens.

Sam: "Logan, what the hell is going on?"

Logan looked in his rearview mirror.

Logan: "Shit, it's the cops"

Sam: "Were you speeding or something"

Logan: "No, Sam"

Sam looked at the guilt stricken face at Logan and she realized something.

Sam: "Logan, please tell me that those rumors at school aren't true"

Logan: "I can't"

Sam: "Please tell me that this car isn't stolen"

Logan: "I"

At this point Logan had pulled over the car and an officer approached the driver's side of the car.

Officer: "I need you two to step out of the car with your hands in the air"

The car Logan was driving was reported stolen so the officer put the two teens in the back of the squad car and they were headed to Tree Hill's jail house. Sam had a feeling that she shouldn't have gotten in the car and now she was right. She had managed her entire life to stay out of trouble and one poor mistake landed her with a record.

* * *

They were now at the Jail house and at a pay phone inside.

Officer: "You each get one phone call and make it quick"

Logan made his phone call first and now it was Sam's turn. At first she didn't know who to call so she just decided to call the first person that came to mind.

Voice: "Hello"

Sam: "Hi, um I need to ask you a favor"

Voice: "Sure, Sam what is it?"

Sam: "I need you to pick me up"

Voice: "Okay, where are you?"

Sam was hesitant at saying but she knew she had to say it.

Sam: "In jail"

The voice over the phone started to get angry.

Voice: "Okay, stay put I will be right there"

Sam: "I'm not going anywhere"

Sam hung up the phone and the officer directed her back to the jail cell. The door closed and it was Sam with 4 empty walls and bars in front of her. A sight she thought she would never see; until now.

* * *

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days, of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back._

**A/N- I give credit to xxNOBODYSxHOMEx I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter. They came up with the idea of Logan cheating on Sam and Brooke being there for her. I also give credit to Leigh for the idea of Logan stealing a car and Sam getting in trouble accidentally.**

**Any ideas on who Sam called? I know who it is going to be but can anyone guess what happens afterwards?**

**FYI this story is ending either next chapter or the chapter after but there will be a big time jump but don't worry in the sequel there will be flashbacks. Also the beginning for the sequel will be a year after this story ends so there are huge chunks of time that could take my story to a whole new level but hopefully you guys will like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

* * *


	25. Silence Takes Over

**

* * *

**

A/N- Here is a new chapter. Not much happens but I wanted to put another chapter out there for you guys. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Brooke walks into the jail house with a very pissed off expression on her face. She is thinking about all the things Sam is going to lose after this little incident. She walks up to the front desk.

Brooke: "I'm here to pick up my daughter, Samantha Davis"

Man: "Just one moment"

Brooke sits down in the chair by the front desk, anger still on her face. She never would have thought that her daughter would end up in a place like this. An officer comes out from the back looking at Brooke.

Officer: "Miss Davis?"

Brooke: "Yeah"

Officer: "Right this way"

Brooke gets up and follows the officer through the doors in the back.

* * *

Sam is sitting in the jail cell remembering what had gone on a few short hours ago. She was a good kid down the right path and now she may have a record because of one choice that she made. She knows that Brooke will be pissed off when she finds out. Hell, she will probably be grounded until her high school graduation. The sounds of feet shuffling bring her out of her thoughts.

Officer: "Samantha Davis, you are free to go"

Sam looks up and sees her mother. Who still is angry and you can see it on her face. Sam is still shocked.

Sam: "I didn't call you"

Brooke: "I know"

* * *

_**-A few Hours Ago-**_

_Brooke and Victoria are still going over sketches when Victoria's cell phone rings._

_Victoria: "Hello (Pauses) Sure, Sam what is it? (Pauses) Okay, where are you (Pauses) (Anger present in voice) Okay stay put I will be right there"_

_Victoria hangs up the phone and looks at Brooke. Brooke sees that something is wrong and starts to get worried because Sam's name was mentioned._

_Brooke: "Mom, what's wrong? Where's Sam?"_

_Victoria: "She's in jail"_

_Once the words jail left Victoria's mouth Brooke got up grabbed her purse and stalled at the front door._

_Brooke: "Mads, I need you to stay with Victoria"_

_Maddie: "Okay"_

_Victoria: "Brooke, don't do anything stupid"_

_Brooke: "Oh, I won't"_

_Brooke leaves the house and finishes what she was going to say._

_Brooke: "I'm just going to kill my teenage daughter who's in jail!"_

* * *

Sam continues to look at Brooke and realizes that she is pissed, maybe even more pissed off then she was when Sam had the keg party in her boutique.

Sam: "I think I am safer in here"

Brooke continues to glare at Sam with anger never leaving her face.

Brooke: "Let's go Samantha"

Sam gets off of the bench at walks out of the jail cell.

Officer: "Good luck kid"

Sam: "Thanks, I'm gonna need"

Sam follows Brooke out of the jail house.

* * *

The car ride home was filled with silence. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Brooke had no idea what to say and neither did Sam so they just sat there in silence, a first for Brooke and Sam.

Sam entered the house quickly followed by Brooke. Soon the silence ended.

Brooke: "Samantha Davis what you did tonight was the most stupid thing you have done since I have known you"

Sam not really wanting to get chewed out in front of Victoria and Madison decided to say nothing and leave for her room. Brooke still not knowing what to do say said the only thing that came to mind.

Brooke: "GO TO BED!"

In response all Brooke got was a door slam.

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch next to Victoria and Madison.

Maddie: "Is Sam in trouble?"

Brooke looked at the little girl on the couch and all of a sudden the anger she once held disappeared.

Brooke: "Yeah, Sam's in trouble"

Victoria: "Well, I can see you are going to have a lot to deal with so I'm going to go"

Brooke looks at Victoria with sadness in her eyes.

Brooke: "Okay"

Victoria: "You are going to do fine Brooke. She's a good kid. I'm heading back to New York tomorrow morning but I will call you and see how things are"

Brooke: "Okay"

Victoria: "Bye Brooke bye Maddie"

Victoria gives Brooke a hug and then Maddie.

Maddie: "Bye Victoria"

Victoria leaves the house and Brooke just watches the door close. She looks up at the clock and for once realizes the time.

Brooke: "Mads, it's time for bed"

Maddie: "Ok"

Maddie gets up and runs to her room and Brooke follows her.

* * *

Once in Maddie's room Brooke tucks her in bed and kisses her forehead.

Brooke: "Maddie can you do me a favor?"

Maddie tiredly answers.

Maddie: "Sure"

Brooke: "Don't get in cars with boys"

Maddie doesn't answer. Her eyes are closed and Brooke just laughs. Brooke walks to the door and shuts off the light.

Brooke: "Goodnight angel"

* * *

Brooke walks down the hall to Sam's room. Before entering she runs her hands through her hair. When she enters Sam's room she sees Sam on her bed sleeping. She had to admit even though Sam was a teenager she looked like a 5 year old when she sleeps. Brooke walks closer to Sam and pulls the covers over her. She kisses her forehead and whispers something in her ear.

Brooke: "I still love you"

Sam starts to stir and she turns in her bed. Brooke turns out the light and walks out of her room and heads to her own.

* * *

Brooke heads to her room and gets ready for bed. The normal routine, take a shower, brush the teeth, get in pajamas and turn in. Once the light is off Brooke says something before drifting off to sleep.

Brooke: "What the hell am I going to do now?"

Brooke's eyes drift close and sleep over takes her. She had to admit this was one stressful day and she doesn't want it to happen again.

* * *

**A/N- There it is. Hope you liked it. **

**Kind of topic but if you are interested in my writng you should take a look at my new story on Quizilla. The first chapter should be up later but it is interesting. The thing that is on there right now is just the character info. Please check it out. It's called A Secret Bond. I really think you guys will like it.**

**The link to A Secret Bond is on my profile**

**Back on Topic:**

**This story should be ending in a few chapters but I am not sure when they will be up. As for my other stories I should get an update on them tonight for pretty much all of them. A Different Kind of Family will be updated first.**

**Please keep the revies coming and please check out A Secret Bond. (I really don't know how else to get the word out)**


	26. Taking the High Road

**A/N- Here is the new chapter. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

Sam woke up to a quiet house which she thought was a little strange. It's Tuesday, a teacher work day. Sam went into the kitchen to get something to eat trying to avoid her mother as much as she could but it didn't work out in her favor.

Brooke: "Morning"

Sam: "Morning"

Sam got a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter next to her mom.

Sam: "Where's Maddie?"

Brooke: "Spending time with Jamie"

Sam: "Oh"

Brooke: "Sam we need to talk"

Sam: "I know. I'd say sorry right now but I don't think that would help very much"

Brooke: "No, it won't but it's a start"

Sam: "I'm sorry"

Brooke: "I know last night probably scared the crap out of you"

Sam: "Yeah, it did"

Brooke: "I also know that you didn't steal that car so you aren't in trouble for that"

Sam: "I didn't even now he took it. I said he just wanted to talk. To clear the air and I just didn't want to feel what I have been feeling"

Brooke: "I know Sam"

Sam: "Logan told the cops that it was him so I'm not being charged with anything"

Brooke: "I know that to and I thank god for that"

Sam: "Mom, I'm really sorry"

Brooke: "Sam, stop apologizing. It's okay. I'm still a little upset to the fact that you didn't call me. I told you a long time ago that you could always talk to me. What happened to that?"

Sam: "I was scared"

Brooke: "Scared about what?"

Sam: "You were never in a jail cell and I was scared about what you would think"

Brooke laughed.

Sam: "What?"

Brooke: "To tell you the truth, I was"

Sam: "No way"

Brooke: "Yeah, I was in high school and I was working for Suburban Filth and they sort of stole my designs so Peyton and I stole all the merchandise with the designs on them"

Sam: "You and Peyton behind bars. I could never see it"

Brooke: "Haley to"

Sam: "You are so lying right now"

Brooke: "I'm not but technically Haley didn't do anything. She just didn't do her laundry"

Sam: "I'm sorry mom"

Brooke: "I know but let's move past it. Pretend that last night didn't happen and let's move forward"

Sam: "Okay"

Brooke: "So, since Maddie is out and you have no school and I don't have to work I thought that you would enjoy spending time with your mom today"

Sam: "I'm down with that"

Brooke: "Good, what do you want to do?"

Sam: "I don't know"

After a few minutes of arguing about what they wanted to do, they finally decided to see a movie and have lunch.

* * *

Brooke and Sam were waiting in line to buy tickets when someone shoved Sam.

Sam: "What the hell?"

Amber: "Who do you think you are?"

Brooke turned around to see the confrontation between the girls.

Sam: "Samantha Davis, 16 year old girl and a pain in your ass"

Sam laughed along with Brooke.

Amber: "That's not funny"

Brooke: "It tickled me"

Amber: "Logan called me"

Sam: "Oh really, how is he?"

Amber: "Like you care"

Sam: "You're right I don't"

Amber: "He has court in a week thanks to you"

Sam raises her eyebrows.

Sam: "Thanks to me. Hold up girl, I was not the one who stole that car. It was all him"

Brooke bought her and Sam's tickets and told Sam to meet her inside but not without whispering something in her ear.

Brooke: "Don't punch her"

* * *

Brooke walked into the theater and watched Sam through the window.

Amber: "I know. Logan's busy and you are the only one I could yell at right now"

Sam: "Yeah, well I have been yelled at a lot in my life and it doesn't faze me one bit"

Amber: "Sam, we used to be friends and I know you will probably never forgive me and I understand that. I was mean to you and you fought back. The stuff that I have said was totally wrong of me and I'm sorry. I just don't want to hold a grudge anymore, it's been too long"

Sam: "You're right. It has been too long. I don't want to hold a grudge anymore. You are wrong about one thing though, I can forgive you. I have already. I was hurt but I've been hurt worse. I really don't want to lose another friend"

Amber: "I don't either but unfortunately I am leaving"

Sam: "Where are you going?"

Amber: "I think I am going to stay with my mom. My dad is never home"

Sam: "You're moving to Wilmington then"

Amber: "Yeah"

Sam: "Okay, so I guess this is goodbye"

Amber sticks out her hand to Sam.

Amber: "Friends?"

Sam pulls her into a hug.

Sam: "Friends"

Amber starts to walk away but Sam calls out to her.

Sam: "Don't be a stranger"

Amber turns around and smiles.

Amber: "I won't. Go have fun with your mom"

Sam: "You too"

* * *

Sam walks into the theater and sees Brooke with tears in her eyes.

Sam: "Are you crying?"

Brooke wipes the tears away.

Brooke: "No"

Sam laughs.

Sam: "Sure"

Brooke: "Come on"

After the movie, Sam and Brooke went to lunch and went home.

* * *

Brooke and Sam were in the kitchen eating ice cream and talking.

Brooke: "So are guys like friends now"

Sam finishing the ice cream in her mouth answers.

Sam: "Not like we were but hopefully we can get there again"

Brooke: "I'm proud of you Sam for taking the high road"

Sam: "Yeah, well I spent most of my life being angry and I just thought I needed a change"

Brooke: "Well, it's a good change"

Sam: "Yeah it is"

Just then Haley, Maddie, and Jamie came through the front door.

Maddie: "Hey Sam. Hey Brooke"

Brooke: "Hey Sweetie, how was your day?"

Maddie: "Good. I'm going to play with Jamie"

Brooke: "Okay"

Haley: "Speaking of days. How was your guys'?"

Sam: "Pretty good"

Brooke: "It was a success"

Sam smiles at Haley. Haley notices it.

Haley: "What?"

Sam: "You were arrested"

Haley: "Oh god"

* * *

In the living room Jamie and Madison are watching basketball on the television.

Maddie: "What do you think they are talking about in there?"

Jamie: "Probably Sam's book"

Maddie: "She's a good writer"

Jamie: "I know"

Maddie: "I'm glad you're my friend"

Jamie: "I am too"

* * *

Haley: "So, Sam I am almost finished with your book and I am really loving it"

Sam: "Thanks Haley"

Brooke: "When am I going to read this book?"

Sam: "Soon"

Haley: "So, Sam I was wondering when you were going to end the book"

Sam: "Probably, graduation"

Brooke: "Doesn't that make it a long book considering you graduate in like a year"

Sam: "Not really that long just 26 chapters or so and I don't write about everything"

Brooke: "I see"

Haley: "That would be a great ending"

Sam: "Well it's not exactly an end just the start of a new beginning"

Brooke: "I have an idea"

Haley: "Okay, what is it?"

Brooke: "Don't you think Sam would make a good valedictorian"

Haley: "Yeah, she would"

Sam: "I don't think so"

Brooke: "Why not?"

Sam: "I don't know. I guess I never saw myself as that"

Brooke: "I think you should start. That would be so cool. My daughter as valedictorian"

Sam: "Dream on, mom"

Haley: "You guys are so cute"

Brooke: "Thanks"

Haley: "Since we are talking about the future, Sam what schools do you think you want to attend?"

Sam: "I've actually never really thought about it but I guess either UNC or NYU, both have really good writing programs"

Haley: "Those are good schools"

Brooke: "It will happen. If it's your dream Sam it will happen"

Sam: "I hope so but remember no matter what you were my first dream"

Brooke starts to tear up along with Haley.

Brooke: "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

Sam: "Yeah, well don't get used to it"

Brooke and Haley laugh.

Haley: "Now that's the Sam we all know and love"

Sam laughs.

Sam: "This is perfect"

Brooke: "Yeah it is"

Haley: "I couldn't agree more"

* * *

**A/N- So Amber and Sam made peace. Brooke and Sam made peace. I hate to say it but there is only one chapter left and it is going to skip ahead a year to Sam's graduation. I hope you guys won't be too disappointed. There will be a Sequal to this story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER you will find out what happened to Logan and a few more interesting things like what happens between Brooke, Sam and Maddie; Also we find out if Sam really does become Valedictorian; Some more about Amber and Sam; Sam comes to terms about something from her past and sees someone also; We will also find out who Sam's book is going to be dedicated to.**

**So alot of things are going to happen for the last chapter so I am expecting it to be kinda long but I don't know, I might split it in two; who knows.**

**What do you guys want to happen between Maddie, Sam and Brooke?**

**Should Sam become Valedictorian?**

**What does Sam come to terms with and who does she see?**

**Who is Sam's book going to be dedicated to?**

**Also, what School should Sam go to UNC OR NYU?**

**please answer, I could use the imput.**


	27. The Rest of Our Lives

**A/N- Here is the final chapter. It's a long one because I decided to keep it as one chapter.

* * *

**

-1 Year Later-

Many changes were made in the Davis home. A few months after Madison moved in Brooke decided she wanted to make her a permanent part of the family. The adoption was finalized a few months ago.

Amber moved in with her mom in Wilmington and she and Sam have been slowly reaching the point to where their friendship used to be.

Logan was sent to jail or in his case Juvenile Detention. It was his second offence but Amber and Sam have no clue how long he was going to be there. They never kept in contact with him.

Sam has continued to work on her book which she thinks she is read to send to publishing houses after her graduation. She told Nick and Rebecca about her book and they were happy for her. Sam was also accepted to NYU and UNC her dream schools but she hasn't made a decision on where she wants to go.

Brooke has been a wreck for the last year. She knew one day that Sam was going to go to college but she never realized how much it would hurt to see her daughter leave. She feels like she felt the first time Sam left to stay with Rebecca but now she knows Sam will come back. She has no choice in the matter.

There have been some new developments in Brooke's life. About 6 months ago she ran into Julian. She was definitely surprised considering when she opened her front door one day and he was there. He didn't say hi, all he did was kiss her. She slammed the door in his face. When she found out how he got there she was pretty pissed. Let's just say her and Sam weren't on speaking terms for a week. Somehow Sam convinced Brooke to give Julian a chance. What also helped was the fact that she still loved Julian with all her heart but she had to be more careful because she now had 2 daughters to think about. So, Brooke and Julian started their relationship over again but they are taking things slower than they did before. They have been dating for 2 months. Julian also got to know Madison and right away he fell in love with her just like he did with Sam.

Peyton and Lucas had another kid, a boy whose name is Keith Sawyer Scott. Lucas' book Joys of Life sold pretty well and to everyone's surprise he dedicated the book to Sam because her words inspired him to write the book.

Haley and Nathan also had another kid. Her name is Emma Penelope Scott. Nathan's career has been doing well for him. His team won the NBA Finals. Haley still continues to teach and has been working on new songs to record.

Sam's Senior Year has been a good one. She hasn't dated anyone since Logan but she was okay with that. Sam even went to prom. Her prom was better than Brooke and Peyton's because there was no psycho Derek but she was going to go to prom by herself until a surprised guest came to take her. Thanks to Brooke she got Jack to come down and he took Sam to prom. It took Brooke along time to get Sam into a dress but eventually she did and she was stunning according to Brooke. Jack couldn't say a word. He had no idea what to say. Sam continued to work on the school paper. She was also named Valedictorian to her surprise.

* * *

It's Sam's graduation day and lately all Sam could think about was Amy. Her dreams were filled with images of Amy but her dream today felt so real kind of like she was there.

_Amy: "Sam, I am so proud of you"_

_Sam: "What are you talking about?"_

_Amy: "I've been with you through everything girl. I even laughed when I realized that your mom is none other than Brooke Davis"_

_Sam: "That was a little weird but she changed"_

_Amy: "I know"_

_Sam looked at Amy and she looked the same way she did the last time she saw her._

_Sam: "You haven't changed"_

_Amy: "No, but you have"_

_Sam: "Not really"_

_Amy: "Yes you have Sammy. You let Brooke and Maddie and so many others into your heart, even Logan and by the way sleeping with him was stupid"_

_Sam looked at her annoyed._

_Sam: "What are you my mom now?"_

_Amy: "Sorry. Anyway all I am saying is that I am happy for you. You got the family you wanted and eventually you stopped blaming yourself for my death. I'm glad you finally realized that"_

_Sam: "I was 10. What was I supposed to think?"_

_Amy: "True but you didn't stop blaming yourself until you were 16"_

_Sam: "You are still annoying as ever"_

_Amy: "I know but I have to go"_

_Sam: "Do you have to?"_

_Amy: "Yeah because you have to wake up. Today is going to be a good day. You're graduating"_

_Sam: "Are you going to be there?"_

_Amy: "In spirit but I would never miss it"_

_Sam: "I miss you Amy"_

_Amy: "I know Sammy but I am always in your heart, don't forget that"_

* * *

Sam woke up to see her mother in the doorway of her room.

Brooke: "Oh good you're up"

Sam wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Sam: "Yep, I'm up"

Brooke went to sit on Sam's bed.

Brooke: "Are you excited for today?"

Sam: "Honestly, no. Part of my life is ending"

Brooke: "True but a new one is starting and by the way, I love the book"

Sam: "You finally finished reading it"

Brooke: "Yes, I did. It's really great Sam"

Sam: "How much did you cry?"

Brooke: "A few times and it's not funny"

Sam: "I'm not laughing"

Brooke: "Yeah. Sam, are you okay?"

Sam: "Yeah, I just had a really great dream"

Brooke: "What was it about?"

Sam: "Amy"

Brooke: "You have been thinking about her a lot lately haven't you?"

Sam: "She never got to graduate but I do. It's just not fair"

Brooke: "I know but she will be with you, believe that"

Sam: "I will"

Brooke: "Did you finish your graduation speech?"

Sam: "Yes, finally"

Brooke: "That's good"

Sam: "I'm going to go visit Amy's grave for a little while"

Brooke: "Okay. Maddie and I will probably be at Haley's so come see us then"

Sam: "Alright. Can you leave the room so I can change?"

Brooke: "Oh, right, sorry"

Sam: "It's okay"

Brooke leaves Sam's room and she changes and leaves the house.

* * *

Sam was walking through the grave yard when she noticed someone at Amy's grave. Sam approached the grave stone and saw someone familiar. It was Amy's father, Max.

Sam: "Max, is that you"

Max turned to face Sam and all he could remember was the little girl he took care of 9 years ago.

Max: "Sam. Look at you. I haven't seen you since"

Sam: "The accident"

Max: "Yeah. So how have you been?"

Sam: "For awhile after what happened I was really depressed. Little by little I got better. I got adopted"

Max: "Congrats Sam. I should apologize"

Sam: "There's no need. You lost your daughter it was okay. You couldn't deal with me, I understand and honestly I'm glad things worked out this way because I have an awesome family"

Max: "You are doing great"

Sam: "I'm graduating today and I'm taking a little bit Amy with me. I'm doing this for Amy"

Max: "I'm happy for you Sam. I know we haven't seen each other since Amy's death but know that I loved you as a daughter. I still do"

Sam: "I appreciate that"

Max: "I should get going Laura is expecting me home"

Sam: "How is your wife?"

Max: "We're doing well. We've healed she's also pregnant"

Sam: "Wow, congrats. Boy or girl?"

Max smiles after looking at Amy's grave.

Max: "Girl"

Sam: "You are going to name her after Amy aren't you?"

Max: "Caitlin Amy Westerly"

Sam: "Beautiful name"

Max: "We think so"

Sam: "I should let you go but here is my cell number. Keep in touch"

Sam writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to Max.

Max: "Thanks, we will"

Sam hugs Max and whispers something in his ear.

Sam: "You are a great dad"

Max: "You are a great daughter"

Sam just smiles and watches Max walk to his car. Sam looks at the time and realizes she should head over to Haley's.

Sam: "Goodbye Amy"

Sam leaves the grave yard and heads over to the Scott house.

* * *

Sam enters the Scott house and sees her sister and Jamie playing Guitar Hero. Nathan and Lucas are outside playing basketball and Peyton, Brooke and Haley are in the kitchen with the kids. Sam heads into the kitchen.

Sam: "Hey guys"

Brooke: "Hey babe. What took you so long?"

Sam: "I ran into Amy's father"

Brooke: "Wow"

Sam: "It was cool. He and his wife are expecting"

Haley: "That's exciting"

Sam: "Yeah it is. Speaking of babies where is Emma and Keith?"

Peyton was holding Keith and she handed him to her.

Sam: "There he is. Hey Keith. I missed you little buddy"

Brooke watches the interaction between Sam and Keith and she smiles.

Brooke: "You're getting better at that"

Sam: "It's a step up from the crying"

Haley, Brooke and Peyton laugh. Sam hands Keith back to Peyton and takes Emma out of Haley's hands.

Sam: "Here is my favorite girl. Yes, you are"

Haley: "So, Brooke where is Julian?"

Brooke sighs.

Brooke: "He is in LA working on a movie. He didn't want to miss Sam's graduation but she insisted he work"

Sam: "Hey, he needs to support my family besides he can watch the graduation on DVD since I know you ordered one"

Brooke: "I'm excited, my daughter is graduating"

Peyton: "She's also going to college"

Brooke pouts.

Brooke: "Thanks for reminding me Peyton"

Sam: "Mom quit pouting, I will be back home on breaks and stuff"

Sam gave Emma back to Haley and wrapped her mom in a hug.

Sam: "I settled on a school"

Brooke: "Before you told me you didn't know"

Sam: "I sort of lied"

Brooke: "You're moving to New York aren't you? That's why you didn't tell me"

Sam: "Yeah it's just that NYU has a great Creative Writing course and it's an all around good school"

Brooke: "If that's where you want to go I will be happy for you"

Sam: "Thanks"

Peyton: "So, Sam, have you decided on your dedication for your book yet?"

Sam: "I have but I need Haley's opinion"

Haley: "Okay, tell me"

Sam: "In private"

Haley hands Emma to Brooke and Sam and Haley head upstairs to Haley's bedroom.

* * *

Haley: "Okay, let's hear the dedication. We all know it's going to be Brooke"

Sam looks at Haley and smiles and she knew she made a good choice.

Sam: "Actually it's not Brooke, it's you"

Haley looked at Sam in shock.

Haley: "What?"

Sam: "Let me read it okay"

Haley: "Okay"

Sam pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and begins to read her dedication.

Sam: "I would like to dedicate this book to a very special person in my life. A person who helped me find the family I wanted. She is my friend and teacher. Without her I would have never found the love I needed to make me a better person. Haley James Scott made this book happen and she introduced me to the family that I now have. The family that I wrote about, my family and Haley will always be my family"

Sam looked at Haley after she was finished and she had tears in her eyes.

Haley: "Sam, thank-you"

Haley got up and hugged Sam tight.

Sam: "Haley, can't breathe"

Haley stopped the hug.

Haley: "Sorry"

Sam: "It's okay but we should probably head downstairs. I only have a few hours until I graduate"

Haley: "Let's go"

* * *

Brooke: "Sam, come out of the bathroom we are going to be late"

Sam: "Okay, hold on"

Sam came out of the bathroom in her hat and gown and Brooke just smiles at her.

Brooke: "You look great"

Sam: "Thanks"

Brooke: "We should go"

Sam: "Where is Maddie?"

Brooke: "She wanted to hang with Jamie so she'll be at TRIC after the ceremony"

Sam: "Okay"

Brooke: "You look good Sam"

Sam: "I know"

* * *

Sam was on stage waiting for her name to be called to receive her diploma.

Principal: "So, without further ado I give you Tree Hill High's graduating class. Kelsey Anderson, Stacey Brown"

As the principle was saying names all Sam did was look at her mother and Haley who were watching the ceremony.

Principle: "Ashley Stevens, Arianna Taylor"

Sam was getting nervous by the seconds but she kept smiling. She realized that in just a few short years her life had totally changed.

Principle: "And finally, this year's class valedictorian, Samantha Davis"

Sam walked to get her diploma and saw tears in Haley and Brooke's eyes. They were clapping like crazy and that made Sam feel a little bit better. Sam made her way to the podium to deliver her speech.

Sam: "Distinguished guests, parents, and this year's graduating class. I could start this off by a quote by William Shakespeare but that's been done already"

Everyone in the auditorium laughed. Most knew about Haley's speech so they got the joke.

Sam: "Today we end a chapter in our lives but we start a new one as well. These last 4 years have been hard and life changing especially for me. 4 years ago I was living in a car. It took a dedicated teacher and a very selfless woman to change my life. Before I met them I would have never pictured myself here some of you guys as well. High school was a big chapter in our lives, deciding on colleges, great parties, mending friendships, finding love or in my case finding a family. Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott changed my life and they will never know how thankful I am for that. It wasn't just them either. The entire senior class did as well as the rest of the people in an Unkindness of Ravens. Tree Hill is a place in the world but if you look deep enough you can find yourself even in a group of people like right now. Things are going to change. We came into high school as teenagers but we are leaving high school as adults. It's scary but I know we can do it. Today is the start of the rest of our lives"

After Sam's speech people started heading out of the auditorium to find their families. Sam's was waiting in the middle of everyone.

Sam: "How was it?"

Brooke: "It was perfect"

Haley: "Sam, it was great. I even liked the part about my speech"

Sam: "Picture time"

Haley: "Right, Brooke stand next to Sam so I can take one"

Brooke stood next to Sam and took the traditional pose. After Sam decided to take another one but this one was a funny pose. Sam had her tongue sticking out and Brooke had Sam in a headlock. They both were smiling like crazy.

Haley: "Perfect"

Sam: "I know I am"

Brooke: "It's party time, let's go"

On the car ride to TRIC Sam was writing in her notebook and Haley and Brooke only assumed it was for the ending of her book.

* * *

When Sam entered TRIC and everyone was there, her family. There was cake and food and everyone was happy.

Sam was talking to Maddie and Jamie.

Sam: "So, what are you guys going to do while I am gone?"

Maddie: "Be sad that you are gone"

Sam: "Little sister you know I will be back and you have to promise me something"

Maddie: "Okay, what is it?"

Sam looked over at her mom who was laughing with her friends. Sam started to get tears in her eyes.

Sam: "I need you to take care of mom for me, both of you"

Jamie: "We got your back Sam"

Maddie: "Yeah, sis, we got your back"

Sam brought Jamie and Maddie into a hug.

* * *

On the other side of TRIC Brooke was watching Sam with Maddie and Jamie. Lucas notices what Brooke was looking at and sighed. He knew it was going to be hard for Brooke to see Sam leave for college.

Lucas: "Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke looks back at her friends.

Brooke: "Yeah. It's weird. I feel like I have known Sam her whole life and not just 3 years"

Peyton: "I know Brooke, we are all going to miss her but you should be proud of her"

Brooke: "I am and I always will be"

* * *

Sam was talking with Jamie and Maddie when she heard a voice behind her.

Amber: "So, I heard someone graduated today"

Sam turned around and was face to face with Amber.

Sam: "Yeah, but aren't you graduating like next week?"

Amber: "Yes, but I wanted to see my friend first"

Sam: "It's good to see you"

Sam gave Amber a hug.

Amber: "I have some news. I'm going to NYU"

Sam gave Amber a smile.

Sam: "So, am I"

Amber: "That is so great"

Sam: "Well, welcome to the party. Enjoy yourself but I have to go talk to some people"

Amber: "I'll just hang with these rugrats"

Sam: "Okay"

* * *

Sam walked over to Brooke and her friends.

Lucas: "Hey, Sam"

Sam: "Hi"

Nathan: "Brooke, where is your mom I thought she would be here?"

Brooke: "So, did I"

Sam: "I talked to her the other day. She couldn't come but I told her I would see her in New York after the summer"

Nathan: "Are you excited?"

Sam: "Sort of. I'm going to miss you guys"

Peyton: "We will miss you too"

Haley: "Brooke is going to miss you the most"

Sam: "I know but she has Maddie and Julian and I already told her that I would call her once a day"

Lucas laughed.

Lucas: "Brooke, don't you think that is a little much"

Brooke: "No"

Sam: "It's okay. I am cool with it"

Brooke: "Don't forget to remember me"

Sam: "I won't and by the way you stole that from Carrie Underwood"

Brooke: "Yeah, well sue me"

Sam just laughed.

* * *

While everyone was enjoying what was going on Sam was putting the finishing touches on her book. She thinks she finally got the last chapter complete and in perfect order.

Maddie walks over to Sam followed by everyone else. Sam looked at them and smiled.

Sam: "What?"

Maddie: "Read us something from your book"

Sam: "Why?"

Jamie: "Please"

Amber: "Yeah, Sam please"

Sam: "Okay fine"

Everyone gathered to hear Sam read from her book.

Sam: "My name is Samantha Davis and since I started writing this book my life has changed so much. I finally got my prayers answered and my dreams came true. I got the family I wanted and the love I tried so hard to find. Dreams are important things to have. My dreams came true and so can yours you just have to find a way to make it happen because when it does it becomes the greatest feeling in this world and the next."

After Sam finished she looked at everyone that was looking at her. The family she now has and the love that comes with it and in that moment Samantha's dream came true.

* * *

_Happiness comes in many forms. In the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy, because you never know how fleeting that happiness might __be._

**A/N- This offically ends the story. The first multi-chapter story I have finished. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers, your comments and ideas is what kept me going. I appreciate it. I had no idea what to write for Sam's speech but I hope it turned out okay.**

**Also in case some of you didn't get it. My story is Sam's book. It started out with Samantha Walker but ended with Samantha Davis. i hope you guys caught that.**

**I am going to do a Sequel so have no fear. I will post an update on this story to let you guys know what the story's title is or what not but if you guys have any ideas for a title then let me know. It's going to fast forward another year and Sam's book will be published. ****SIDE NOTE:**

* * *

**For those who have been reading More Than Just Grieving I mentioned that I was interested in making a another story either with BALEY or BREYTON OR PALEY. I have decided to write a PALEY story and I need input on how to start it.**

**Should it be set in high school and if so should Peyton or Haley be a new student or are both already there or are they friends Etc.**

**If not set in high school it would be after college and what not but should they already know each other whether through mutual friends or their careers.**

**Please help me out. FYI More Than Just Grieving is a BREYTON story.**

* * *


	28. AN

**I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and I know so many of you wanted a sequel so I wrote one. **

**I even have the first chapter written. The sequel to Samantha's Dream is called We the Dreamers.**

**It was hard coming up with this title and I don't think it fits so if you guys have any ideas on a new title please let me know.**

**Look for the sequel. It is up now.**


End file.
